El Lord y La Lady del Oeste
by Haru1305
Summary: Después del final de la guerra contra Naraku, Sesshomaru deja a Rin a cargo de la anciana Kaede, pero al cumplir los 12 años ella le pide que la lleve con él y comienza una nueva vida en el castillo del Oeste. Inevitablemente se enamora del Lord, pero este se resiste a corresponderle. ¿Podrá la dulce niña conquistar el corazón del más frío demonio?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Capitulo 1

.

.

Han pasado algunos años desde la batalla con Naraku, Sesshomaru decide dejar a Rin en la aldea de la anciana Kaede a cargo de esta, para que logre perder el temor que le tiene a los humanos y así cuando sea adulta, pueda escoger si regresar con él o quedarse allí.

.

.

2 años después.

Una hermosa niña de cabello largo y color ébano, se encontraba a orillas de un lago mirando hacia la nada y recordando a su amo, a quien hacía más de dos meses no veía.

El plan que él había ideado falló, ya que ella no se adaptaba a los humanos, no hacía más que llorar y llamarlo hasta en sus sueños.

— Amo Sesshomaru, por favor venga por mí — Le susurró al viento con lágrimas en sus ojos — Lo necesito tanto.

.

A varios kilómetros de allí, se encontraba Sesshomaru sentado en un gran salón, tras un escritorio donde tenía muchos pergaminos apilados. Bufó fastidiado, odiaba la política y todas esas tonterías de acuerdos entre reinos, su mente voló lejos hasta la aldea humana donde vivía el estúpido de Inuyasha, su medio hermano (por desgracia para él). Recordó a su pequeña protegida Rin y como si el viento trajera sus palabras, la escuchó decir que fuera por ella, que lo necesitaba.

Se levantó con elegancia y calma y caminó hasta la puerta del gran salón, la abrió lentamente y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos para llegar hasta la entrada principal y sin siquiera mirar a los guardias youkais que se encontraban allí custodiando el enorme castillo, se elevó y comenzó a volar con dirección a aquella pequeña aldea.

.

.

Ya había oscurecido hacía un par de horas, el cielo del verano se veía hermoso adornado con miles de estrellas titilando y la brisa fresca soplaba entre los árboles.

Rin no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en su futón, recordando lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

FLASHBACK

Iba en compañía de Kagome, se dirigían a recoger unas hierbas medicinales, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

— Rin, Rin, espera — Gritaba un joven de cabello oscuro atado en una pequeña coleta, agitando su mano para hacerse notar.

— Hola Kohaku, ¿como estás? — Lo saludó con una linda sonrisa — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Muy bien, llegue hace poco. El herrero Totosai me dio un par de días libres.

Kohaku se había vuelto el ayudante del forjador de espadas.

— Sango y tus sobrinos estarán felices de verte.

— Claro — Le respondió el joven con una risa nerviosa, mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano, para disimular lo que sentía cada vez que tenía cerca a la joven, que aunque solo contaba con 12 años era muy hermosa.

Kagome que contemplaba la escena de cerca no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la actitud del joven hacia Rin y al parecer la nombrada era la única que no se daba cuenta.

— Hola Kohaku, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte — Le dijo divertida haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

— Ho.. Hola Kagome ¿como estas? ¿Como están el pequeño Daiki e Inuyasha?

— Muy bien — Sonrió — Mi bebé está hermoso ya dio sus primeros pasos, Inuyasha se encuentra entrenando en el bosque con Shippo.

— Oh ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno ya me voy sólo queria saludar. Hasta luego.

— Nos vemos — Le contestó Rin, regalándole otra hermosa sonrisa.

— Hasta luego — Se despidió Kagome.

Recogieron las hierbas en silencio, Rin se notaba muy pensativa.

— ¿Sucede algo Rin?— Le pregunta Kagome.

— No, no es nada, bueno la verdad es que.. Extraño mucho al amo Sesshomaru y es que aparte del señor Inuyasha, la señora Sango, su familia, Shippo, la anciana Kaede y usted nadie más en la aldea me parece confiable, aún me inspiran temor — Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para ocultar su naciente llanto.

— Oh Rin — La abrazó la miko — Ya verás que pronto él volverá y todo estará bien.

Rin le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada, tratando de corresponder a sus palabras.

— Regresemos a la aldea.

—Sí señora Kagome.

.

.

Antes de entrar a su pequeña cabaña se encontró a Kohaku.

— Rin, tengo que decirte algo — La miró serio.

— Sí, dime Kohaku ¿que sucede?

— ¿Puedes acompañarme al bosque? Allí te diré todo.

— Esta bien vamos.

Caminaron hasta un claro del bosque y se sentaron en la hierba.

— Dime Kohaku ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que… — Dudaba nervioso, mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos. — Es que tú me gustas mucho Rin. Sé que aún eres muy joven, pero no puedo evitar esto que siento, yo..

Rin estaba petrificada, tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su cabeza no procesaba lo que hace escasos segundos su amigo le había confesado. Lo quería sí, pero no de esa manera, sino como a un hermano, como a aquel hermano que había muerto años atrás a manos de esos bandidos.

— Kohaku — Lo interrumpió — Me halagas con tus palabras, pero yo no puedo corresponderte. Te quiero mucho pero de otra manera — Lo miró a los ojos de forma dulce, intentando apaciguar su malestar.

— Es por él ¿cierto? — Su expresión de vergüenza cambió a una de evidente ira.

— ¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? — Sintió temor ante el cambio tan inesperado de su amigo.

— No te hagas la tonta — Espetó — Hablo del señor Sesshomaru — Su voz usualmente tranquila, se quebró por el dolor del rechazo.

— No, no es así — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Él es importante para mí, pero no de esa forma.

— CÁLLATE, no mientas más — Siseó — Es por él que no te adaptas a la idea, es por él que no puedes estar conmigo, pero eres muy tonta al creer que te corresponderá, jamás te verá de esa forma por ser sólo una humana — Se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando a Rin con una profunda tristeza por lo ocurrido.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

Aquellas palabras dolían mucho, pero no por eso dejaban de ser ciertas, él nunca correspondería a su amor, porque muy a su pesar, Kohaku tenía razón, ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no lo veía como a su héroe, a su protector, que la cuidaba de todo mal, ahora lo veía como a un hombre y vaya que hombre, tan hermoso, tan perfecto y letal como era y sólo con ella mostraba su afecto (si así se le puede llamar). Porque rara vez cambiaba su semblante frío e indiferente.

Se levantó del futón dándose por vencida, ya que el sueño parecía no llegar — Quizás una caminata me ayude a dormir — Se dijo.

Sus pies la llevaron al lago que visitaba a menudo, sintió una brisa fresca revolver su cabello y de repente creyó que su corazón se había detenido por un segundo, al escuchar esa tan conocida y querida voz pronunciar su nombre.

— "Rin".

Se volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Era él no estaba soñando como en otras ocasiones. Su señor, su amo Sesshomaru había vuelto. Sintió su respiración agitarse y sus piernas flaquear, tuvo el loco impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, sabía que a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Le sonrió de la forma más cariñosa y tierna — Que bueno verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha estado? Y ¿el señor Jaken y Ah- Un?.

— Sin novedades — Contestó impávido.

Rin le volvió a sonreír — Me alegro mucho.

— Rin — La volvió a llamar.

—Sí amo.

— Vendré por ti en 3 días al atardecer, ten todo listo.

La morena quedó como una piedra, no podía creer lo que había escuchado —¿En serio señor? — Preguntó entre emocionada y sorprendida.

— Ya sabes que no me gusta repetirme — Contestó secamente.

— Perdón — Agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa — Estaré lista, pero quisiera saber a qué se debe su decisión.

— No eres feliz aquí — Contestó indiferente.

Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida — ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Puedo oler la tristeza en ti.

— Oohh.. — Se sorprendió y saliendo de su trance la invadió una profunda felicidad — Gracias, gracias amo por llevarme nuevamente con usted, le prometo no ser una molestia.

El Inuyoukai sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó hacia la espesura del bosque.

Rin se quedó hipnotizada contemplando su espalda, hasta verlo desaparecer, luego volvió a su cabaña y como por arte de magia pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

.

— RIIINN, despierta — La llamaba Kagome.

La joven bostezó y se sentó en el futón — Buenos días señora Kagome — La saludó somnolienta.

— Levántate rápido, debemos ir con la anciana Kaede a la aldea vecina porque hubo un incendio y los habitantes necesitan atención.

La joven se levantó como impulsada por un resorte — Enseguida estoy lista, espéreme por favor.

.

.

Ya camino a la aldea, se animó a contarle lo sucedido a la mayor — Señora Kagome necesito decirle algo.

— Sí dime Rin.

La menor respiró profundo — El amo volvió anoche y me pidió (ordenó) que volviera con él.

— ¿QEEEE?— Gritó la miko emocionada — Que bueno Rin, sé cuan feliz te hace esto.

— Sí, así es — Dijo emocionada, pero luego bajó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de tristeza — Pero pasó algo más que me hace sentir mal. Kohaku me confesó su amor y yo lo quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma, así que lo rechacé y se lo tomó muy mal.

— Ay Rin, lo lamento tanto, pero él es un buen chico y ya verás que pronto lo entenderá.

— Sí — Contestó más animada — Gracias.

— Y bueno ¿Cuándo vendrá mi cuñado por ti?

— En 2 días al atardecer.

— KAGOME — Gritó Inuyasha — Dime que escuche mal y que el idiota de Sesshomaru no vendrá por Rin.

— Señor Inuyasha — Se sorprendió Rin.

Kagome roló los ojos — Basta Inuyasha, no te metas, ya Rin tomó su decisión.

— Sí pero.. — Kagome lo miró con cara de furia y él quedó helado — Aveces me das miedo — Murmuró.

.

.

Pasó el plazo establecido por Sesshomaru, todos sus amigos estaban en la entrada de la aldea para despedirla. Entre lágrimas abrazó a Sango, Kagome y a la anciana Kaede, al igual que a los demás. El único que no estaba presente era Kohaku.

Se divisó en el cielo una esfera de luz, en la cual descendía un hermoso youkai de cabello plateado.

— Amo — Gritó emocionada y corrió a su encuentro.

— ¿Estás lista Rin?.

— Sì amo.

El Inuyoukai la cargó entre sus brazos, provocando el sonrojo de la joven — Sujétate — Ordenó, antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso al Oeste.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, por aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Besitos. ñ_ñ.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

Aterrizaron en el patio principal del castillo. Rin no podía estar más feliz, no sólo había regresado al lado de su señor, sino que él la llevaba cargada en sus brazos. Todo un honor para la joven humana.

Abrió la boca en un sonoro oooh, al contemplar el majestuoso castillo frente a ella. La estructura era de dos pisos, divididos en cuatro alas. Frente a la entrada muchos youkais ordenados en dos filas les dieron la bienvenida, haciendo una marcada reverencia a su amo.

Sesshomaru pasó entre ellos con su acostumbrado paso altivo, mientras ella lo seguía con timidez mirándolos disimuladamente y sorprendiendose cuando encontraba alguna mirada curiosa sobre su persona.

Al final de las dos filas se encontraba una pareja de youkais que aparentaban no más de 40 años, pero Rin sabía de sobra que debían de tener un par de siglos.

Sonrieron ampliamente, a medida que ellos se acercaban.

— Príncipe Sesshomaru bienvenido.

El aludido detuvo sus pasos y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo — Parece que empiezas a comportarte como debes — Espetó el Lord.

Ante este comentario el aludido soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Ya basta Kisho, harás que Sesshomaru se enoje — Lo reprendió la youkai a su lado.

— Tienes razón Naoko — Detuvo su risa para fijarse en el ceño fruncido del Lord, pero su mirada cambió rápidamente de dirección y se posó en la pequeña jovencita situada detrás del demonio — ¿Ella es Rin? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pues claro — Contestó su esposa con obviedad.

— Rin — La llamó Sesshomaru, para que avanzara hasta quedar a su lado.

La niña obedeció y con tímidos pasos salió de su escondite y miró con gran interés a los youkais, que la contemplaban con una cálida sonrisa.

— Es muy hermosa — Naoko se acercó hasta ella y le acarició sutilmente el cabello. En respuesta Rin sonrió.

— Tú serás la encargada de su cuidado y educación — Ordenó el Lord — Muestrale su habitación.

— Señor Sesshomaru — El Lord detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro, esperando a que continuara — ¿Dónde están el señor Jaken y Ah-Un?.

— Jaken está en las tierras del sur cumpliendo una misión y Ah-Un en los establos. Luego te llevarán a verlo — Contestó sin girarse para mirarla — Ahora ve con Naoko — Y dicho esto se marchó por uno de los pasillos.

— Sí señor Sesshomaru — Contestó la jovencita cuando lo vio alejarse, pero sabía que con su desarrollado oído la había escuchado perfectamente.

— Bueno pequeña acompáñame — Le pidió la youkai, mientras le ofrecía una mano. Rin la tomó al tiempo que la miraba fijamente. Naoko era alta de piel bronceada, su cabello azabache a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos esmeralda — Creo que debo presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Naoko y trabajo en este castillo desde que el Lord Inu no Taisho se emparejó con Lady Irasue, fui la nodriza de Sesshomaru.

— Con razón lo trata con tanta confianza — Pensó Rin.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos la youkai continuó — Sí, por eso lo trato con tanta familiaridad. — Rin se sonrojó al verse descubierta, tal vez Naoko podía leer la mente o quizás ella era muy obvia.

— Y yo soy Kisho — El youkai junto a ellas la sacó de sus pensamientos — El general del ejército de Sesshomaru y al igual que mi compañera, trabajé para Inu no Taisho — Kisho era tan alto como Sesshomaru, pero de contextura más gruesa, blanco y de cabellos color plateado corto, sus ojos avellana.

— Mucho gusto — Pronunció la joven con una sonrisa.

— Es encantadora — Canturreo Naoko — Pero ya no perdamos tiempo, acompáñame pequeña. Debes conocer tu habitación y todo este hermoso castillo que ahora es tu hogar.

La morena volvió a sonreír. Era cierto, su hogar de ahora en adelante sería ese enorme y lujoso lugar, aunque para ella siempre lo había sido cualquier sitio donde se encontrara con Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un.

Se despidió de Kisho con una reverencia para marcharse con la youkai.

Recorrió de la mano de Naoko el largo pasillo, hasta llegar frente a unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Al subirlas la youkai procedió a explicarle el lugar donde estaban — Esta es el ala norte — Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, decorada con un colosal perro blanco con ojos rojos, el que reconoció como la verdadera forma de su amo. Al fondo del dibujo del can una luna creciente y Sesshomaru en su forma humanoide al lado de esta, empuñando a Bakusaiga.

Rin acarició con la punta de los dedos el dibujo, como si temiese romperlo.

— Esta es la habitación de Sesshomaru — Escuchó decir a su acompañante — La tuya es ésta — Le mostró la que estaba al lado, con una decoración que dejó a la joven encantada. Consistía en un jardín con diversos tipos de flores y árboles de cerezo y melocotón.

Naoko deslizó la puerta y Rin quedó maravillada del interior de la habitación. Era amplia y tenía un lindo tocador con sus implementos de belleza, una mesita baja con sus cojines, un futón grande y cómodo de color celeste con florecitas blancas y un amplio armario donde estaban guardados más kimonos de los que había visto en su vida.

Tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, que a la youkai se le hacía muy graciosa.

— Veo que te ha agradado tu habitación — Rin sólo asintió — Pues bien, como Sesshomaru ya mencionó soy la encargada de tu cuidado y educación, así que a partir de mañana comenzaré a instruirte para que seas la dama de este castillo.

— ¿La dama? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Por supuesto, eres la protegida del Lord del Oeste. Así que aprenderás caligrafía, el arte del origami y el ikebana, a interpretar el shamisen y la flauta, a caminar y comportarte correctamente.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos —¿Aprendería todo aquello?.

Naoko la miró con interés — ¿Te disgusta la idea?, Son órdenes de Sesshomaru.

Rin negó rápidamente — Claro que no, estoy feliz porque el amo quiera que aprenda todo esto, es sólo que me sorprendí — Rió con inocencia.

— Muy bien, me alegro de saberlo. Ahora te dejo para que tomes un baño y te cambies, vendré por ti en un rato para cenar.

— Sí, muchas gracias — Le volvió a sonreír.

Al quedarse sola en la estancia, pudo admirarla con mayor detenimiento. Cada detalle era digno de una princesa y lo que más le gustaba era sus nuevos kimonos de colores tan alegres, que se identificaban a la perfección con ella.

.

Una hora después, Naoko fue a buscarla para guiarla hasta el comedor. Era inmenso como el resto del castillo. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el fondo de la mesa y a su izquierda Jaken. Al verlo Rin no pudo evitar sonreír y correr hacia él y abrazarlo, ante la fría mirada del Inuyoukai y la divertida de Naoko.

— Señor Jaken, me alegro tanto de verlo — Sonreía, mientras lo apretaba más contra sí.

— Mocosa suéltame, me estas ahorcando — Exigía moviendo enérgicamente las manos, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

— Disculpeme señor Jaken — Lo soltó, mientras sacaba graciosamente la lengua — Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru.

El aludido sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Siéntate al lado derecho del amo — Le indicó Naoko.

La joven obedeció y Naoko se sentó a su lado. Las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a Kisho, quien saludo con total despreocupación, ganándose una dura mirada por parte del amo del castillo. Lo cual sólo amplió su sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, al final Naoko volvió a llevar a Rin hasta su habitación, recordándole sus clases del día siguiente.

.

.

— Rin — La monótona voz de su amo, la hizo dar un respingo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

— Sí señor Sesshomaru — Se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

— Mañana comenzaré a entrenarte para que aprendas a defenderte.

— ¿Lo dice en serio amo? — Mirándolo entre sorprendida y asustada.

El Lord enarco una ceja — Yo no juego Rin — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Entiendo amo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por aprender — Le sonrió.

— Bien, entonces ve temprano al patio de entrenamiento.

— Sí señor Sesshomaru, que pase buenas noches.

El Lord sólo asintió y se internó en su habitación.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó muy temprano y luego de desayunar se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento en compañía de Naoko, quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión del Inuyoukai, de entrenar a la niña.

Kisho pensaba igual que su compañera, pero a diferencia de esta si pensaba exteriorizar su molestia.

— Sesshomaru no creo que debas entrenarla, es una niña aún y tú no eres precisamente paciente. Yo podría hacerlo si lo ordenas — Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras miraba de forma intensa al Lord.

— Insolente, ¿Estas insinuando que la voy a lastimar? — Siseó.

Rin observando la mirada furiosa de su amo, se adelantó a la respuesta de Kisho, temiendo por su seguridad — No se preocupe señor Kisho, confió plenamente en el amo, sé que no me lastimara — Sonrió con tranquilidad.

El Inuyoukai miró al general de su ejército, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos dorados, como diciendo "toma eso insolente".

— Muy bien pequeña Rin, cumpliré tu deseo, pero me quedaré aquí por si me necesitas — Sonrió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al Lord, mientras este lo asesinaba con la mirada.

La joven se acercó hasta Sesshomaru y este le tendió una katana, ella la tomó algo extrañada — Su nombre es Kazu y fue hecha con uno de mis colmillos — Explicó brevemente

De más está decir que Kisho y Naoko no podían creer que el Gran Sesshomaru, hubiese dado uno de sus preciados colmillos, para hacerle una espada a una humana. Rin en cambio sonrió con naturalidad — Se lo agradezco mucho amo. Prometo entrenar muy duro para ser digna de ella.

El Daiyoukai sólo asintió — Muy bien comencemos — Desenvaino a Tenseiga y Rin tragó saliva nerviosa. Temía no poder resistir el entrenamiento y decepcionar a su amo.

Fueron horas de duro entrenamiento, donde la pobre niña quedó exhausta. Sesshomaru no la había lastimado, pero tampoco fue benevolente con ella.

Dio un par de pasos hacía Naoko, que le tendía la mano para acompañarla hasta su habitación, pero su vista se nubló y estuvo a punto de caer, si Sesshomaru no la hubiese sostenido. La cargó al estilo nupcial, sin decir palabra y caminó hacía el interior del castillo seguido por Naoko.

— Te lo dije Sesshomaru, fuiste muy duro con ella — Replicó Kisho en tono molesto.

El aludido detuvo sus pasos, pero no se giró para ver al youkai — Tonterías — Fue toda su respuesta y siguió su camino, dejando a Kisho furioso y mascullando un sin fin de protestas.

.

.

.

Tres años habían pasado, desde que Rin llegó al castillo. Había sido educada como una princesa youkai y ella se esmeraba en comportarse como tal. Naoko no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella, al igual que Kisho que la quería como si fuese su hija.

El entrenamiento con Sesshomaru daba sus fruto, porque a parte de ser fina y delicada, también era muy hábil con la katana. Una mezcla sin duda poco común.

A sus 15 años, era una jovencita hermosa y de buenos sentimientos. Su amor por Sesshomaru había crecido, pero él la seguía tratando como a su protegida simplemente. Esto la entristecía mucho, porque en su interior sabía que por ser humana no tenía oportunidad de ganarse su amor.

La joven se encontraba en compañía de su nana en uno de los jardines del castillo, sembrando algunas flores.

— Mi niña muy pronto será tu cumpleaños número 16 — Dijo sonriéndole a la joven.

— Así es Naoko y el amo me prometió que pasaría ese dia aquí en el castillo. Estoy feliz por eso.

— Lo sé mi niña, sé cuan importante es para ti la presencia de Sesshomaru, ese día en especial — Cortó sus palabras al sentir la presencia tan conocida de Irasue.

La Inuyoukai las miró por el rabillo del ojo sin detener sus pasos, que fueron dirigidos al gran salón donde sabía que se encontraba su hijo. Entró sin tocar la puerta, ganándose un fruncimiento de cejas de parte del amo del castillo.

— Sesshomaru, he venido a recordarte que al final de la primavera deberás llevar a cabo tu unión con Asuka, la Lady del Sur.

— Lo sé — Soltó en un gruñido — No tienes porque venir hasta aquí para eso.

— Me alegra oírlo — Sonrió de lado — Y que "nadie" te distraiga de tus obligaciones como Lord — Dijo esto último refiriéndose a Rin.

— Sandeces — Contestó irritándose — Si sólo viniste a eso, ya te puedes largar — Espetó.

— Pero qué ingrato este dijo mío — Se colocó el dorso de la mano en la frente, de forma dramática — Esta bien me iré, pero pronto volveré con tu prometida para arreglar todos los detalles de la unión — Y dicho esto se marchó, sin pronunciar más palabras y dejando a Sesshomaru hundido en sus pensamientos.

###%%%%%#############%%%%%%

Hola a todas, por aquí vuelvo con otro capi. Sé que es medio falto de emoción, pero quería que Rin se adaptara al castillo y a sus habitantes para lo que se le aproxima en los siguientes capis, que no es nada facil, porque como ven nuestro querido youkai tiene prometida y se va a unir a ella. En ésta historia va a ser más dificil que reconozca su amor por Rin, así que la pobre la tendrá dificil. Me encantaron sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que les éste gustando mi nueva historia, porque es para ustedes con todo mi cariño.

Comenten por favor. Ah lo olvidaba, ahora publicaré vidas entrelazadas los lunes o martes, aún no lo decido.

.

.

Hasta elproximo capi.

.

Besitos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en el gran salón, justo como momentos antes lo había dejado su "querida" madre.

Meditaba sobre la charla que sostuvo con ella. Se tendría que unir a Asuka y no era como si alguien lo obligara o pudiese siquiera imaginar hacerlo. Él mismo lo había decidido hace un siglo atrás, pero tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo — Suspiró imperceptiblemente. Tomó aquella decisión pensando en el poder que obtendría al unir ambos reinos, pero ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano, no era que despreciara tener más poder del que ya poseía, sólo que consideraba su vida estaba bien así, por el momento. Era casi inmortal, podría pensar en una compañera y en descendencia en un par de siglos — Frunció el ceño, ¿Su madre tendria razón? ¿Se estaría distrayendo con Rin? — Sandeces — La decisión ya estaba tomada, el Gran Sesshomaru no se retractaba de sus palabras y menos de sus promesas. Se uniría a Asuka, era un hecho.

Naoko se sentía intranquila, la forma en que Irasue había mirado a Rin, mientras salía del castillo y esa sonrisa de burla dirigida a la joven, le daban un mal presentimiento.

—¿En qué piensas tanto mujer? — Kisho se acercó hasta su compañera, posando una de sus manos en el hombro femenino.

— En Lady Irasue.

El youkai enarcó una ceja —¿En Lady Irasue? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí, creo que está tramando algo en contra de Rin. No me gustó para nada como la miró hoy, y su sonrisa burlona.

— Te preocupas demasiado — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — Ella siempre ha sido así.

Naoko lo asesinó con la mirada — Sé lo que te digo — Se giró para marcharse.

Kisho suspiró — ¿A dónde vas? — La miró por encima del hombro.

— Con Rin — Respondió cortante.

—Tranquilízate mujer, Sesshomaru no permitirá que le hagan daño a Rin — Aseguró.

La youkai detuvo sus pasos — Tienes razón, pero aún así la protegeré yo también.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? — Inquirió serio.

Ella sonrió — No dudo que darías tu vida por ella — Respondió con suma dulzura.

Su compañero sólo asintió, mientras la veía dirigirse hacia la habitación de la joven.

.

.

Rin se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el tatami. Practicaba con su shamisen una nueva canción, que le había enseñado Naoko el día anterior.

Escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta y se apresuró a dar la orden para que pudiese pasar.

— Permiso Rin — Abrió la puerta Naoko. Detrás de ella venía Miyu con una mesilla.

— Buenas tardes señorita Rin.

— Hola Miyu, deja de llamarme señorita — La reprendió con dulzura — Naoko— Le sonrió.

— Hemos venido a traer tu cena — Procedió a explicarle la youkai, mientra Miyu dejaba sobre una mesa cercana a la joven la mesilla con sus alimentos.

— Se los agradezco mucho — Les volvió a sonreír.

— Me retiro señorita — La joven la miró con seriedad — Quiero decir Rin — Sonrió nerviosa. Salió de la estancia, dejando a Naoko a solas con la joven humana.

—Y ¿Qué haces mi niña? — La miró con curiosidad.

— Estoy practicando la canción que me enseñaste ayer — Observó el shamisen, que reposaba sobre su regazo — Pero aún no la domino — Rió.

Naoko se unió a su risa — Pronto la dominarás, eres muy talentosa mi niña.

— Oye nana y ¿Por qué trajeron mi cena?, ¿El amo salió del castillo?.

— No, se encuentra en el gran salón, pero pidió que le llevaran su cena allí.

— Oh ya veo — Susurró con tristeza — Tal vez ya no desea seguir comiendo en mi compañía.

— Rin — La reprendió — Deja de pensar en esas cosas. Simplemente debe estar muy ocupado con sus asuntos de Lord — Roló los ojos.

Rin sonrió — Sí tienes razón, debe ser eso. ¿Me acompañas a cenar? — Le preguntó haciendo un gracioso puchero, como una niña pequeña.

— Eres una chantajista — Entrecerró los ojos, para luego sonreír — Claro que te haré compañía mi niña — Acarició su mejilla.

Rin sonrió y se dispuso a comer.

###%%%%#########

Sesshomaru se estaba en el gran salón, en compañía de Kisho, sentado leyendo un pergamino con aparente desinterés.

Kisho lo miraba con seriedad, hacía más de cinco minutos que estaba ahí de pie como un tonto y el Lord no se dignaba a dirigirle ni una palabra, ¿Entonces para que lo había mandado a llamar? ¿Para que lo contemplara mientra leía?.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y logró su cometido, porque el mononoke separó sus ojos del pergamino y los levantó a la altura del rostro del general.

— Me uniré a Asuka al final de la primavera — Soltó sin cambiar su semblante frío e indiferente.

— ¿Qué? — Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, al escuchar las palabras del Inuyoukai — Pero eso es en mes y medio.

Sesshomaru lo miró por un segundo — Lo sé — Contestó con simpleza.

— Y ¿Rin ya lo sabe? — Su voz había pasado de sorprendida a preocupada.

— Aún no, pero se lo haré saber pronto.

— ¿Ya pensaste que lo más probable es que ella se vaya del castillo?.

— ¿Irse? — El Lord enarcó una ceja — No tiene porqué hacer tal cosa — Espetó.

Kisho bufó — Claro que sí, lo más probable es que a tu futura compañera no le guste compartir su hogar con una humana.

Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo por un momento — Ella no tiene por qué interferir, Rin es mi protegida y Asuka lo sabe, así que no digas sandeces — Gruñó.

— Ya veo, disculpame entonces —Si supieras que lo más probable es que la misma Rin decida irse, cuando se entere del compromiso — ¿Requerías mi presencia para algo más? — Se notaba aún contrariado, pero no podía decirle a Sesshomaru el motivo de su preocupación. A él no le correspondía hacerle saber los sentimientos que la joven humana le profesaba y en verdad no sabía, si era mejor que ella callara o se animara a confesarlos.

— No, puedes retirarte.

El youkai le hizo una reverencia y se marchó en silencio, algo muy impropio en él.

El amo del castillo se quedó analizando las palabras de Kisho. No permitiría que Asuka sacara a Rin del castillo, nadie decidía sobre la vida de su protegida más que él. Se levantó del cojín donde se encontraba sentado, rumbo a la habitación de la joven.

########

Kisho caminaba con una clara mueca de preocupación en su rostro. A lo lejos contempló a su compañera y decidió contarle lo que minutos antes le había dicho el Lord.

Llegó hasta ella con pasos rápidos, la ansiedad lo carcomía, tal vez ella tuviese una solución para afrontar aquel problema que se acercaba, porque él estaba más que seguro de que Rin al enterarse de la unión de Sesshomaru, se iría del castillo y era algo que no podía permitir, se negaba a perder a la que consideraba su hija.

— Naoko — El tono grave en que su compañero pronunció su nombre, le hizo sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede Kisho? — Lo miró directamente a la cara, notando su ansiedad.

— Sesshomaru se unirá a Lady Asuka, en menos de dos meses.

Naoko cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, para acallar un grito de sorpresa — Rin, ella morirá de la tristeza con esa noticia. Yo pensé que Sesshomaru había roto ese compromiso desde hacía tiempo.

— Pensé lo mismo, pero ya ves que no — Apartó la mirada — Sesshomaru hablará con ella y… temo por su reacción — Concluyó.

— Yo hablaré con ella — Posó una de sus manos sobre la de Kisho — A ella no la perderemos como a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo.

Kisho tomó la mano femenina entre las suyas y le dio un corto beso — Confío en ti.

#########

Sesshomaru avanzó hasta la habitación de Rin, escuchaba la dulce melodía proveniente de su shamisen. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y cerró los ojos por un momento, para poder disfrutarla mejor.

Le transmitía calma, esa calma que conocía desde que ella había llegado a su vida.

Las palabras de su madre resonaron una vez más en su cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

— Adelante — Escuchó la inocente y tímida voz de su protegida, sintió algo extraño recorrer su pecho, pero no le prestó atención alguna — Amo — Rin se sorprendió un poco al verlo y rápidamente el carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y dedicarle una pequeña reverencia — Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece amo? — Preguntó con su característico tono amable.

El Lord podía escuchar a la perfección, como el ritmo cardíaco de su protegida había aumentado con su sola presencia y como su respiración acompasada ahora era rápida. Desde hacía un par de años se dio cuenta de ese cambio, pero no quiso prestarle atención, atribuyéndoselo a la edad de la joven, pero ahora entendía que ella sentía algo más que aprecio y respeto por él. Desechó esos pensamientos, él no podía, "Ni quería " corresponderle. Se recalcó esto último. Ella era una simple humana y él, el Gran Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste — En mes y medio tomaré a Asuka como mi compañera — Y allí lo pudo escuchar a la perfección, como el corazón de la joven se detenía por escasos segundos. Su rostro se tornó tan pálido como nunca antes lo había visto, y por un momento creyó que se desmayaría.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel. Él se casaría con otra, lo tendría que ver feliz con ella, mientras ella se sumía en la más profunda tristeza. Tendrían cachorros como resultado de su unión. No, eso no lo podría soportar. Sintió un hueco en su estómago y cómo la invadían unas nauseas horribles, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, pero no podía mostrarse así ante él, no podía ser una molestia. Si esa era su decisión, entonces tendría que respetarla. De sobra sabía que él nunca le correspondería, pero como dolía aquella verdad, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Bajó la cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y así él no pudiese ver cuan cristalizados estaban, por el llanto que amenazaba por salir — Me.. Me alegro mucho por usted amo — Trató de que su voz no temblara.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos — ¿A quién quería engañar con esas palabras?, Estaba claro que a él no — Podía oler claramente el olor a sal de sus lágrimas. Alegría era lo último que ella sentía en ese momento y él lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Tengo que irme del castillo? — Preguntó en un susurro, temiendo por la respuesta.

— ¿Irte?, ¿Eso deseas? — Su voz sonó tan indiferente como siempre, aunque en su interior estaba más que furioso por la sola idea.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a responder y eso lo calmó, aunque se negara a admitirlo — Pero tal vez a su esposa no le agrade mi presencia — Reunió todo su valor para decir estas palabras.

— No tiene porque interferir. Tú eres mi protegida y este es tu lugar.

Rin levantó la cara de golpe, sintió una enorme felicidad por sus palabras — Aquél era su lugar — Pero también su mente le recordó "eres mi protegida". Claro era simplemente eso — Le regaló una sonrisa forzada — Se lo agradezco mucho amo.

Él la escrutó duramente con la mirada. Odiaba que le mintiera, pero no le diría nada, entendía el por qué de su actitud — Bien — Contestó sécamente — Descansa — Y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

####%%#########

Cuando se vio sola en la habitación, pudo darle rienda suelta a su llanto — Iba a casarse con otra, Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía, no quería quedarse allí, verlo feliz con ella, mientras la besaba, abrazaba, le hacía.. — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza — No podría soportarlo.

— Rin, ¿Puedo pasar?.

— Sí Naoko — Necesitaba tanto a su nana. Era como si le hubiese leído la mente o tal vez ya sabía lo de la unión de Sesshomaru.

— Rin — Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su niña llena de lágrimas y sollozando sin control. Corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

— Se va a casar — Dijo con la voz rota, mientras su labio inferior temblaba, a causa del llanto.

— Lo sé, Kisho me lo acaba de decir — Sintió como Rin temblaba entre sus brazos, hipando cada vez más fuerte — Llora, saca todo ese dolor mi niña.

La morena se acomodó en su regazo, mientras Naoko acariciaba su largo cabello, en una forma muda de consolarla.

— ¿Cuando se comprometió? — Preguntó en un susurro.

Naoko suspiró — Hace un siglo., la verdad pensé que lo había roto — Apartó la mirada fastidiada.

Rin guardó silencio por un momento — Un siglo, ella ni siquiera había vivido la mitad de ese tiempo — Entonces sobre ella cayó el peso de la realidad. Nunca podría estar con él porque ella era una simple humana. Más dolor para su maltrecho corazón — Lady Asuka — Mencionó más para sí misma. Aquella youkai era realmente bella, perteneciente a la realeza demoníaca. La compañera perfecta para Sesshomaru — Sonrió con amargura — Entendía a la perfección el porqué el mononoke la había escogido.

Naoko prestó atención a las palabras de la joven — No pienses en ella mi niña, te puedo asegurar que Sesshomaru no tiene ningún sentimiento afectivo hacia ella, sólo la escogió por el poder que obtendría al unir sus reinos.

Rin levantó la cabeza, para así poder mirar a la youkai a los ojos — Por mí tampoco tiene sentimientos de ese tipo — Más lágrimas surcaron sus tersas mejillas.

— No digas eso, sabes muy bien que no es cierto, que él te aprecia de una forma especial.

— Pero no me ama — Respondió con amargura — Sólo soy su protegida, tal vez para él significo lo mismo que el señor Jaken o Ah-Un.

Esto sí molesto a la youkai que la miró con seriedad — Quizás tengas razón y no te ame, pero no compares el cariño que te profesa con su simpatía por Jaken o el dragón. Estoy convencida que te quiere aún más que a Kisho y a mí, que lo consideramos como a un hijo.

La joven bajó la cabeza nuevamente — Disculpame, tal vez estoy siendo injusta, pero es que esta tristeza es tan grande — Volvió a llorar.

— No tienes porque disculparte, puedo entender como te sientes. Es muy difícil amar a alguien como Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué no vas a visitar al príncipe Inuyasha y a su compañera?, Tal vez el verlos te distraiga un poco.

Rin lo meditó un momento, para luego asentir — Me hará muy bien cambiar de ambiente por un rato — Sonrió un poco más calmada — Le pediré permiso al señor Sesshomaru para ir mañana.

Naoko sonrió — Me gustaría mucho conocer al príncipe Inuyasha y a su familia.

— ¿No lo conoces? — La miró sorprendida — Siempre hablas de él con tanta familiaridad, que pensé lo conocías cuando era cachorro.

— No, el Lord Inu no Taisho nunca trajo al príncipe a vivir aquí. Tampoco conocí a la princesa Izayoi, la madre del príncipe.

— Ya veo, quizás un día de estos el señor Sesshomaru te permita ir hasta la aldea, para que lo conozcas.

La youkai asintió — ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche aquí contigo?.

Rin negó con la cabeza — Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Intentaré dormir y mañana le pediré permiso al amo para ir a la aldea del señor Inuyasha.

La youkai le acarició con ternura la mejilla — Entonces descansa mi niña — Se levantó marchándose y dejando a Rin en la completa soledad de la habitación.

###%%%%####

Los rayos del sol iluminaban al majestuoso castillo del Oeste. En su interior, despertaba con pesadez la joven humana, había llorado durante toda la noche y vencida por el cansancio logró dormir, un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Intentó controlar el sonido de sus sollozos, para evitar ser escuchada por el Lord que dormía justo en la habitación contigua a la suya.

Sabía que aquello era casi imposible, considerando el fino oído del inuyoukai.

Suspiró con pesadez, tendría que ir a ver precisamente al causante de su dolor, para pedirle permiso de visitar a sus amigos de la aldea. Sabía que Kagome le ayudaría a tomar una decisión en su dilema, porque no podía negárselo, una parte de ella quería huir de ese castillo, para no ver a su amo con otra, pero la otra sentía que no podría alejarse de él.

Decidió tomar un baño, para luego dirigirse al comedor a desayunar como todas las mañanas, intentó poner su mejor cara y darse ánimos para fingir ante todos, en especial ante él.

— Buenos días Rin — La saludó Naoko, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro — ¿Cómo te sientes?.

La aludida desvió la mirada y su silencio fue la mejor respuesta para la youkai — ¿El amo ya está en el comedor?

Naoko asintió — Llegó hace un momento.

— Entonces me daré prisa — Le sonrió debilmente y se marchó a toda prisa hacía el comedor.

.

.

— Buenos días amo — Lo saludó, apenas ingresó al comedor. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza — Y ¿El señor Jaken? — Preguntó para cortar el incómodo silencio. Antes le agraba estar asi con él, sólo haciéndose compañía, sin pronunciar palabra, pero ahora todo había cambiado debido a su próxima unión.

— En las tierras del Sur — Contestó con poco interés, mientras comía un pequeño bocado.

— Ya veo — La sola mensión de aquel lugar, hizo que sintiera una punzada en su corazón. Intentó disimularlo cambiando el tema. Le pediría permiso, se llenó de valor y así las palabras salieron de su boca — Amo ¿Me da permiso para ir a visitar la aldea del señor Inuyasha? — Cruzó los dedos disimuladamente, rogando que aceptara.

El Lord la miró escrutándola detenidamente, después de un par de minutos en silencio, donde Rin ya había perdido la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, él finalmente habló — ¿Cuándo? — Su tono grave la sobresaltó un poco.

— Hoy mismo, si usted está de acuerdo.

— Bien, luego del desayuno te llevaré yo mismo y te recogeré al anochecer.

Rin quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, siempre era Kisho el que se encargaba de acompañarla, las pocas veces que había ido a la aldea — Es.. esta bien amo — Sonrió — Se lo agradezco mucho.

El la ignoró y continuó con sus alimentos.

La morena se sintió un poco mejor, al saber que vería pronto a sus amigos. Se lo informó a Naoko y Kisho y estos se alegraron por ella, aunque le pareció muy extraño que el amo del castillo decidiera llevarla y recogerla personalmente.

Se encontraban en la entrada principal, ella sobre Ah-Un y el mononoke al lado de ellos. Se disponían a levantar el vuelo, cuando una presencia desconocida puso en alerta los sentidos de Sesshomaru. Frente a ellos descendió un joven youkai, de apariencia hermosa. Se inclinó frente al Lord y le tendió un pergamino.

— Lord Sesshomaru, le traigo un mensaje de Lady Irasue.

El aludido tomó el pergamino con poco interés, mientras lo abría y fruncía el ceño al leer su contenido.

El joven youkai se mantenía en la misma posición, a la espera de una respuesta.

— Dile que está bien — Escupió con acidez.

— Como ordene milord — El joven se levantó y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al castillo de la Inuyoukai.

— ¿Que ha sucedido? — Se atrevió a preguntar Kisho, al ver la expresión molesta del Lord.

— Mi madre vendrá con Asuka en un par de horas — Su voz sonó casi como un gruñido.

Rin volvió a sentir el mismo dolor en su pecho, ella vendría, estarían juntos, esa sería su realidad a partir de ahora.

— Rin — La joven miró en su dirección, casi sobresaltada — Kisho te acompañara a la aldea de Inuyasha — Y dicho esto se marchó hacia el interior del castillo.

La joven reprimió las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía, miró a Kisho con una sonrisa, quién la observaba con la pena reflejada en su rostro — ¿Nos vamos Kisho?.

— Claro mi niña.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea. El sentir el aire rozando sus mejillas, fue como un bálsamo para la joven, quien respiró profundamente y un sólo pensamiento surcó su mente — Tal vez sería mejor irse del castillo definitivamente.

###%%%%%#########%%%##%%%%######

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi, Guest, claudy05, Jezabel.

Hola a todas, por aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando. Como ven, ya Rin sabe lo del compromiso de Sessho y lo tomó muuuuyy mal como era de esperarse. Pobrecita :(. Y ese Sesshomaru maldito, sabe que Rin lo ama, pero se hace al que no le importa. Muy buena idea eso de que Rin también tenga alguien que la quiera. Jeje.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

.

.

Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

.

.

Acaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Capítulo 4

.

.

Volaron por más de una hora, Rin se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino, Kisho la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y sentía mucha pena por ella. Sin duda alguna su niña estaba sufriendo, y todo por culpa de ese cachorro insensible.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al contemplar en el horizonte, las pequeñas casas de los aldeanos.

— Riiiinn — Gritaron a coro cuatro niños, que se acercaban corriendo hacia ella.

— Hola mis niños ¿como están? — Les regaló una gran sonrisa.

— Muy bien Rin — La primera en llegar hasta ella, fue Akira. A su lado estaba su hermana gemela Ayaka, hijas de Miroku y Sango.

Las pequeñas tenían 9 años, de cabello negros que le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos chocolates y piel blanca.

Detrás de ellas llegaron Kishiro, el hermano de las gemelas, muy parecido a ellas y Daiki el primogénito de Inuyasha. Tenía su característico cabello plateado, ojos ámbar y sus lindas orejitas, que coronaban su cabeza. Ambos niños contaban con 4 años de edad.

— Te hemos extrañado mucho — Daiki se lanzó sobre ella. Los demás lo imitaron, haciendo que la joven rodara por la hierba, entre carcajadas.

— Mocosos ya basta, dejen a Rin, la van a lastimar — Gritó Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los niños se incorporaron al instante, Rin sacudió su kimono, mientras reía.

— Muchas gracias señor Inuyasha — Sonrió.

— Feeh ¿Hoy te cambiaron de guardián? — Preguntó mirando a Kisho — Bueno aunque prefiero que venga Kisho, a tener que soportar al idiota de Sesshomaru.

Kisho rió ante sus palabras, pero se puso serio de golpe, al ver como el rostro de la joven se entristeció, ante la sola mención del Lord — Es bueno verlo príncipe Inuyasha — Sonrió.

— No me digas príncipe — Espetó — Me hace sentir extraño — Murmuró.

— Lo lamento, pero usted es el príncipe del Oeste — Se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha bufó como respuesta y Rin rió ante la escena.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Kagome?

— En la cabaña con Haruka.

— Iré a verlas, la última vez que vi a Haruka tenía sólo un mes. Ahora debe estar enorme.

Inuyasha sonrió — Está hermosa — Levantó el mentón en señal de orgullo.

Rin sonrió — Muero de ganas por saludarlas, vamos niños — Señor Kisho ¿Nos acompaña?

— Enseguida voy mi niña, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con el príncipe.

— Esta bien.

Ambos hombres vieron cómo la joven se perdía entre las casas de la aldea. Al saberse solos, Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar — ¿Que le sucede a Rin?, su tristeza puede olerse a kilómetros de distancia.

Kisho suspiro — Es por el amo.

— ¿Qué le hizo ese maldito? — Gruñó, apretando el mango de Tessaiga, como si se dispusiera a atacar en ese momento a un enemigo invisible, que tenía frente a él.

— Se va a unir con Lady Asuka.

Inuyasha retiró la mano de su espada y lo miró interrogante — No sé quién es la tal Asuka.

— Es la Lady del Sur, la prometida del Lord desde hace un siglo — Aclaró.

— No lo sabía — Su voz sonó más relajada — Entonces Rin está así porque…

— Está enamorada del Lord — Completó Kisho.

— Niña tonta — Espetó — ¿Como se pudo enamorar de ese idiota? — Frunció el ceño — Ella sabe muy bien que no se fijaría en una humana.

— El amo es muy especial con Rin, la quiere y la cuida, es su protegida, pero su orgullo es tan grande, que por eso se unirá a la Lady, aunque no siente nada por ella.

— Dudo que Sesshomaru pueda sentir algo por alguien — Rió.

— Se equivoca príncipe — Apartó la vista de su acompañante y la posó en el horizonte — Estoy seguro que por Rin siente algo muy especial, sólo que se niega a reconocerlo.

— Rin es una buena mujer, y si ese idiota no la sabe apreciar es su problema — Contestó molesto.

Kisho sonrió — Estoy de acuerdo con usted, sólo espero que el amo se dé cuenta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha bufó — Feeh, lo dudo mucho. Vamos, alcancemos a esa niña con mal gusto — Hizo una mueca de asco y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

Kisho sólo sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, al tiempo que seguía a Inuyasha.

.

.

Los niños llegaron en compañía de Rin a la cabaña de Kagome, reían y parloteaban alrededor de la joven. Dentro de la cabaña, se encontraba la sacerdotisa en compañía de la anciana Kaede.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? — Miró a la anciana confundida.

— No lo sé Kagome, iré a averiguar — Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, debido a lo avanzado de su edad, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, los niños entraron como una avalancha, y casi la derriban en el proceso.

— Niños, tengan más cuidado — Los reprendió Kagome.

— Lo sentimos — Corearon los cuatro, al tuempo que hacían una reverencia.

Las dos sacerdotisas no pudieron evitar sonreír, por la ternura que producía esa escena.

— Ahora díganme, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Preguntó Kagome.

— Es Rin — Contestó Daiki — Ha venido a visitarnos.

La mencionada se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña, mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás mi niña? — La saludó Kaede.

— Bien anciana Kaede. (no quería preocupar a la anciana) — Se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla — ¿Y usted?.

— Yo me encuentro muy bien — Le sonrió.

—¿Dónde está están la señora Sango y el monje Miroku? No los he visto aún.

— Están en una aldea vecina, ayudando a destruir a un ogro.

— Oh ya veo, rs una lástima, quería saludarlos.

— Rin, me da tanto gusto verte — Chilló Kagome emocionada.

La menor sonrió — A mi también me da gusto verla señora Kagome — Se acercó más hacia ella, para contemplar a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en su regazo — Es realmente hermosa — Susurró.

Kagome sonrió. La pequeña Haruka era muy parecida a su hermano Daiki, la única diferencia es que sus ojos eran chocolates como los de su madre — Gracias, también es muy inteligente — Dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pequeña. Rin la contemplaba embelesada — De seguro tu serás una gran madre — Le sonrió a la joven, pero pudo ver como ésta ensombrecía su rostro.

— Dudo mucho que algún día sea madre— Susurró con amargura.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Eres muy joven aún — La reprendió con dulzura.

Rin no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por el llanto, que se acumulaba en estos.

Kagome se alarmó, y de forma sutil le pidió a la anciana que llevará a los niños a jugar un rato afuera. La mayor entendió la indirecta, y se apresuró a llevar a cabo su petición.

Estando a solas, Kagome se aventuró a preguntarle a Rin que era lo que le sucedía.

— ¿Que pasa Rin? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? — Preguntó al tiempo que colocaba a su bebé en un futón, que estaba cerca de ellas.

La joven no soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, dejando salir todo el dolor que embargaba su alma.

La sacerdotisa le acariciaba el cabello de forma maternal.

— Es el señor Sesshomaru — Logró decir entre hipidos — Se.. se va a casar.

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos, ahora podía entender la tristeza de la joven. Hacía tiempo atrás, la menor le había confesado su amor por el mononoke, aunque ella ya lo sospechaba — ¿Como que se va a casar? ¿ Con quién?.

— Con Asuka, la lady del Sur. Naoko me dijo que se habían comprometido hace un siglo, y.. y.. que se casarán en menos de dos meses — Hipó con más fuerza.

Kagome se quedó en silencio un momento, sopesando lo que diría a continuación. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar lentamente — Creo que deberias hablar con Sesshomaru y contarle lo que sientes por él.

Rin se separó rápidamente de ella y se quedó viéndola, como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo — No.. Claro que no — Contestó horrorizada — Yo no puedo decirle eso, me odiaría — Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— Sesshomaru, nunca te odiaría — Le aseguró — Tal vez si le cuentas lo que sientes, recapacite y deshaga ese tonto compromiso.

— No — Volvió a negar con la cabeza — Estoy segura de que él me echaría del castillo.

— Entonces ¿Piensas quedarte allí cuando se casé?.

La joven meditó su respuesta un momento — No — Agachó la cabeza y más lágrimas surcaron sus tersas mejillas.

— ¿Entonces si de igual forma piensas irte qué más da?.

Kagome tenía razón, pero por otra parte no quería ganarse el desprecio de su amo. Levantó su cabeza con determinación y se limpió las lágrimas — Lo haré y luego me iré del castillo — Su voz sonaba decidida.

La sacerdotisa puso los ojos en blanco. Esta niña si que era negativa — ¿Por qué crees que él te rechazará? — Cuestionó.

— Porque soy humana — No hubo duda alguna en sus palabras, pero fueron pronunciadas con profundo dolor.

— Ambas sabemos que para él, tú no eres una humana común — Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos — Te revivió, te cuido, corrección te sigue cuidando, te ha permitido vivir en su castillo, a su lado, como su protegida. Para mí es motivo suficiente para creer que para él eres especial.

Rin sonrió tímidamente, mientras se sonrojaba. Visto desde ese ángulo la mayor tenía razón.

Kagome tomó las manos de la más joven entre las suyas — Ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de Inuyasha — Sonrió — Puedes volver a la aldea si así lo deseas. Estoy segura de que la anciana Kaede se sentiría feliz de recibirte.

Ella asintió — Se lo agradezco mucho.

.

El resto de la tarde se pasó muy rápido, entre los juegos de los niños y las bromas de Kisho. Rin no quería regresar al castillo ese día, temía encontrar a "la feliz pareja" allí, sabía que eso le causaría mucho dolor, aunque no más que el que sentiría por la decisión que había tomado.

— Ya debemos regresar pequeña — La voz de Kisho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? — Pidió con un gracioso puchero.

Kisho rió — Ya sabes que no es posible, el amo se enojará mucho si llegamos después del anochecer.

La morena sólo asintió con tristeza. Procedió a despedirse de todos, con la promesa de regresar pronto. Ellos asintieron, pero sólo Kagome sabía la certeza de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — Le preguntó Inuyasha a su mujer, cuando se habían quedado a solas.

— Es Rin, ella.. — Dudó un poco — Está enamorada de Sesshomaru.

— Feh, no sé cómo puede tener tan mal gusto.

Kagome lo miró atentamente — ¿Lo sabías? Inquirió entrcerrando los ojos.

— Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo y Kisho me lo confirmó hoy — Habló serio.— Pero estoy seguro de que él no le corresponde y que la hará sufrir mucho.

— Otro negativo — Pensó la sacerdotisa rolando los ojos — Yo confió en que todo saldrá bien entre ellos — Sonrió.

.

.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en el viaje de regreso al castillo. Al llegar Naoko los esperaba en la entrada.

— Mi niña — Abrazó a Rin y ella correspondió a su muestra de cariño.

—¿Se fueron? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— Sí, desde hace horas — Hizo una mueca de desagrado — El amo está de peor humor — Suspiró.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

— En su habitación.

— Iré a hablar con él — Dijo decidida.

Naoko solo la observó de forma interrogante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

.

.

Rin caminó a paso rápido hasta la habitación del Lord. Llevaba una mano en el pecho, como intentando calmar su agitada respiración y el alocado latido de su corazón — Valor Rin, valor — Se decía internamente.

Tocó dos veces la puerta esperando el permiso de entrada. Sabía que no era necesario que anunciara que se trataba de ella, seguramente el mononoke había percibido su presencia desde que llegó al castillo.

— Adelante.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar su voz, no podía negar que lo había extrañado mucho, a pesar de estar sin verlo sólo un par de horas. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería de ahora en adelante, cuando se tuviera que ir del castillo. Reprimió las enormes ganas de llorar que este pensamiento le provocó y deslizó la puerta, reuniendo todo su valor.

— Buenas noches amo.

El Lord se encontraba de pié, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

— Buenas noches — La miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se giró.

— Amo.. yo — No sabía cómo continuar, en su cabeza todo era más sencillo.

— No balbuces, sabes que me desagrada — Su voz se endureció un poco, pero no se giró para mirarla.

— Disculpeme amo — Bajó la mirada — Lo amo — Soltó sin más.

Sesshomaru no cambió su postura, sabía eso desde hacía tiempo, aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía que ella se animara a confesarselo.

Como vio que él no dijo nada, continuó con lo que tenía planead — Tal vez le moleste que sienta esto porque soy humana, pero no lo puedo evitar — Tragó con dificultad, le dolía mucho la garganta a causa del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar — Por eso he decidido que me iré del castillo mañana mismo — Pausó un momento — No soportaré el verlo con Lady Asuka, asi que sera lo mejor.

— No tienes que hacerlo — Su voz esta vez sonó realmente molesta.

— Lo sé amo, pero le repito no soportaré verlo con su pareja. Por eso volveré a la aldea del señor Inuyasha, pero antes quisiera pedirle algo.

— ¿Que es? — Inquirió aún molesto.

— Quiero estar con usted.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que se iría?.

Cómo vio que él no dijo nada, imaginó que no había entendido, así que procedió a explicarle — Quiero que estemos juntos, como un hombre y una mujer, quiero que me haga el amor.

##########%%%%%%%%##%%%%%%%#####%%%##

Agradecimientos especiales a: Lady du Verseau, Serenity usagi,

Guest, ranmasan, jezabel, nani28.

Hola a todas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, que espero les guste. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Me imagino que muchas se sorprenderán con la decisión de Rin, bueno lo de irse del castillo es bastante lógico, pero pedirle una noche a Sessho no lo es tanto, aunque no la juzguen, ella está desesperada, porque piensa que no lo va a ver más, así que quiere llevarse ese "recuerdo" de él. Veremos como reacciona el youkai, que hasta ahora se ha mostrado muy indiferente ante la declaración de Rin y su decisión de marcharse del castillo.

Como siempre espero les guste y les pido me dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 5

.

.

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos, ante las palabras de Rin, pero rápidamente recobró su semblante habitual. Con lentitud se giró hacia ella y clavó sus orbes dorados sobre el rostro sonrojado de su protegida — No sabes lo que pides — Siseó, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Rin estaba totalmente avergonzada. La mirada de Sesshomaru penetraba su alma y se sentía como una tonta, pero se encontraba allí con un propósito y no se iba a arrepentir ahora. Respiró hondamente y se dio valor, trató de que su voz sonara lo más firme posible, sabía que si titubeaba él se aprovecharía para negarle su petición — Sí, lo sé señor Sesshomaru — Se sorprendió de que su voz sonara más segura de lo que hubiese pensado.

El Lord avanzó unos pasos hacía ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia. Todo su cuerpo tembló por la cercanía, pero le mantuvo la mirada para demostrarle que no se arrepentía de su petición — No haré tal cosa Rin — Espetó, mirándola aún más molesto, pero lejos de intimidarla, esto hizo que se aferrara más a su deseo.

—¿Es porque soy humana? — Preguntó con dolor en su voz.

— No — Contestó secamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?, dígamelo por favor — Pidió casi con súplica. En ese momento ya había perdido la batalla contra el llanto, y unas molestas lágrimas rodaban cuesta abajo de sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru no contestó a su pregunta, sólo se limitó a seguirla mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Como vio que sería inútil esperar una respuesta de su parte, decidió seguir hablando — No lo entiendo.— Negó suavemente con la cabeza — Usted siempre ha cumplido todos mis deseos, desde que era una niña y por más tontos que fuesen, pero ahora no quiere cumplir el deseo más importante para mí.

— Esos deseos no te causaron ningún daño — Habló con tono grave.

Entonces era eso, no quería causarle daño. Rin sintió una oleada de sentimientos que no supo descifrar, y lo peor es que no sabía si eso la aliviaba o preocupaba más — Pero usted nunca me haría daño — Pronunció cada palabra con voz firme y segura.

El mononoke relajó sus facciones, en su interior sintió algo agradable al saber que Rin confiaba ciegamente en él, pero no podía, no se dejaría llevar por eso — Soy un demonio Rin — Señaló con obviedad — Me pides amor, yo no conozco tal sentimiento.

— No es cierto, usted me quiere, lo sé, me ha cuidado desde niña, siempre me ha tratado como a alguien especial — La joven mantenía sus puños apretados con fuerza, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su llanto ya había cesado, ahora sólo quedaba su inquebrantable deseo de estar una vez con el amor de su vida.

El Inuyoukai suspiró imperceptiblemente, Rin era demasiado testaruda desde niña, y era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de la humana, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Decidió que si no la ahuyentaba con palabras lo haría con hechos, así que acortó la distancia que los separaba, la tomó por el mentón ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven y la besó.

La morena quedó en blanco, pero salió de su transe al sentir la tibieza de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Era apenas un roce, un contacto sutil que la hizo estremecerse por completo, pero sin previo aviso cambió de intensidad, dando paso a uno salvaje y demandante, al cual no podía corresponder por más que lo deseara. Intentó retroceder, pero el Lord colocó una de sus manos sobre su nunca intensificando el contacto. Un nudo se formó en su estómago e intentó seguirle el ritmo,, pero sintió un terrible dolor en su labio inferior y pronto probó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien se alejó de ella, rompiendo el beso repentinamente, entonces llevó su dedo índice hacía su boca y contorneó el labio, palideció al ver el líquido carmesí que manchaba su dedo y se escurría por su mano.

Miró a Sesshomaru, quien la observaba estoico, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado.

Él se giró para salir de la habitación, si continuaba así terminaría perdiendo su autocontrol y Rin sería la más perjudicada, no podía permitirse tomar la inocencia de su niña, por más que lo deseara. Dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el susurro de unas ropas cayendo al piso, se giró lentamente y allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba la perfecta imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su protegida.

Sintió un calor nacer en su entrepierna y expandirse por todo su cuerpo, tan solo de contemplar su bien formada anatomía. Era perfecta, su piel tan blanca y visiblemente tersa, se le antojaba tocarla morderla, sus senos coronados por su pezones sonrosados, las piernas largas y estilizadas, deseaba tanto estar entre ellas.

Intentó apartar la mirada, pero le costaba hacerlo, en su interior se libraba una lucha titánica entre su cordura y su instinto, aunque en su exterior seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Rin lo miró totalmente sonrojada, era la primera vez que mostraba su desnudez ante alguien, y que esa persona fuese precisamente el amor de su vida, no le facilitaba las cosas, pero ella había pedido estar con él, y se dijo a sí misma que si quería cumplir su deseo ese era solo el principio.

Sesshomaru volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y la miró con los ojos cargados de lujuria y deseo. Rin tembló ante esa mirada hasta ahora desconocida para ella. La cordura la golpeó en la cara y supo que lo más sensato era que saliera corriendo de allí.

Hizo el ademán de inclinarse para recoger su ropa, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo, y la apegó al cuerpo masculino con exagerada fuerza. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritito de sorpresa, ante la acción tan inesperada del Inuyoukai.

— No intentes escapar de mi Rin — Le susurró en el oído, con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sintió como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba ante aquel sutil contacto y una sensación de vacío se alojó en su bajo vientre. Una mezcla de orgullo y temor se mezcló en su pecho. Había logrado seducir al demonio más frío que conocía, siendo ella una simple mortal, y eso le hacía sentirse tan orgullosa, no obstante, temía que no pudiese estar a la altura de los deseos del Lord y más aún siendo esa su primera vez.

Con un rápido movimiento la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó en el futón, comenzó un beso suave que lentamente se volvió salvaje. La morena comenzó a corresponderle, aunque de forma un tanto torpe.

Dirigió sus manos temblorosas hasta posarlas en su pecho y poco a poco las bajó hasta su obi con la intención de de desatarlo, pero el temblor de sus pequeñas manos no se lo permitía. Sesshomaru entendió la indirecta y se lo desató, despojándose también de su haori.

La cara de Rin enrojeció varios tonos más, si eso era posible, al ver el pecho desnudo del Lord. Esto le hizo gracia y contuvo el fuerte impulso de sonreír, ante la inocencia de su protegida.

Dejó su boca y trasladó sus besos hasta el cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando cada trozo de piel. La joven humana sólo podía gemir ante sus caricias y aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros.

Tomó los senos entre sus grandes manos y los estrujó con poca delicadeza, provocando que la joven soltara gritos mezclados entre dolor y placer. Decidió reemplazar una de sus manos por la boca, contorneó el pezón con la lengua, logrando que ella se estremeciera por completo. Con su mano libre recorrió sus muslos y se detuvo en su entrepierna. Rin dio un respingo ante el contacto y el Lord esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Comenzó a acariciar su entrada, primero sus pliegues con delicadeza y luego sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la joven.

Rin ahogó un gemido de dolor, al sentir la extraña intromisión.

Tal y como lo había pensado, ella era demasiado estrecha para él, frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero en ese momento su deseo podía más que su razonamiento.

Se movió primero lento y aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, cuando comprobó que la molestia de la joven había desaparecido, decidió introducir un segundo dedo y repetir la misma operación.

Rin jadeaba y gemía sin control, no sabía que tantas sensaciones se pudiesen experimentar al mismo tiempo. Había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello plateado.

El demonio retiró sus dedos para luego posicionarse entre las piernas. Rin no supo en qué momento él se deshizo de su hakama, pero pudo sentir perfectamente el contacto de ambas pieles desnudas y algo tibio y palpitante en la entrada de su intimidad.

Sesshomaru se colocó a su altura y la beso, pero no con salvajismo, sino con cierta ternura como si quisiera calmarla para lo que venía a continuación.

— Relájate — Susurró en su oído y ella asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Luego sintió como él comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente en su interior, era incómodo mucho más que cuando sintió sus dedos. Intentó relajarse como él le había dicho, ese era su deseo, así que ahora no podía arrepentirse cuando casi lo cumplía en su totalidad.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, para callar el grito de dolor que le provocó el que Sesshomaru rompiera aquella fina barrera que demostraba su pureza.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y él se acercó para secarlas con su mano, había sido lo más cuidadoso posible, pero el hecho de que Rin era una humana no ayudaba mucho.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes esperando a que el cuerpo femenino se acostumbrara a él, luego empezó con movimientos suaves que poco a poco aumentaban de velocidad.

Rin gemía extasiada, aquello era simplemente glorioso, cada embestida que le propinaba el Lord era como estar más y más cerca del paraíso. Se descubrió a sí misma rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas para profundizar las embestidas.

Él gruñía en su oído y esto no hacía más que excitarla, a tal punto de sentir que su pequeño cuerpo no podría soportar tantas emociones y sensaciones.

En medio de las embestidas más profundas, sintió un ardor en la piel de su cuello y luego un líquido escurrir por su pecho. No le prestó demasiada atención, estaba muy concentrada en lo que le hacía sentir Sesshomaru.

Sintió una especie de vacío en su bajo vientre y luego como si una burbuja de placer estallara en su interior. No pudo contener un grito de placer, con movimientos más rápidos y profundos el Lord también llegó a su clímax gruñendo de satisfacción.

Sesshomaru se acostó a su lado, mientras la miraba de reojo. La joven intentaba regular su respiración, el sonrojo aún se mantenía en sus mejillas y el sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo.

— Qué frágiles son los humanos, repugnante — Pensó.

— Déjeme creerlo — Al escuchar la voz de Rin, que más parecía un susurro, giró su rostro para mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas?— Frunció levemente el ceño.

— Déjeme creer que por esta noche usted me ama como yo lo amo.

Sesshomaru no cambió su expresión, ni pronunció palabra alguna, pero algo dentro de sí se removió, un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para él. Con delicadeza colocó el cuerpo de Rin sobre su pecho y aspiró el dulce olor de su sedoso cabello. La joven levantó la cara con dificultad, le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse despierta, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

########&&##&########&&###&###&&#

La luz del alba la hizo removerse inquieta en el futón, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus labios al intentar tallarse los ojos. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al reconocer el lugar donde estaba y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sintió una gran alegría en su pecho y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, pero pronto desapareció al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola en la habitación, no era como si esperara que se quedara junto a ella luego de lo ocurrido, pero igual sintió un vacío en su interior.

Entonces recordó que le había dicho al Lord que se marcharía ese mismo día. Así que reuniendo todo su valor y dejando escapar de vez en cuando un leve gemido de dolor, se incorporó para dirigirse a su habitación. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestida, sonrió, él se había tomado esa molestia.

Salió al pasillo y lentamente abrió la puerta, entró con cuidado, pero casi se infarta al ver a Naoko de pie en medio de la estancia, mirándola de una forma que no sabía descifrar.

— Naoko yo..

— ¿Que hiciste Rin? — Su tono usualmente dulce, ahora se notaba molesto — No, no me respondas — Negó con la cabeza — Mejor dime porqué cometiste esa locura.

— ¿Co.. cómo es que lo sabes?

— Olfato de youkai — Se limitó a decir — Pero aún no has respondido.

La joven tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor — Me iré hoy del castillo — Desvío la mirada — Regresaré a la aldea del señor Inuyasha y esa fue la despedida entre el señor Sesshomaru y yo.

— ¿El amo te lo ordenó? — Preguntó con evidente temor en su voz — No creo que esa sea la mejor despedida, pero sé cuánto amas a Sesshomaru, así que no puedo reprocharte nada.

Rin sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, agradecía tanto que Naoko entendiera por lo menos el hecho de que se hubiese acostado con el Inuyoukai —No, fui yo quien tomó esa decisión, no puedo estar aquí cuando ella llegue, no soportaré verlos juntos. Entiendeme por favor — Rompió en llanto ante la mirada ahora angustiada de la que era como su madre.

Naoko se acercó a ella para abrazarla — Te entiendo mi niña, pero entiendeme tu a mí, va a ser demasiado difícil el no tenerte cerca, eres como una hija para Kisho y para mí.

— Los sé — Dijo entre hipidos — Y también que estoy siendo muy egoísta por tomar esta decisión, pero no voy a poder, estoy segura de eso.

— No mi pequeña, creo que la egoísta he sido yo, te estoy pidiendo algo demasiado difícil — Se alejó unos centímetros de ella y limpió sus lágrimas — Yo te apoyo, aunque me duela tu partida, y estoy segura de que Kisho también.

— Gracias, gracias — Volvió a abrazarla, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer — Volvió a su tarea de acariciarle el cabello —¿Cuando te iras?

— Hoy mismo — Contestó en casi un susurro.

La mayor no respondió nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. Se quedaron así en silencio durante un largo, hasta que Rin se calmó y su llanto cesó.

— Iré por Kisho — Rompió el silencio la youkai — Ve recogiendo tus cosas, también le avisaré a Jaken, anoche regresó al castillo.

Rin asintió lentamente, mientras se separaba de Naoko y ambas se disponían a hacer lo acordado.

#########%##%#%#%##%%%%%##%%

Un rato después ya casi estaba todo el equipaje listo, y Naoko tocaba la puerta en compañía de Kisho y Jaken.

— Dime que no es cierto que te vas — Exigió Kisho con dolor en su voz.

— No puedo permanecer aquí, no puedo verlo con ella — Volvió a romper en llanto.

Kisho se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó — Todo es culpa de ese cachorro insensible — Espetó — Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí para golpearlo, pero claro el muy cobarde se marchó después de.. — Se cortó ante lo que iba a decir. Naoko le advirtió que no mencionara el hecho de que Rin y Sesshomaru habían compartido el lecho la noche anterior.

— ¿Se marchó? — La morena lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto — Ni siquiera le importó que le dijera que se iría ese día — Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

— Tranquila Rin, todo estará bien — La consoló el youkai, aunque en su interior no estuviese muy convencido.

— Niña tonta — Jaken se animó a hablar para intentar romper el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

— Señor Jaken, me da tanto gusto verlo — Se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Gracias por todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí, lo quiero mucho.

— ¿Por qué te despides mocosa? — Espetó fingiendo enojo — Te iré a visitar a la aldea de ese estúpido hanyou — Levantó la barbilla en forma arrogante.

— Gracias — Lo volvió a abrazar y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes todo listo? — Le preguntó Naoko. La joven asintió.

— Entonces vámonos — Le dijo Kisho, mientras tomaba sus pertenencias — Ah-Un está en la entrada, ambos te llevaremos hasta la aldea.

— No es necesario Kisho, sabes que me puedo cuidar sola.

— Los sé — El youkai la miró duramente por unos instantes — Pero quiero acompañarte.

Rin asintió y se giró hasta Naoko, arrojándose en sus brazos — Gracias por todo, te voy a extrañar mucho — Sollozó — No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente.

— ¿Pero qué dices mi niña?, esto no es una despedida. Yo también iré a visitarte a esa aldea y de paso conocer al joven príncipe y a su familia — Le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada y besó su frente. Rin solo atinó a asentir.

##################################

Salieron al patio principal, donde los esperaba el dragón de dos cabezas. Kisho tomó el equipaje de la joven y lo acomodó en el lomo del Ah-Un, para luego ayudarla a subir. Rin contempló por última vez el castillo, el lugar que durante años había llamado hogar.

#################################

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela,Rinnu,

Serenity usagi, .96,claudy05, jezabel.

Por fin se arregló el problema de los reviews y ya los puedo leer weeee.

Hola, Hola a todas. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, he de confesarles que ha sido el más difícil de todos los que he escrito. Seducir a Sessho y luego el lemon, las subidas y bajadas en las emociones de este par uff, fue complicado, así que les pido disculpas si no llena sus espectativas. :(.

Ahora centrándonos en el capi, Rin lo logró, cumplió su mayor deseo y sin saberlo removió el lado sensible del Lord, pero no fue suficiente para que decidiera quedarse con ella. Y él se portó como un cobarde al irse así sin más después de lo que pasó entre ellos.

En su defenza diré que está muy muy confundido y libra una batalla interna entre lo que quiere y no hacer. No lo odien y no me odien a mi por favor, por separarlos "por el momento". Todo lo que ha sucedido tiene un porqué.

En el próximo capi conoceremos a la Lady del Sur Asuka, y la veremos interactuar con Sessho.

Encuanto al pretendiente de Rin ya pronto hará su aparición. Weee.

Bueno creo es todo por el momento nos leemos en el próximo. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo..

.

Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Sobrevolaban el vasto territorio del Oeste, la primavera se había hecho presente adornando los campos con hermosas flores, que se extendían como una sábana, cubriendo los montes y valles. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar, de seguro Rin estaría feliz de poder contemplarlo.

Pero no en esta ocasión, no con la profunda tristeza que sentía en su pecho, no después de la de decisión que había tomado.

Pero, ¿Era ella la culpable?. Tal vez, por haberse enamorado de la persona menos indicada. Y ¿Como no hacerlo? Si desde niña la cuidó, le dio todo lo que necesitaba y más, la trataba como si fuese su tesoro más valioso, claro que a su modo callado, frío y distante.

Una traicionera lágrima escapó de su control resbalando por su mejilla.

— _Nunca imaginé que el amor doliera tanto, o tal vez lo que duele es amar sin ser correspondido._

— Rin — La voz preocupada de Kisho la hizo girar en su dirección.

— Estoy bien — Se apresuró a responder, antes de que él formulara la pregunta.

— A mi no tienes que mentirme — La miró seriamente — Sé que estas sufriendo — Se acercó más a ella y le acarició el cabello.

Rin no pudo ocultar más su dolor y rompió en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos — Duele tanto Kisho, ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de él?.

— No lo sé pequeña, el amor es muy complicado, pero aún eres joven y hermosa, encontrarás a un buen hombre que te hará feliz.

Ella negó rápidamente — No, no quiero volver a amar nunca más.

— Dale tiempo, al tiempo — Le aconsejó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

.

.

Llegaron a la aldea de Inuyasha, más rápido de lo previsto, Rin apretaba con fuerza las riendas de Ah-Un, intentando calmar sus nervios, el día anterior había ido de visita y justo la conversación con Kagome le ayudó a tomar la decisión de marcharse del castillo. Tal vez parecería tonto decidir quedarse justo allí, donde sabía sería el primer lugar en el que Sesshomaru iría a buscarla.

Sonrió con amargura en su interior, quizás aún guardaba la remota esperanza de que eso sucediera. No, tenía que ser realista, él no iría por ella, pronto se casaría con Asuka y continuaría con su vida como si nada fuera de lo normal sucediera.

Por otra parte no quería volver a estar sola, y esa era la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí. Ahora ella era fuerte, una guerrera entrenada por el Lord del Oeste en persona, no temía a los enemigos, pero sí a la soledad, había pasado dos años sola después de la muerte de sus padres y no quería volver a experimentar ese vacío.

Por esa razón decidió ir al lugar donde se encontraba su segunda familia, Inuyasha, Kagome, sus hijos, Kaede, Miroku, Sango y sus hijos, también el pequeño Shippo y Kohaku, aunque a él no lo veía desde aquella vez que se molestó en el bosque.

Sí, ellos eran su segunda familia, porque sin lugar a dudas Sesshomaru, Jaken, Naoko, Kisho y Ah-Un, eran la primera, y dolía mucho alejarse de ellos.

Descendieron en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Rin se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Inuyasha al saber su decisión y… — Maldición, él podía olerla, se daría cuenta de que Sesshomaru y ella. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?.

— ¿Mocosa?

— _Parece que lo invoqué —_ Señor Inuyasha — Se forzó a sonreír.

Este la observó entrecerrando los ojos, luego se alejó unos pasos de ella, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza — T.. tú, tú. Hueles a…

Rin se sonrojó, ya se imaginaba esa escena, Inuyasha era como un niño pequeño.

— Joven príncipe — Lo saludó Kisho, para intentar disminuir lo incómodo del momento.

— ¿Cómo lo permitiste? — Inuyasha se acercó a Kisho, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice — Dejaste que ese maldito — Volvió a negar.

— No pude hacer nada príncipe — Fingió inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

— Señor Inuyasha por favor — Pidió en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para ambos hombres.

El hanyou se relajó y miró a Rin, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Ah-Un, específicamente a su lomo. —¿Esas maletas significan que?.

La joven bajó la cabeza — Quiero quedarme en la aldea, la Señora Kagome me dijo que podía volver a vivir con la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha suspiró — Claro que puedes mocosa, ven vamos con Kagome.

Ella asintió y se acercó a Kisho, dándole un fuerte abrazo — Te voy a extrañar, por favor ven a visitarme seguido.

Kisho correspondió a su abrazo, mientras besaba su frente — Así lo haré mi niña, cuidate mucho.

Rin se separó para ir a despedirse del dragón, se abrazó a ambos cuellos, y ellos le ronronearon en respuesta — Portate bien amigo, espero verte pronto — Se giró para mirar a Kisho — Por favor cuidalo y también a Naoko.

El aludido sólo asintió, tomó las riendas del dragón al tiempo que Inuyasha bajaba las maletas — Cuidela mucho príncipe — Pidió en tono serio a Inuyasha.

— No te preocupes por ella — Aseguró con aire de suficiencia.

Kisho sonrió y Rin agitó la mano a modo de despedida, mientras ambos youkais se perdían en el horizonte.

— Vamos Rin — La llamó Inuyasha.

##########

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña, Rin estaba muy avergonzada y el hanyou no sabía qué decir. No era comos si pudiese preguntarle abiertamente a la joven porqué se había acostado con su hermano.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿ _Desde cuando le decía hermano a ese idiota? —_ Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, al divisar a su mujer en la puerta de la cabaña, agradecía enormemente a que Kagome estuviese allí, ella sí era buena para tratar esos "temas".

— Rin — La mayor la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días señora Kagome.

— Llevaré esto donde la anciana Kaede — Señaló el equipaje.

— De acuerdo Inuyasha, y por favor ayúdala a cuidar de los niños, ya sabes como son.

Rin los miró confundida — ¿Acaso sabían que ella iba a regresar para quedarse? — Cuando el hanyou estuvo fuera de su rango de visión, se atrevió a preguntarle a Kagome — Señora Kagome, ¿ustedes sabían que volvería hoy?

La mayor negó con la cabeza — La verdad es que después de nuestra conversación, imaginé que volverías, aunque no tan pronto — Confesó.

— Fue Inuyasha quien nos avisó hace un rato, captó tu aroma y decidí que la anciana Kaede se llevara a los niños, para que pudiésemos hablar con más tranquilidad — Sonrió.

Rin agradeció internamente el gesto de Inuyasha, porque en estos momentos quería estar a solas con Kagome, a ella le tenía tanta confianza como a Naoko, era como su hermana mayor.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la cabaña y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala.

— Cuéntame Rin, ¿Por qué decidiste irte tan pronto del castillo?.

La joven no respondió, sino que se arrojó a las piernas de la mayor y lloró un rato en su regazo, mientras Kagome le acariciaba la cabeza, de forma maternal.

Cuando por fin pudo serenarse un poco, se apartó del regazo de Kagome, y se sentó frente a ella — Me acosté con el señor Sesshomaru — Soltó sin más.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y abrió ligeramente la boca, como si deseara decir algo, pero no supiera muy bien que — Pero.. ¿Cómo es que eso sucedió? ¿Él te forzó o…?

La menor negó rápidamente — Fui yo la que decidió pedírselo, como un regalo de despedida, y él aceptó — Confesó con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

— _Claro, ¿como no iba a aceptar?, hombre al fin y al cabo, y yo que pensaba que mi cuñado era distinto_ —Un momento — Dijo en voz alta sobresaltando un poco a su acompañante — Eso quiere decir que yo tenía razón y que eres muy importante para él. Se acostó contigo, con una "humana" — Recalcó — Entonces no entiendo porqué te fuiste.

— Las cosas no son así — Confesó tristemente — Sólo lo hizo por petición mía, pero al despertar esta mañana no estaba en la habitación, es más ni siquiera en el castillo, se marchó para no verme porque se arrepiente de lo que pasó — Su voz sonaba como en un susurro, la garganta le quemaba a causa del llanto.

— Oh tal vez — Continuó Kagome — No podía verte marchar, porque te detendría.

Rin la observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió — Usted es siempre tan optimista, pero este no es el caso — Le aseguró.

— Ya lo veremos Rin, pero ahora quiero saber porqué le pediste algo así, ambas sabemos que es peor para ti.

La menor lo meditó un momento antes de continuar — Porque lo amo, y sé que esta oportunidad no se iba a volver a presentar, quería que él fuese el primero, el único.

Kagome la miró con algo de sorpresa, ella no hubiese sido capaz de algo así, o tal vez, tal vez sí. Sonrió —Creo que te entiendo Rin — La joven la observó sorprendida, esperaba mínimo un regaño, pero no la comprensión inmediata de su amiga. Se levantó del cojín y Rin la imitó — Por ahora debes comer algo, porque me imagino que con las prisas del viaje aún no has desayunado.

La joven negó — Pero no tengo hambre, aunque quisiera ir al río a darme un baño.

Kagome asintió — Te prestaré uno de mis kimonos, para que no tengas que ir hasta la casa de la anciana Kaede a buscar uno, mientras preparé algo para que comas, no acepto un no por respuesta — Se apresuró a decir al ver que la joven iba a protestar.

— Está bien — Aceptó, aunque no muy convencida, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

Rin se dirigió hacia el río que quedaba cerca de la aldea, tomó un pequeño espejo, su peine, una toalla y el kimono que Kagome le había prestado.

Caminó lentamente adentrándose en el bosque, sintió cierta nostalgia al volver a ver el lugar en donde había vivido años atrás. El recuerdo de Kohaku vino de repente a su memoria. ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos?.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, se despojó de su kimono y se introdujo en el agua. Se lavó con cuidado toda la piel, encontrando pequeños rasguños y moretones. Se sonrojó al recordar quién y cómo se los había hecho, un gran nudo se alojó en su garganta y tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para reprimir las ganas de volver a llorar.

Lavó con parsimonia su largo cabello, y luego se quedó allí un rato, solo observando el movimiento del agua, como si este la hipnotizara.

Al salir secó su cuerpo y cabello para luego colocarse el kimono, y proceder a peinarse, tomó el pequeño espejo, y algo en el reflejo llamó su atención. En el lado izquierdo del cuello tenía dos mordidas, una en la yugular y otra entre el hueso de la clavícula y la base del cuello. Se asustó un poco, tenían un color extraño, como verdoso.

Miró el lado derecho y tenía otra mordida en la base de este, con el mismo aspecto que las otras dos. Se terminó de arreglar apresuradamente, para luego dirigirse a la cabaña de Kagome, le pediría que le revisara, esas marcas no se veían normales.

##########

Kisho regresaba al castillo en compañía del dragón de dos cabezas. Decidió aterrizar en la entrada principal, en donde sintió el aroma de su compañera.

— Que bueno que regresaste — Le sonrió — ¿Ya está más calmada?.

Kisho suspiró con pesadez — Hace un gran esfuerzo por aparentarlo — Le dio las riendas del dragón a uno de los soldados y se dispuso a entrar al castillo.

— Espera — Lo detuvo Naoko —Sesshomaru está de vuelta — El youkai gruñó en respuesta, ya era hora de arreglar un par de cosas con el cachorro insensible — Kisho — Lo reprendió, adivinando sus pensamientos — No está solo, Lady Asuka está con él.

Kisho dejó escapar un bufido, lo que faltaba, ahora tendría que esperar a que _esa_ se marchara, para darle una "lección" al Lord.

.

.

Se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín principal, Sesshomaru como siempre inexpresivo y mirando hacía el horizonte algo que aparentemente solo él podía observar, y Asuka jugando con una pequeña rosa que mantenía en sus manos.

El silencio era algo incómodo, al menos para la Lady. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y decidió romperlo —¿Te parece bien la nueva fecha que tu madre y yo escogimos para la unión?.

— Sí.

— Me alegra saberlo, yo creí que te parecería algo apresurado. Sólo faltan tres semanas.

Sesshomaru se giró para mirarla —¿A ti te parece poco tiempo? — La cuestionó.

— No claro que no, lo decía por ti.

El silencio se volvió a instalar por un rato más, hasta que Asuka lo volvió a romper — Bueno me retiro, en un par de días regresaré con tu madre para terminar de organizar todo — Se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la cual él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sesshomaru volvió a contemplarla por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la joven se marchaba. Era muy hermosa, no lo podía negar, su cabello rubio que llegaba casi por debajo de su espalda, su piel blanca y de apariencia tersa, sus ojos de un azul profundo, y por último su cuerpo y rostro que parecían perfectos, pero aún así no sentía nada por ella.

— _Tres semanas, en tres semanas se uniría a Asuka, y en dos sería el cumpleaños de Rin. Rin ¿Qué estaría haciendo su protegida?._

.

Ambos youkais vieron como Asuka se retiraba. Kisho frunció el ceño — Un Inuyoukai con una Neko Youkai, ja que ironía.

— Kisho — Lo reprendió Naoko.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que los perros y los gatos no se llevaban bien — Sonrió burlón.

Naoko roló los ojos. A veces Kisho se comportaba como un cachorro.

— Iré a hablar con Sesshomaru — Se puso serio de golpe.

Naoko asintió — Ten cuidado con lo que le dices, él te aprecia mucho, pero no olvides que tiene un carácter de los infiernos.

Su compañero sólo le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia y se marchó.

.

El Lord aún estaba sentado en el mismo sitio en el que momentos antes "conversaba" con Asuka. Sintió la presencia de Kisho, pero ni se inmutó en voltear para mirarlo. Al sentirse ignorado el youkai se situó delante de él para llamar su atención.

— Nunca esperé eso de ti — Espetó.

— ¿El qué? — Lo miró enarcando una ceja.

— El que tomaras a Rin y te marcharas como un cobarde.

El Lord entrecerró los ojos — Cuida tus palabras — Siseó.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? — Preguntó retándolo.

— ¿Te sientes muy seguro de que no lo haré? .

Kisho sonrió — Te conozco lo suficiente para saber, que si desearas hacerlo, ya estaría muerto.

— Jhmp — Desvío la mirada.

— Sesshomaru, Rin te ama, está sufriendo mucho por estar lejos de ti.

— Ese no es mi asunto.

Kisho lo miró con la ira reflejada en su rostro —¿Que no es tu asunto? — Cuestionó incrédulo — Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien compartió el lecho con ella.

— Yo no le pedí que se marchara, ni que intimara conmigo.

— ¿Ahora la culparás a ella? — Cerró con fuerza sus puños, como intentando no golpear al Lord.

— No he dicho tal cosa — Gruñó.

— Veo que no sabes lo que quieres — El Inuyoukai lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Kisho suspiró — Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué no terminas esa tontería de la unión?

— ¿Me estás cuestionado?— Enarcó una ceja.

— Claro que no, sólo tengo curiosidad — Confesó — No sientes nada por ella, eso es evidente, pero aún así sigues adelante con esa tontería.

— Tengo mis razones.

—¿Cuales son? — Lo miró con interés.

— No tengo porque decírtelas — Se levantó.

— Bien, como quieras — Se encogió de hombros — Después te arrepentirás de haber dejado ir a Rin — Se marchó dejando a Sesshomaru con la ira destilando por sus poros.

#########

Rin caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, era una guerrera que soportaba muy bien el dolor, por eso era que hasta el momento la noche anterior comenzaba a pasarle factura. Sentía las piernas entumecidas y ni hablar de la molestia en su entrepierna.

Suspiró cuando divisó la cabaña de la joven sacerdotisa — Señora Kagome.

La mayor salió a su encuentro —¿Qué sucede Rin? — Preguntó un poco alarmada por el tono de voz con el que la llamaba la joven.

— ¿Aún se encuentra sola?

La mayor asintió — ¿Por qué?

— Miré — Se acercó a ella, mostrándole las marcas de su cuello.

Kagome dio un respingo y se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito — ¿Eso te lo hizo Sesshomaru — La joven asintió — _No, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando._

— Creo que les inyectó veneno, por eso tienen ese color verde.

— Sí, pero no es mortal, creo que la cantidad fue muy pequeña, de lo contrario estarías en serios problemas — Le aseguró.

Rin asintió — Lo sé.

Kagome le colocó una pasta verdosa que tenía un olor desagradable — Listo, debes colocarte esto dos veces al día para que sane más rápido — Le dio el envase que contenía la extraña pasta. Rin le agradeció — Ahora come algo para luego ir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, deben estarte esperando.

#########

Dos semanas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru. Sin embargo le parecía una eternidad sin verlo. Suspiró con pesadez y se levantó del futón, hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y por primera vez en nueve años él no estaría allí.

Varias lágrimas escaparon de su control, y volvió a sentir ese vacío en su pecho. Bueno tal vez eso nunca desaparecería. Buscó un kimono, el mejor que tenía. Sonrió. Todos sus kimonos eran muy hermosos, él se los había regalado —¿ _Otra vez Rin? , deja de pensar en él —_ Se regañó mentalmente. Ese día debía estar feliz, o por lo menos aparentarlo, la señora Kagome se empeñó en hacerle una pequeña fiesta, y aunque se negó al principio, no logró hacerla desistir.

Al salir a la sala de la cabaña que ahora ocupaba con la anciana Kaede, se encontró a todos sus amigos reunidos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron al unísono.

Sonrió, todos eran muy buenos con ella.

Le entregaron sus obsequios, los cuales agradeció con gran alegría.

Se apresuró a desayunar, para luego ir al río a tomar un baño, de regreso no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Kisho en la entrada de la aldea — Kisho — Exclamó, corrió hasta llegar a su lado y lo abrazó — Me has hecho mucha falta. ¿Como esta Naoko, el señor Jaken y Ah-Un?

— Tú a mi también pequeña — Le acarició la cabeza, como era su costumbre — Todos están bien, aunque extrañándote, te envían sus felicitaciones y claro un regalo — Sonrió — Jaken no pudo venir, está fuera del castillo.

— No se tenían que haber molestado.

— No es ninguna molestia. Toma este es el de Jaken — Le dio una bolsita roja que contenía una especie de amuleto — Dice que es para que te proteja — Sonrió.

— Gracias. Él señor Jaken siempre se preocupa por mí, aunque a su manera — Rió.

— Este es de Naoko — Le entregó un paquete grande, Rin lo desató y a la vista quedó un hermoso kimono rojo.

— Naoko — Abrazó el kimono — Está hermoso.

— Este es el mío — Le entregó una hermosa peineta de plata con incrustaciones en zafiro.

— Kisho, es una belleza — La acarició con cuidado.

— Te lo agradezco, quiero que la luzcas esta noche en tu fiesta.

— Te lo prometo.

Kisho titubeó un momento, no sabía si darle el último regalo o no. Metió la mano en su haori y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido.

 **Flashback**

— **Aquí estoy Sesshomaru ¿Para que requieres mi presencia?.**

— **Toma — Le entregó una cajita de madera, ante la mirada confusa del youkai.**

— **¿Qué es esto?**

— **El regalo de Rin.**

 **Kisho lo miró sorprendido — ¿Por qué no se lo entregas tu mismo?**

— **Deja de cuestionar mis órdenes y has lo que te digo — Espetó.**

 **El general suspiró con cansancio — Esta bien, ¿Quieres que le diga algo?.**

— **No, sólo que es de mi parte.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Cachorro engreído — Toma Rin — Depósito la fina cajita en sus manos.

La joven lo observó por unos instantes — Y ¿esto?

— Abrelo.

Rin obedeció y quedó impresionada, era un collar de oro blanco, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, si no el dije de color blanco que tenía forma de una luna creciente. Parpadeó varias veces, y luego miró a Kisho —¿Esto es lo que creó?.

— Es un regalo de parte de Sesshomaru. El dije está hecho con uno de sus colmillos.

Rin se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué pensar. Él se había acordado de su cumpleaños, y no sólo eso, le envió un regalo y no uno cualquiera, sino hecho con uno de sus preciados colmillos.

Tuvo el impulso de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, pero no, no podía aceptarlo, sería como albergar falsas esperanzas, y ya había decidido intentar dejar todo atrás.

— No puedo aceptarlo — Guardó el collar en la caja — Dile que muchas gracias, que está hermoso, pero que no es correcto. Yo ya no soy su protegida, ya no somos nada — Desvío la mirada.

— Por favor recíbelo princesa, sino lo quieres usar ahora lo entiendo, pero guardalo, más adelante me darás la razón.

La morena lo miró confundida, no entendía las palabras de Kisho, pero conservaría el collar por complacerlo a él, no al Lord — Está bien — Lo colocó con las demás cosas.

Kisho sonrió — Ahora debo irme, cuidate mucho mi niña — Besó su frente.

— Pensé que te quedarías a la fiesta — Dijo con voz apagada.

— No puedo, pero luego vendré a visitarte.

Rin asintió aunque no muy feliz.

.

.

El día se pasó volando y ya llegada la noche comenzó el festejo. Rin lucía hermosa con el kimono rojo que le había regalado Naoko, se colocó la peineta como se lo había prometido a Kisho, pero guardó el regalo de Sesshomaru, ese no lo usaría, se sentía triste de sólo contemplarlo.

Todos los presentes elogiaron su belleza y ella sólo atinaba a sonrojarse.

Decidió ir un rato al lago, quería despejar un poco su mente, estaba tan distraída contemplando el vuelo de las luciérnagas, que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que estuvo a escasos metros, se giró rápidamente para encararlo, pero se quedó helada al verlo.

— Hola Rin

— Kohaku.

##########

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:pa** loma cucurrucucu, gcfavela(gracias, por tu hermoso comentario), alexa grayson hofferson, Serenity usagi, Aimy, claudy05, Pamila Castro, Jezabel.

 **Hola a todas, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Ahora sí entramos en materia jeje.**

 **Vemos un poco de Sessh con Asuka, este par no tiene química por ningún lado, ella pensando en la inmortalidad del sapo y él en Rin jaja. Quiero aclarar que ella no es la típica villana que quiere quedarse con el protagonista o con el poder y la riqueza, ella está mas bien obligada a unirse a Sessho, pero lleva una gran tristeza en su corazón y luego verán de que se trata.**

 **Confiezo que al igual que Kisho desee golpear a Sesshomaru, es taann irritante cuando se lo propone y eso que no habla más de lo necesario.**

 **Pobrecita Rin, aún no se recupera de su desamor, pero tiene muy buenos amigos que la apoyan.** **Y el regalo ¿ustedes lo hubiesen aceptado?.** **Tal vez Rin lo vea como un tipo de burla, pero yo pienso que es una forma de decirle que a pesar de la distancia y todo lo que ha pasado él sigue velando por ella.**

 **Apareció Kohaku. Mmmmmm….**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, please dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Una suave brisa meció sus negros cabellos, mientras se acercaba más a la joven y sonreía ampliamente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

— Así es — Respondió ella, al tiempo que correspondía a su sonrisa.

— Estás muy hermosa — Se sonrojo tenuemente — Toma — Le entregó una pequeña cajita negra — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias — Rin se sonrojó ante sus palabras — No debiste molestarte — Acarició levemente la cajita.

— No es ninguna molestia, pero vamos ábrelo, quiero saber si te gusta — La animó.

Rin se apresuró a cumplir su petición y quedó maravillada ante el contenido, un precioso collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón.

— Está precioso — Lo sacó de la cajita y se lo colocó.

— Te queda muy bien — Sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nervioso.

.

.

— Oye Kagome ¿Dónde está Rin?. Hace un rato que no la veo.

— Es cierto Sango — Buscó a la joven con la mirada — No sé dónde pudo haber ido, y ¿Si le pasó algo? — Se sobresaltó.

— Está en el bosque, en compañía de Kohaku.

— ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?

— Feh, claro que sí mujer.

— No sabía que mi hermano venía.

— Debemos ir a buscarla, la última vez que hablaron no quedaron en buenos términos — Intentó comenzar a caminar en dirección al bosque, pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

— No es necesario, ya se acercan — Ambas mujeres miraron hacía la misma dirección que el hanyou, y se percataron de que los jóvenes se acercaban sonriendo y hablando muy animados.

Inuyasha los observaba con el ceño fruncido, su lado protectora afloraba al ver a Rin en compañía masculina, aunque este se tratara de uno de sus mejores amigos. Kagome tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por la sorpresa. Ella era la única que sabía lo ocurrido entre ellos, antes de que Rin se marchara de la aldea. Sango por su parte sonreía ampliamente, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano nuevamente y más en tan buena compañía, siempre había querido a Rin para esposa de Kohaku .

— Buenas noches — Saludó el joven, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte hermano, nos tenías abandonados — Le reclamó Sango, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

— Disculpame hermana, es que recordé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Rin y vine a traerle un regalo.

Los presentes miraron a la joven con interés. Ella se acercó más, mostrando sonriente el lindo collar que su amigo le había obsequiado.

— Es hermoso — Exclamó Kagome.

Inuyasha por su parte se limitó a observarlo sin decir ninguna palabra.

— Te lo agradezco — Sonrió, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

.

Terminada la fiesta el joven acompañó a Rin hasta la cabaña de la anciana, se despidieron con la primesa de verse al día siguiente para seguir hablando. Al quedarse a solas, pudo pensar con más claridad, ese día a pesar de todo la había pasado bien, y el regreso de Kohaku, su amigo, la llenaba de felicidad, hasta ese entonces no había reparado en lo guapo que estaba el joven, se sonrojó — ¿Que cosas piensas Rin?. Se regañó mentalmente. Se acomodó en su futón, y por primera vez, después de lo ocurrido, pudo dormir sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

#######

Una semana había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Rin, ella y Kohaku se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la joven parecía estar superando su desamor, o al menos eso aparentaba ante sus amigos, pero por las noches al estar a solas, daba rienda suelta a su llanto. Se había enterado "por casualidad", al escuchar una conversación entre Kisho e Inuyasha que la unión de Sesshomaru y Asuka se había adelantado y se celebraría una semana después de su cumpleaños. Justamente ese día. Su corazón dolía como si se hubiese roto en mil pedazos, aquel día ni siquiera se había animado a salir del futón, era tanta su tristeza que hasta se sentía sin apetito.

Kaede solo la contemplaba en silencio, le dolía tanto no poder hacer nada para que menguara su dolor.

— Señora Kaede — La voz de Kohaku la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hasta la entrada de la cabaña, en donde se encontraba el joven.

— Buenos días Kohaku — Le sonrió — ¿Que te trae por aquí?

— Bueno.. — Dudó un momento — Quisiera hablar con Rin — Se sonrojó.

La anciana sonrió ante la reacción del muchacho, ella sabía los sentimientos que le profesaba a la joven, cuando ella aún vivía en la aldea, y a juzgar por su sonrojo aún sentía algo por ella — Pasa por favor, enseguida la llamo — El joven asintió y siguió a la mayor hasta la sala de la humilde construcción. Kaede ingresó a la pequeña habitación de la joven — Rin, Kohaku está aquí y quiere verte.

La joven que le estaba dando la espalda se volteó para verla, en sus ojos se podía ver la profunda tristeza, y el resto de las lágrimas que hasta hace poco mojaban sus mejillas — Enseguida voy — Le dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en el futón.

— ¿Estás segura? — La cuestionó — Si deseas puedo pedirle que se vaya, y decirle que vuelva más tarde, cuando te sientas mejor.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Sí, lo estoy, me hará bien distraerme un rato.

— Muy bien, entonces le avisaré.

— Se lo agradezco — Le brindó una sonrisa forzada.

.

Luego de unos minutos, Rin salió de su habitación y llegó a la pequeña sala — Buenos días Kohaku — Sonrió.

— Buenos días Rin — Se sonrojó. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, que a el ayudante de Totosai le sucediera eso en presencia de la joven — Vine para invitarte a dar un paseo al lago. ¿Que dices? — La miró esperanzado.

Ella lo meditó un momento, pero la verdad era que no podía negarle nada al joven, cuando ponía esa cara de cachorrito abandonado — Está bien Kohaku — Sonrió — Llevaré algunas cosas para que comamos allí, ¿Te parece?

Él asintió feliz.

— Ya vuelvo, no me tardo.

Un rato después, ambos jóvenes se fueron hacia el lago, tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el silencio se hizo presente y Kohaku se decidió a romperlo — Rin, se que estás triste por lo que sucedió con tu amo…

— Él ya no es mi amo — Lo interrumpió.

— Perdón — Dijo con voz apenada — Sé que estás triste por lo que sucedió con él — Al joven tampoco le gustaba mucho tener que mencionar el nombre del Lord — Pero debes superarlo, dejarlo atrás —Habló con voz decidida.

Rin lo miró con tristeza — Es lo que he intentado hacer durante todo este tiempo, pero es realmente difícil, y saber que hoy él..

— Entiendo La miró con una sonrisa tierna — Sé por lo que estás pasando, porque yo también lo viví hace algunos años — Miró hacia el lago.

La joven se sonrojó, sabía que él se refería a sus sentimientos por ella — Kohaku yo..

— No Rin, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo sucedido, ni que te disculpes — Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió — En ese momento yo estaba equivocado — Suspiró — No puedo decir que he dejado de lado esos sentimientos, pero cuando te fuiste me resigne a perderte — Se encogió de hombros — A lo que me refiero es a que si yo pude seguir adelante, tú también lo lograras, eres una guerrera — Se giró para mirarla a la cara y le sonrió.

— Gracias Kohaku, aunque te estás contradiciendo — Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos — Me pides que lo olvide, pero dices que tú nunca has olvidado lo que sentías por mí — Se sonrojó al hablar de los sentimientos del joven, era la primera vez en todos esos años que tocaban el tema.

Kohaku rió levemente — Tú nunca me has hecho daño, al menos no intencionalmente, así que no tenía motivos para odiarte, además eres una persona muy especial, y muy en el fondo de mi alma no quise olvidarte — Desvío la mirada avergonzado.

Rin quedó en shock, no sabía que decirle a su amigo, nunca alguien le había dicho esas palabras y se sentía extraña, aunque en el buen sentido de la palabra. No supo qué decirle, sólo atinó a abrazarlo ante la mirada sorprendida del joven. Él correspondió a su abrazo, y ella permitió que un par de lágrimas escaparan de su control, mojando el pecho de su amigo. Él le acariciaba el cabello, intentando reconfortarla. Se separaron levemente y se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco volvieron a acortar la distancia, y Kohaku depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

#########

En el castillo del Oeste se celebraba la tan comentada unión. Asuka e Irasue, habían invitado a realeza demoníaca, Sesshomaru no opinó en nada, realmente todo eso le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.Todavía rondaban en su mente las palabras de Kisho al volver de hablar con Rin el día de su cumpleaños — _Está feliz, se veía realmente hermosa, el príncipe y sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta, oh y en cuanto a tu regalo, no lo quería aceptar, pero la convencí de hacerlo. — Sonrió —_ Estúpido Kisho, se arrepentía de haberlo enviado, mejor hubiese ido él personalmente. Suspiró imperceptiblemente. No podía ir a verla sabía que terminaría trayéndola de regreso al castillo. Un olor familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Sesshomaru, ya es hora — Naoko le habló tras la puerta, reconocía la molestia en su voz. Se levantó del tatami y abrió la puerta, la youkai lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable — Te ves muy guapo — Sonrió — Lastima que la unión no sea con mi niña.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos — No seas insolente — Siseó.

La youkai se encogió de hombros — Perdón, pero esa es mi opinión — Se giró para marcharse, dejando a un furioso Sesshomaru, de pie en el pasillo. No pudo evitar sonreír, por más que lo negara él también extrañaba a Rin.

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el salón, donde se celebraría la unión. En la entrada lo esperaban su madre en compañía de Asuka. Esta se veía bien, no podía negarlo, pero no era nada fuera de lo común. Al verlo la youkai le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, la cual él correspondió con un leve asentimiento.

— Sesshomaru ya es hora — Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa burlona, que a él le pareció repugnante. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada, pero como era su costumbre no hizo ningún comentario.

Le ofreció el brazo a Asuka y ella lo tomó, para luego entrar al amplio salón, en donde los esperaban todos los invitado. Al abrirse las puertas dando paso a la pareja, los presentes se pusieron de pie, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. Ambos caminaron hasta el fondo del salón y se ubicaron tras una amplia mesa. Irasue caminó hasta ellos y se dirigió a los presentes dando un pequeño discurso y agradeciendo por su presencia.

La Lady del Sur, se notaba algo nerviosa y Sesshomaru estaba muy fastidiado, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara. Terminado el discurso se giró hacia la pareja haciéndole un ademán al Inuyoukai para que mordiera a Asuka y así marcarla como su compañera, pero él negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Irasue se sorprendió por un par de segundos, pero supo disimularlo, caminó hasta llegar a su lado y le preguntó el porqué de su decisión. Si bien era cierto que no influía en la unión, era sólo un simbolismo, los youkais lo tenían como una costumbre muy significativa.

— No me gusta exhibirme — Fue toda su respuesta.

Irasue lo escrutó con la mirada, sabía que su hijo no era para nada sociable, pero eso rayaba en lo estúpido. Ella no era ninguna tonta, debía haber algo más detrás de su negativa. Una idea cruzó su cabeza — ¿Sería _posible que ese idiota? —_ Le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero él la ignoró y se acercó a Asuka, para darle un corto beso en los labios.

— _Bien, con eso concluiría la farsa —_ No le agradaba para nada estar frente a toda esa gente, y menos junto a su madre. Tomaron asiento y los presentes los imitaron, para así dar inicio al banquete.

.

Unas horas después, Asuka salió del salón y se encaminó a uno de los jardines, se sentó en un banco, y contempló la luna con gran tristeza.

— Felicidades Lady Asuka.

La mencionada dio un respingo, estaba tan distraída que no había sentido la presencia de el youkai que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente y lo miró con el dolor dibujado en sus rostro — Kyora — Susurró — Yo no..

— Basta, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, fuiste muy clara la última vez que nos vimos, espero que ahora estes muy feliz, siendo la nueva Lady del Oeste — Escupió con odio y dolor en su voz.

— No me hables así — Suplicó — Sabes muy bien cuales fueron mis motivos, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre.

— Claro, pero mis sentimientos no te importan ¿Cierto? — Cambió su tono a uno molesto. Suspiró — Ya no importa — Apartó la mirada — Deseo que seas muy feliz con él — Dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al saberse sola, le pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Amaba a Kyora, pero le había prometido a su padre que se uniría a Sesshomaru, y no podía fallarle, ella siempre había sido su orgullo, su hija mayor, la que más lo amaba y cuidaba de él, ya que era un anciano postrado en una cama, había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas en una batalla, en la que casi pierde la vida. Amaba a Kyora desde hacía muchos años, pero ya estaba comprometida con el mononoke, así que no había nada que hacer, sólo que el mismo Sesshomaru rompiera el compromiso, pero no ocurrió. Ahora ella se encontraba allí alejada de su amado y atada al demonio más frío que conocía.

.

.

La semana siguiente a la unión, Kisho decidió ir a visitar a Rin, pero al llegar a la aldea Inuyasha lo estaba esperando en el bosque, en dónde él siempre acostumbraba a descender.

— Buenos días príncipe — Sonrió.

— Kisho, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que se lo digas — El youkai parpadeó un par de veces confundido, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el hanyou — Me refiero a Rin — Bufó.

— ¿Usted cree que deba ser yo quien se lo diga?

El hanyou entrecerró los ojos — Feh, pues claro, esa mocosa te ve como a un padre.

Kisho sonrió — Tiene razón, pero me preocupa mucho su reacción. No se lo va a tomar nada bien — Suspiró.

— No es para menos, pero debes darte prisa, pronto se dará cuenta y se va a enojar si sabe que se lo ocultaste.

El mayor asintió — Pobre de mi niña, después de todo lo que ha sufrido por Sesshomaru, en verdad no sé como decirle que está embarazada.

#######

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** gcfavela, Rinnu, alexa grayson hofferson, Indominus Dea, serenity usagi, jezabel, Paloma, claudy05.

Hola **a todas mis queridas lectoras. :)**

 **Por votación "casi" unánime, Rin no debió aceptar el collar de Sessho-patán jeje. Pero les diré hay un motivo por el que Kisho le insistió de que lo guardara, tal vez no lo vaya a portar ella. ñ.ñ**

 **Bueno de este capi que les puedo decir..** **Rin y Kohaku han tenido un gran acercamiento, hubo beso y todo. Él le dice que olvide a Sessho, pero no sigue su consejo con ella, ja que contradictorio el muchacho.** **La unión se llevó a cabo, pero vemos que Sesshomaru andaba lejos pensando en Rin, y ya se sabe porqué él no fue a darle el regalo en persona. Es taan egoísta, la quiere pero sólo piensa en él.** **Y Asuka, pobrecita, es una buena hija y sacrificó su amor por el cariño hacia su padre.** **(El youkai del que está enamorada Asuka es uno de los shitoshin, no sé si los recuerdan, los villanos de la cuarta peli de Inuyasha).**

 **Ya veremos más adelante cómo se desarrolla esta maraña que ha armado Sesshomaru, (sí porque él es el culpable). Pero aún así lo amo. ñ-ñ.**

 **El embarazo de Rin, ¿Se lo esperaban? Pobre chica, ¿Como tomará la noticia?**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras, nos leemos en el próximo capi, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

 **Besitos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Rin estaba sentada cerca del lago, ese era su lugar favorito de la aldea, en el que pasaba horas. No hacía nada en especial, simplemente se sentaba y observaba la tranquilidad de sus aguas, el revolotear de las aves en los árboles cercanos, las nubes, las flores, el viento, en fin nada y todo al mismo tiempo. Suspiró. Hacía un mes desde que vivía allí, era increíble como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, le parecía que el día anterior estaba tocando la flauta o el shamisen con Naoko, o entrenando con Kisho, hasta los regaños de Jaken le hacían falta, y los paseos con Ah-Un. Y él, verlo a él. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, ya sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos, y se negaba a dejarse llevar, para terminar llorando. No en vano se estaba esforzando tanto por olvidarlo. Se llevó la mano a los labios y los rozó apenas, recordando el pequeño beso que le había dado Kohaku, precisamente en ese lugar. Su amigo aún estaba interesado en ella, eso era evidente, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Que sentía ella por Kohaku?. Se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba segura, le atraía, era un joven muy guapo, pero no como él, nunca nadie se podía comparar a su belleza — _Pero está con otra, superalo, él prefirió dejarte ir, porque no le interesas lo suficiente —_ Le recordó su consciencia — Maldición — Masculló. Era cierto, lo que su parte lógica le decía. Se levantó de un ágil salto y sacudió la falda de su kimono, tenía que regresar a la aldea, antes de que cierto demonio blanco tomara el control de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacía la entrada de la misma, pero se detuvo al ver a Kisho hablado con Inuyasha, casi corrió hasta llegar a ellos, y se lanzó a los brazos del youkai, quién la recibió sonriendo. — Hola Kisho ¿Como estas? Me tenías abandonada — Hizo un gracioso puchero.

Kisho rió con ganas — Estoy bien mi niña, disculpame he estado ocupado, Naoko y Jaken te envían saludos.

— Me adelantaré — Anunció Inuyasha. Kisho solo asintió.

— Rin necesito hablar contigo — Se puso serio, y la joven se preocupó — Quiero que te tomes esto con calma — Posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos y la miró directo a la cara — Estás embarazada — Soltó de golpe. La joven abrió los ojos a más no poder, sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía y tuvo que sujetarse de Kisho, para no caer cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. El youkai la tomó entre sus brazos, y la llevó rápidamente a la aldea. Se encontraron a Kohaku en el camino a la cabaña de Inuyasha, y él los siguió sin dudarlo, mientras interrogaba a Kisho. Entró a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, alarmando a esta y al hanyou.

— ¿Que le sucedió? — Cuestionó Kagome.

— Se desmayó por la impresión — Contestó, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de la joven.

— Colócala en el futón — Le indicó Inuyasha. Kisho obedeción — Está embarazada — Le dijo a su mujer, al ver que lo observaba pidiendo una explicación. A juzgar por la calma de Inuyasha, él debía saber lo que le sucedía a la joven, y no se equivocó. Kagome quedó en shock — _Embarazada — R_ epitió su mente — Sesshomaru — Susurró y su marido asintió con la cabeza. Ella cubrió su boca con una mano, para ahogar el grito de sorpresa. Pobre Rin, ahora entendía su reacción.

Kohaku estaba detrás de ellos, y al escuchar la noticia, apretó los puños, con ira, mientras salía de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Kagome se apresuró a entrar a la pequeña habitación, allí estaba Rin tendida en el futón, ya consciente, pero muy pálida y con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared — Rin — La llamó con voz suave, consiguiendo la atención de la joven, quién la miró al tiempo en que se quebraba por el llanto. Llegó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza — Todo estará bien — Aseguró, pero la más joven negó con la cabeza.

— Mi pobre bebé — Llevó sus manos hasta su vientre — Sufrirá mucho sin la presencia de su padre — Sollozó.

— Claro que no — La reprendió — Te tendrá a ti.

— No es eso a lo que me refiero — Levantó la mirada, clavando sus orbes chocolates en las de la mayor — Será un hanyou — Hizo una pausa — Usted sabe lo mal que la pasó el señor Inuyasha en su infancia. Afuera en la sala Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula, visiblemente molesto ante las palabras de Rin, sabía que era cierto, y entendía a la perfección la preocupación de la joven, aunque él estaría allí para ese niño, no permitiría que lo lastimaran — Le mentiría si digo que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de tener un hijo del señor Sesshomaru — Sonrió con amargura — Era mi mayor deseo, pero creí que si ocurría él estaría allí cuidando de nosotros, del _bebé —_ Recalcó esto último — Sin embargo ahora, me da mucho temor.

Kagome tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Pero él no estará solo, Inuyasha es su tío, y te aseguro que cuidará del bebé, de ambos, también podrán contar conmigo, tendrá a sus primos y a Kisho y Naoko, que son como sus abuelos, y Jaken el tío gruñón — Rió y Rin la imitó — Y qué decir de la anciana Kaede, Miroku, Sango, sus hijos y Kohaku — Rin se sonrojó ante la mención de su amigo — No estará solo Rin, no permitiremos que nadie lo lastime — Le aseguró. Ella asintió para volver a abrazar a su amiga y sonreír un poco más tranquila — Además tú eres una guerrera — Le recordó la mayor — No te restes méritos — Le guiñó un ojo, a lo cuál Rin amplió sus sonrisa — Bueno vamos, Kisho debe estar impaciente por verte.

Salieron de la habitación, y los dos hombres se encontraban de pie en la sala. Kagome observó que Kohaku ya no estaba — _Ojalá esta noticia no arruine la relación de ese par._

Rin llegó al lado de Kisho, quien la interrogó sobre su estado, ella le respondió que se sentía bien, que el desmayo seguro fue por la impresión, él asintió más aliviado — Kisho quiero pedirte algo — Habló en tono serio — El señor Sesshomaru no se puede enterar de que estoy embarazada.

Los tres la miraron interrogantes ante su decisión, pero fue Kisho quién se atrevió a preguntar el porqué — Sé que es tu cachorro mi niña, pero él es su padre, tiene derecho de saberlo.

Ella negó suavemente — No es necesario, estoy segura de que lo rechazará por ser hanyou, todos sabemos como es. Así que le ahorraré el mal rato, bueno a ambos.

Kisho suspiró — Bueno si es tu decisión, la respetaré, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo Y ¿Que hay sobre Naoko y Jaken?.

— Naoko me mataría si se lo oculto — Rió — Pero él señor Jaken, no es que no confíe en él, es sólo que no quiero ponerlo en la difícil situación de mentirle, o más bien ocultarle esto al señor Sesshomaru.

Kisho asintió, sabía a qué se refería la joven — Entonces lo mejor es que no venga a visitarte durante el embarazo — Concluyó.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — Interrogó, en una mezcla de confusión y molestia.

— Porque Sesshomaru tiene un olfato muy fino, y puede darse cuenta del cambio en tu olor — Explicó con tranquilidad.

Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza, mascullando un — Lo entiendo, ¿Pero qué sucederá hoy? Ya mi aroma a cambiado — Preguntó asustada.

— Tranquila, él no está en el castillo, volverá en unas semanas, está en un viaje de reconocimiento. Para cuando lo haga ya tu olor habrá desaparecido de mi cuerpo — Sonrió — Rin suspiró aliviada — Bueno mi niña, ya debo irme — Le acarició el cabello.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Lo miró triste.

Kagome e Inuyasha, decidieron salir de la cabaña para darles algo de privacidad — Así es, me imagino la cara de felicidad que pondrá Naoko cuando le dé la noticia — Sonrió.

Rin también lo hizo, y tuvo el gran impulso de preguntarle por él, quería saber como estaba, si era feliz con su "compañera". Dolió cuando pensó en eso, así que decidió mejor callar.

— Por cierto Rin, cuando tu cachorro nazca, colócale el collar que Sesshomaru te regaló en tu cumpleaños — Ella lo miró sin comprender el porqué — Ese collar no es común, al tener un colmillo de Sesshomaru, asegura protección a su portador, advierte a los youkais o hanyous que quieran atacarte que esa persona está protegida por el Lord del Oeste — Rin lo miró impresionada, nunca pensó que él le diera semejante obsequio. Solo atinó a asentir, estaba muy aturdida para responder con palabras. Kisho continuó — Tú no lo necesitas porque….. — Carraspeó — Porque eres una gran guerrera que puede defenderse sola.

— Gracias — Rin se arrojó a sus brazos mientras sonreía — Te acompañaré hasta la salida de la aldea.

— Nada de eso — La reprendió — Tu debes descansar, recuerda que ahora otra vida depende de ti — Ella solo asintió, aunque a regañadientes.

Kisho se marchó pidiéndole a Kagome e Inuyasha, que cuidaran mucho de la joven y del futuro cachorro. Ellos le aseguraron que así lo harían.

.

.

Un rato después Kohaku decidió ir a visitar a Rin, y preguntarle cómo se sentía, ella le dijo que mejor, entonces él la invitó a dar un paseo por el lago, cosa que ya era su costumbre.

— Rin — La joven miró en su dirección, aguardando a que continuara — Yo escuché lo de tu embarazo — Sonó un poco incómodo, pero intentó disimularlo.

Ella desvió la mirada — Entendería si ya no me quieres hablar, y si piensas lo peor de mi.

— Claro que no — Tomó el mentón femenino, y lo levantó con una de sus manos — Tú sabes… lo que siento por ti — Se sonrojó — Y estaré aquí para apoyarte, juntos cuidaremos de ese bebé — Sonrió.

Rin rompió a llorar, y él la estrechó contra sus brazos, mientras besaba su cabello.

Esta vez no la juzgaría, como hace años atrás, ya había madurado, y podía entender lo que ella sentía por el Lord, porque era el mismo sentimiento que ella despertaba en él. Se encargaría de protegerlos, y si Rin se lo permitía ser como un padre para su bebé, y un compañero para ella, aún no perdía la esperanza de conquistar su corazón.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Rin? — Preguntó la anciana Kaede, con visible preocupación en su voz. Venía acompañada por Sango y Miroku.

— Se desmayó, pero ya está bien — Se apresuró a tranquilizarla Kagome.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada cómplice — Y ¿Saben a qué se debió el desmayo? —Se aventuró Sango.

Kagome dudó antes de responder — Está… embarazada.

Los tres la miraron con asombro.

— Pobre de mi niña — Susurró Kaede — Primero lo de Sesshomaru, y ahora esto, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

— Con Kohaku, en el lago.

Sango dejó escapar un gran suspiro — Mi hermano va a sufrir mucho con esta noticia, está enamorado de Rin.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? — La cuestionó Kagome.

— No, pero es tan evidente — Sonrió con tristeza.

— Tal vez él decida apoyarla en estos momentos — Sonrió la miko.

Sango la miró confundida — ¿Apoyarla?, Dudo que Sesshomaru lo permita.

— Rin decidió no decirle nada, incluso le pidió a Kisho que no lo hiciera.

— Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, entonces tal vez mi hermano si tenga una oportunidad — Sonrió

— Ja, eso es si el idiota de Sesshomaru no se entera antes.

Todas la miradas se posaron en Inuyasha.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Lo cuestionó su mujer.

— De nada — Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— Espera — Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Kagome nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que él puede darse cuenta de su estado aún estando tan lejos?

— Me molesta admitirlo, pero ese idiota es muy hábil, y tal como dijo Kisho siempre hace rondas por sus dominios.

— Y estamos en sus dominios — Concluyó ella preocupada. Él solo asintió.

— Pero a él no le va a interesar ese bebé porque es un hanyou — Espetó Sango.

— Eso no podemos asegurarlo Sanguito — Agregó Miroku.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, hasta que Kagome lo rompió.

— Puede que no quiera al cachorro, pero tampoco le hará daño, estoy segura de eso.

Todos la miraron en silencio, pero con la esperanza de que tuviese razón.

##########

Llegó al castillo y se apresuró a buscar a su mujer. Rápidamente la ubicó en la cocina — Naoko — La llamó casi en un grito.

La youkai lo miró con desaprobación — Kisho tengo un excelente oído, no es necesario que grites.

—Disculpame — La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la cocina, lejos de los curiosos. Al verse solos le soltó la noticia de golpe — Rin está embarazada.

Naoko llevó ambas manos a su boca, para acallar el grito de sorpresa — ¿Quieres decir que Sesshomaru… ?— Él asintió con la cabeza — Y ¿Cómo está Rin? ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?.

— Ella está bien, es fuerte. Se impresionó un poco al principio, pero sólo eso, sabes que le gustan mucho los cachorros — Sonrió — Y más este, porque es suyo y de ese cachorro insensible — Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Naoko sonrió — No esperaba menos de ella.

— Naoko, Rin no quiere que Sesshomaru sepa de su embarazo — La miró seriamente.

— ¿Por qué? — La youkai frunció el ceño.

— Dice que él lo rechazara por ser hanyou. Eso le preocupa bastante, por lo que sufrió el príncipe Inuyasha, en su infancia, por el hecho de ser hijo de una humana.

Naoko hizo una mueca de tristeza — Entiendo eso, pero no creo que deba ocultarle a Sesshomaru lo del cachorro, él es el padre después de todo.

— Lo sé, pero debemos respetar su decisión — Posó una de sus manos en su hombro — Tampoco quiere que se lo digamos a Jaken.

— Oh claro, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella. Él es tan chismoso — Roló los ojos.

Kisho rió — Dice que no quiere que precisamente él tenga que mentirle al Lord. Y no podremos verla en un tiempo, lo más conveniente es que no vaya hasta después que nazca el cachorro — Dijo en tono melancólico.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Su olor en nosotros, podría ser descubierto por Sesshomaru — Habló con total calma, intentando tranquilizar a su mujer.

Ella bufó — Bien, pero cuando nazca iré a verlos. Además aún creo que él debe saberlo — Se cruzó de brazos.

— No interfieras — Le advirtió.

— Tranquilo que no lo haré, _por el momento —_ Agregó — No permitiré que ese par esté separado, y que el cachorro crezca sin su padre.

Kisho frunció el ceño — Te recuerdo que él está unido con Lady Asuka, y que no tenemos la seguridad de que acepte al cachorro.

Ella hizo un ademán restándole importancia — Ella ni siquiera está embarazada aún, creo que tienes razón en que los perros y gatos no deben mezclarse — Sonrió socarrona — Y te aseguro que lo aceptará, es _su_ cachorro después de todo — Aseguró — Ahora buscaré algunas esencias para borrar el olor de Rin de tu cuerpo.

Kisho solo asintió, y caminaron hacia su habitación. En el camino se encontraron con la imagen tan común de Asuka, sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín principal.

— Parece que ha copiado la costumbre de Sesshomaru — Dijo Kisho con voz divertida.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miró confundida.

— Se la pasa horas allí sentada, mirando hacia la nada. Es bastante deprimente ver a ese par juntos.

Naoko asintió con la cabeza— Lo es. Sesshomaru no es el mismo desde que Rin Se marchó, aunque él insista en negárselo.

##########

Sesshomaru volaba sobre sus dominios, haciendo un recorrido rutinario de inspección, cuando un aroma muy familiar llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente. Descendió a la copa de un árbol y arrugó la nariz. Ese aroma era muy conocido para él, pero había algo distinto, no podía definir que. Tal vez era por la gran distancia o por el collar que él le había obsequiado, o….

Dio la espalda al lugar donde sabía se encontraba la aldea en la que vivía Rin, debía irse lejos o terminaría buscándola, y lastimándola nuevamente. Emprendió el vuelo hacia otra dirección, procurando sacar su dulce aroma de su mente.

...

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea, recogían unas plantas medicinales cuando él dejó su labor y miró fijamente hacia un punto en el horizonte. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?— Kagome lo miró preocupada.

— No es nada, creí sentir una presencia, pero me equivoqué — Movió su mano en un ademán de restarle importancia.

Ella se le quedó mirando, pero no agregó nada más.

Él volvió a mirar hacia la misma dirección — _Sesshomaru._

##########

Irasue estaba en su palacio, sentada cómodamente en su silla-trono, mientras se abanicaba delicadamente el rostro, una mueca divertida surcaba sus labios.

Hablaba consigo misma, pero por su tono de voz daba la impresión de que lo hacía con alguien más — Vaya que ironía, ese ingrato hijo mío terminó igual que su padre. Será interesante ver cómo reaccionará cuando se entere del cachorro que espera la humana — Amplió su sonrisa.

############

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, Serenity usagi, alexa grayson hofferson, Indominus Dea, Guest, LilisTaisho, Paloma, claudy05, jezabel, ukkas.

Hola a todas. =)

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, son lo que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Rin ya se enteró de su embarazo, y como ustedes lo pronosticaron quiere a su bebé, pero le preocupa mucho el futuro del cachorro, ya que los hanyous son rechazados, tanto por los youkais como por los humanos.

Naoko tiene un plan para reunir a Rin y a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué estará tramando?

Y Asuka, pobre, me da pena por ella, es una víctima más del egoísmo de Sesshomaru y de su propio padre.

Kohaku se está portando tan bien con Rin, en verdad merece ser feliz.

¿Tendrá razon Inuyasha? Y ¿Sesshomaru descubrirá el secreto de Rin?

Oh, oh Irasue se enteró de lo del cachorro. A esta mujer no se le escapa nada, pero ¿Creen que se lo dirá a Sessho? Ella es impredecible.

Si les soy sincera me encanta su personaje, es la única que le dice lo que quiere a Sesshomaru y sale ilesa en el proceso jajaja.

Bueno como siempre espero les guste el capi, y me hagan saber sus opiniones en un comentario. =)

Aún estoy pensando en el sexo del cachorro. ¿Que les gustaría más niño o niña?.

Escogeré el que tenga más comentarios.

Besitos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 9**

El tiempo había pasado para Rin con total tranquilidad, ya estaba en su noveno mes de gestación, y ansiaba dar a luz para poder conocer a su bebé, al causante de su mayor felicidad. Todos la trataban con cariño, y la llenaban de atenciones, en especial Kohaku, su amigo, ahora novio, la cubría de mimos, cuidados y amor. Si bien era cierto que ella aún estaba profundamente enamorada de Sesshomaru y sabía que nunca lo iba a poder olvidar, Kohaku ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su vida. Recordaba claramente sus palabras el día que le había pedido ser su novia —" _No quiero remplazar el lugar que Sesshomaru tiene en tu corazón_ , _quiero que me des un nuevo lugar, y me permitas hacerte feliz" —_ Había llorado como una tonta tras escuchar esas palabras, no sabía si era por lo sensible que estaba a causa del embarazo, o porque por primera vez alguien mostraba un interés tan genuino por su persona. Se removió incómoda en el futón, su espalda dolía horrores, y ni hablar de sus piernas que aparte del dolor estaban muy hinchadas. Suspiró con cansancio — Todo sea por ti bebé — Acarició su abultado vientre y sonrió.

— Rin, ¿Ya estás despierta? — La cabeza cubierta de canas de la anciana, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

— Sí señora kaede — Le regaló una sonrisa.

— Ven a desayunar.

— Enseguida voy — Contestó con voz risueña. Pero ese "enseguida" le tomó casi cinco minutos, en lo que lograba levantarse del futón y caminar hasta la sala. Comieron muy animadas, entre risas y charlas — Gracias por los alimentos — Dijo Rin.

— Buenos días — Kagome entró a la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa.

— Buenos días señora Kagome — Rin se levantó, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió un líquido descender por sus piernas, horrorizada miró al piso.

— Riiin — Exclamó la miko en un casi grito — Acabas de romper fuente, ya va a nacer tu bebé.

La menor la miró con sorpresa y terror pintadas en su rostro, se puso tan pálida, que Kagome corrió a su lado para sujetarla, temiendo que se desplomara en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha entró como un tornado, casi llevándose a la anciana sacerdotisa a su paso — ¿QUÉ SUCEDE KAGOME? — Miró preocupado a su mujer, por el reciente grito que había proferido.

Las tres mujeres lo miraron descolocadas, pero la joven sacerdotisa fue la primera en recobrar la compostura — Inuyasha, ya va a nacer el bebé de Rin.

El hanyou ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa — Oh no — Pensó. Lo que tendrían que sufrir sus sensibles oídos las siguientes horas. Sabía de primera mano lo mucho que las mujeres gritaban en esa situación.

— INUYASHA — Su mujer estaba frente a él agitando las manos frente a su rostro para llamar su atención, y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La sacerdotisa emitió un bufido — Te estoy diciendo que vayas con Sango, y le pidas que venga.

— Sí, ya voy — Casi gruñó las palabras. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su mujer por encima del hombro — Oye ¿No crees que debo avisarle a Kisho?

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos sopesando la pregunta — Creo que debes avisarle cuando nazca el cachorro.

El hanyou asintió, y salió rápidamente en busca de la exterminadora.

.

.

Rin había sido ayudada por la anciana Kaede y se encontraba acostada en el futón. Las contracciones aún no eran muy fuertes, pero sabía que poco a poco irían incrementando. Kagome y la anciana Kaede se lo habían explicado y presenció varios partos, en los que sirvió de ayudante a la sacerdotisa mayor.

— Todo estará bien Rin — Le aseguró Kagome, mientras sostenía su mano y retiraba el flequillo que la más joven tenía pegado en su frente a causa del sudor — Pronto conoceremos a tu bebé, seguro será hermoso — Sonrió.

La menor solo atinó a asentir. Estaba realmente asustada, y aunque se odiara internamente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sesshomaru estuviese allí, sosteniendo su mano, como lo hacía su amiga en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo está Rin? — Sango entró en la habitación un poco agitada. Inuyasha había ido a buscarla a su casa y llegó casi corriendo a la cabaña de la anciana.

— Está bien, hace poco comenzaron las contracciones — Kagome la tranquilizó con una sonrisa, a lo cual su amiga asintió.

— Voy a buscar todo lo necesario para el parto — Avisó Kaede.

— Yo la acompaño — Se ofreció Kagome. Y ambas salieron dejando a Rin y Sango solas.

— Tranquila Rin, verás que todo esto pasará pronto, la mejor recompensa es ver la carita de tu hijo cuando nace, te aseguro que todo el sufrimiento valdrá la pena — Sonrió — Por cierto Kohaku está afuera, se muere de los nervios — Rió — Inuyasha casi tuvo que amarrarlo para que no entrara a verte.

Rin sonrió imaginando la escena, sabía que Inuyasha era capaz de noquear a Kohaku con tal de que se quedara quieto, y no la molestara — Le agradezco tanto que… este aquí, y se preocupe por mí — Una contracción le hizo apretar los dientes, y aferrarse con fuerza al futón.

— No hables, guarda tus fuerzas para el momento del parto — Le acarició la cabeza.

— Aquí traemos todo lo necesario — Kagome dejó dos recipientes con agua y Kaede traía varias sábanas. Ambas se colocaron cerca de la joven, quien estaba perlada por el sudor y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Aaaahhhhh — Otro grito de dolor sobresaltó a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la sala.

— Pobre Rin, debe estar sufriendo mucho — Se lamentó Kohaku, mientras apretaba los puños y se paseaba nerviosamente por toda la sala.

— Ya siéntate cuñado, que vas a romper el piso — Le aconsejó Miroku, quien estaba sentado en un tatami y observaba al más joven dar vueltas y vueltas.

— ¿Porqué mejor no te vas a ayudar a Shippo a cuidar a los niños? — Gruñó Inuyasha, que tenía los nervios de punta por los gritos de Rin y encima la caminata de Kohaku.

— No quiero separarme de Rin hasta que nazca el bebé — Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a sus dos amigos.

— Creo que mejor deberías ir tú Inuyasha, por lo que veo los gritos de la pequeña Rin te tienen muy alterado — Sonrió Miroku.

— No voy a moverme de aquí, debo esperar a que nazca el cachorro, para ir a avisarle a Kisho — Habló en tono molesto — Además no sé cómo tú puedes estar tan tranquilo.

— Confío en que Rin es una jovencita fuerte, y que saldrá airosa de esto.

Los otros dos sólo lo miraron con incredulidad, en ese monje pervertido no se podía confiar plenamente.

— Aaaahhhh

— Eso es Rin, ya casi sale por completo — El grito de la joven y la voz de Kagome volvió a sobresaltar a los presentes, esta vez hasta Miroku dio un pequeño respingo. El siguiente sonido que provino de la habitación fue el llanto del bebé — Bien hecho Rin — La felicitó la azabache — Es un varón, y está hermoso — Chilló la sacerdotisa emocionada.

— Lo ven, les dije que todo saldría bien — Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras sus dos amigos lo volvían a fulminar con la mirada.

— Mira Rin — Kagome acercó al pequeño bultito envuelto en sábanas, hasta posarlo en los brazos de su madre.

— Es hermoso — Susurró entre lágrimas.

La piel del pequeño era muy blanca, pero no tanto como la de su padre, su cabello plateado, sus ojitos entreabiertos de un dorado similar al oro líquido, y en su cabeza dos orejitas blancas, que eran la prueba irrefutable de su mezcla de sangre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Rin, fueron las líneas en sus mejillas, una a cada lado, más parecidas a las de Irasue, que a las del propio Sesshomaru. — No debería tener marcas ¿cierto? — Miró a Kagome interrogante.

— Se supone que los hanyous no las tienen, pero no sé mucho al respecto — Se encogió de hombros — Lo importante es que el cachorro está perfecto — Acarició su mejilla, y el recién nacido se removió en los brazos de su madre — Y ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

— Kentaro — Sonrió.

— Es perfecto para él. El tío Inuyasha estará feliz de verlo, al igual que sus primos.

— Todos lo estarán — Aseguró Sango, acercándose a ellas, seguida por la anciana.

— Le diré a Inuyasha que ya puede avisarle a Kisho, que el bebé nació.

— Sí muchas gracias — Sonrió Rin agradecida, mientras Kagome caminaba hacia la sala y las otras dos mujeres se sentaban junto a ella.

.

Llegó a la sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — Todo salió bien, Rin y el bebé están en perfectas condiciones.

Kohaku sonrió, y Miroku asintió con la cabeza

— Lo sabemos — Inuyasha habló en tono fastidiado — Hasta acá llegaban tus gritos de felicidad.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, mientras apretaba peligrosamente sus puños. Kohaku y Miroku retrocedieron, hasta situarse lo más lejos posible de ella, sabían el carácter tan explosivo que poseía cuando se enojaba — Yo no estaba gritando — Siseó.

Inuyasha la miró sin cambiar su semblante de fastidio —Claro que lo hacías mujer, casi me dejas sordo — Espetó.

— Inuyasha — Sonrió con falsa dulzura — ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO — Ah y ve donde Kisho a avisarle del nacimiento del bebé, dile que es un varón, y su nombre es Kentaro — Salió de la cabaña dando fuertes pasos, que más bien parecían pisadas de un animal gigante.

— Querido amigo tu no aprendes — Miroku se arrodilló al lado de Inuyasha, que tenía la cara estampada contra el piso de la cabaña.

— La señora Kagome da miedo cuando se enoja — Murmuró Kohaku.

— Vengan a conocer al bebé — Sango se acercó a ellos con el pequeño hanyou.

Miroku y Kohaku se acercaron para observarlo, mientras Inuyasha se incorporaba del piso — Se parece mucho a Sesshomaru — Soltó Inuyasha con una mueca de sorpresa.

Sango y Miroku miraron disimuladamente a Kohaku, para ver su reacción, pero él sólo parecía embobado por el niño que tenía frente a sus ojos — Es realmente hermoso — Comentó — De seguro será una gran persona, como su madre — Sonrió.

######

Por encargo de Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigía rápidamente hacia el castillo del Oeste, para avisarle a Kisho sobre el nacimiento del cachorro de Rin, sóloperaba que el youkai estuviese atento y se diera cuenta de su presencia antes que Sesshomaru.

Kisho aguardaba en la entrada principal, como todos los días desde hacía un par de semanas, tenía la costumbre de caminar por allí esperando noticias de Rin, y por fin ese día percibió el aroma de Inuyasha que se encontraba cerca, en el bosque situado frente al castillo. Iba a dirigirse a su encuentro cuando la fría voz de Sesshomaru lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué hace Inuyasha aquí?

Se giró lentamente hasta darle la cara al Inuyoukai, su semblante parecía relajado, aunque en su interior estaba nervioso, temía que el Lord descubriera la verdad — Vino a verme a mí. Como recordarás Rin vive en la misma aldea que el príncipe, y cada cierto tiempo me avisa como se encuentra, ya que desde hace unas semanas se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento con el joven Kohaku — Habló con voz serena, y enfatizó esto último.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, al escuchar que Rin se había ido de viaje a _solas_ con un hombre. Quiso saber más, dónde estaba, porque se fue con él, si eran algo más que amigos, para ir personalmente a matar a ese maldito humano, pero no dijo nada más y se fue de regreso al interior del castillo.

Kisho sonrió de forma burlona, ese cachorro estaba celoso — Bueno ahora a buscar al príncipe, espero que me tenga buenas noticias.

Se adentró en el bosque, y encontró a Inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.— Tardaste mucho viejo — Le reprochó sin variar su postura.

— Lo lamento príncipe — Fingió pena en su voz — Es que tuve que distraer a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha bajó del árbol de un hábil salto, cayendo justo al frente de Kisho, y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho — ¿Sospecha algo?.

— No lo creo. Sintió su presencia, pero le dije que venía a verme para traerme noticias de Rin.

— ¿Qué? Eres un tonto ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? — Casi se abalanza sobre el youkai, el cual lo miraba con total tranquilidad.

— Le dije que ella estaba de viaje, entrenando con Kohaku, y que usted venía a informarme como le estaba yendo — Contestó sonriendo.

El hanyou se tranquilizó, pero no relajó su semblante enojado — Bien, viene porque Rin acaba de tener al cachorro, estan bien, ambos están bien.

Los ojos de Kisho brillaron de felicidad — Ya soy abuelo — Ensanchó su sonrisa — Y cuénteme príncipe, ¿Como se llama?, ¿A quién se parece?.

— Es muy parecido al maldito de Sesshomaru — Pronunció entre dientes — Pero — Sonrió burlón — Tiene mis orejas de hanyou. El nombre…. — Se rascó la nuca — No lo recuerdo — Confesó avergonzado.

El mayor lo miró con un tic en la ceja. En momentos como ese, dudaba que Inuyasha fuese hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, antiguo Lord del Oeste, y de una princesa humana.

— La próxima vez que venga te lo diré — Volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, y apartó el rostro con indignación.

— De acuerdo y recuerde que tiene que bañarse en el río, y quedarse con la ropa mojada, para que el olor de Rin y del cachorro se pierda.

— ¿Acaso no me ves? — Espetó, señalando sus ropas empapadas.

Kisho tuvo ganas de reír ante la escena, parecía un verdadero perro mojado, y olía como tal — Disculpeme príncipe, solo quería recordárselo — Dígale a Rin que muchas felicidades de mi parte y de la de Naoko, y que iremos a visitarla en uno o dos meses, cuando Sesshomaru acostumbra realizar su ronda de inspección por todo el territorio del Oeste, para que no haya peligro de que nos descubra.

Inuyasha asintió — Se lo diré — Y dicho esto se puso en marcha de regreso a la aldea.

.

.

.

Kisho regresó al castillo con una enorme sonrisa. Deseaba gritar que su pequeña ya era madre, pero sabía que el mononoke se encontraba allí, así que se limitó a escribirle una pequeña nota a su mujer dándole la noticia. Naoko sonrió y se abrazó a Kisho mientras murmuraba un "los veremos pronto".

#########

Tres meses después

Rin acunaba a su cachorro entre sus brazos, estaba sumamente ansiosa, hoy iría a visitarla Kisho, después de casi un año vería al que consideraba como su segundo padre. Desde una semana atrás cuando Inuyasha le dio la noticia, no podía dejar de añorar ese encuentro. Lo único que lamentaba era que Naoko y Jaken no pudiesen ir a verla. Naoko para no levantar sospechas, había prometido ir después, y Jaken porque aún no sabía.

— Rin, Kisho te espera en la sala — Le anunció Kagome, con una gran sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, señora Kagome, ya mismo salgo — Sonrió. Entró a la sala y su sonrisa se ensanchó, al ver a Kisho, quien le extendió los brazos, apenas la vio. Ella no dudó un segundo y caminó hasta quedar frente al youkai, el cual la estrechó entre sus brazos, evitando aplastar al pequeño bebé. Un par de lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas, Kisho las limpió con una gran sonrisa — Te he extrañado mucho — Le confesó con fingida molestia.

— Y yo a ti princesa, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero ya el príncipe Inuyasha debió contarte el porqué — Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura — He traído varios regalos para mi nieto, pasé a una aldea humana cuando venía para acá — Rin sonrió, y corrió un poco las sábanas para que el youkai pudiese ver al cachorro — Es muy parecido a Sesshomaru, diría que es igual a él, la única diferencia son sus marcas y las orejas — Recorrió su pequeña mejilla, cuidando de no hacerle daño con sus garras — Rin — La miró fijamente — ¿Por qué no le has colocado el collar?.

— ¿Eh? — Lo miró confundida — Oh, yo…bueno, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo — Confesó apenada.

— Deberías, es por la seguridad del cachorro — Le dijo en tono serio.

La morena lo pensó un momento, para luego entrar a la habitación y buscar el collar, se lo colocó al pequeño como Kisho se lo sugirió.

— Así está mejor — Sonrió el youkai.

#######

En el castillo del Oeste Naoko se paseaba inquieta, había hecho algo y ahora se comenzaba a arrepentir.

Flashback

Kisho se había marchado muy temprano hacia la aldea de Inuyasha, con la seguridad de que momentos después Sesshomaru saldría a su ronda y tardaría mínimo un mes. El Inuyoukai se disponía a salir del castillo, cuando la voz de Naoko lo detuvo — Sesshomaru — El aludido se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro en espera de que continuara hablando — Tu madre avisó hace un rato que vendrá a hablar contigo, en la tarde.

El demonio arrugó la nariz, le desagradaba demasiado tener que soportar la presencia de esa mujer — Bien — Contestó secamente y se marchó.

Fin del flashback

Temía de la reacción de Sesshomaru, cuando percibiera el olor de Rin en Kisho, y más importante el olor del cachorro. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, si avisarle a Kisho o continuar con su plan, de que el mononoke descubriera la verdad, y que hubiese la posibilidad de que él y Rin se reconciliaran. Sintió la presencia de Kisho y salió de sus pensamientos.

— Naoko — La llamó, mientras sonreía ampliamente — El cachorro esta grande y hermoso, se parece mucho a su padre, y Rin está tan feliz… — Cortó sus palabras al sentir una presencia muy conocida.

Ambos miraron en la misma dirección, en donde descendía un hermoso perro blanco, al cual rodeó una luz blanca, y al desaparecer dejó ver la silueta de Irasue. La dama avanzó hasta quedar frente a ellos, esbozando una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas de suficiencia.

— Lady Irasue — Kisho fue el primero en salir del shock, y saludar a la dama con una reverencia.

— Kisho, ve y busca a Asuka, dile que me espere en el jardín principal.

— Como ordene mi Lady.

Al instante en que Kisho desapareció por el pasillo, Irasue miró a Naoko de forma burlona — Lady Irasue — La miró con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Que sucede Naoko? ¿Te sorprende verme aquí?. Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien le dijo a Sesshomaru que yo vendría a verlo esta tarde — La miró con burla.

La youkai ensanchó los ojos — ¿Cómo es que..?

— Tengo mis métodos — Contestó sin interés.

— Milady, ya Lady Asuka la espera en el jardín.

— Bien — Se giró para mirar a Kisho de frente — Por cierto Kisho apestas a humano y hanyou.

Kisho palideció al instante, iba a decir algo, cuando Sesshomaru aterrizó en el mismo lugar, en donde momentos antes lo había hecho su madre. Los miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Kisho tragó con pesadez. Nada bueno auguraba ese encuentro.

— Sesshomaru — Lo saludó su madre, con su habitual tono irónico.

El mononoke la ignoró, y posó su mirada dorada sobre Kisho, quién se había congelado en su lugar. Por su parte Naoko paseaba su mirada nerviosa, entre los dos demonios — Ese olor.. — Entrecerró los ojos.

— Es de esa humana que tenías como tu protegida, y del hanyou que te dio como hijo — Contestó Irasue sin interés alguno.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por unos segundos, luego volvió a su semblante estoico — ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? — Gruñó.

Irasue hizo un ademán de fastidio — Que esa humana dio a luz a un hanyou que lleva tu sangre, no debe tener más de un par de meses de nacido.

La mente de Sesshomaru trabajó con gran velocidad, y entonces logró comprender todo. La razón por la que Kisho no la visitaba en la aldea desde hacía meses, el porqué de las visitas de Inuyasha, incluso el cambio en su olor que había sentido meses atrás y había atribuido al collar. Un gruñido espeluznante escapó de su garganta, mientras caminaba hacia Kisho. En cuestión de segundos lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso — ¿Por qué? — Lo cuestionó con ira en su voz, y los ojos carmín.

— Ella pidió que no te lo dijera, estaba segura de que despreciarías al cachorro por su mezcla de sangre — Habló con la voz forzada, a causa de la falta de oxígeno por el agarre en su cuello, pero su semblante era tranquilo. El mononoke lo soltó de golpe, y se giró hacia el lugar por donde había llegado. Kisho lo siguió, tenía que evitar que cometiera una locura — Sesshomaru espera — Tocó su hombro, pero al instante se vio estrellado contra una de las paredes del castillo, derrumbándola en el proceso.

— Kisho — Naoko corrió hasta él.

— Estoy bien — Se incorporó, con la intención de darle alcance a Sesshomaru que ya se había marchado en busca de Rin — Tengo que evitar que le haga daño.

— Dejalo — Espetó Irasue — No le hará nada, ese estúpido está enamorado de la humana — Aseguró con tranquilidad. Kisho y Naoko la miraron incrédulos — Además yo no permitiría que le hiciera daño a mi nieto — Esbozó otra de sus sonrisas irónicas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? — Asuka miraba asustada el lugar derrumbado, y a Kisho con la frente cubierta de sangre.

— Una tontería — Respondió Irasue — Ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ambas mujeres avanzaron hacia el jardín en que minutos antes estaba Asuka — ¿Que desea hablar conmigo? — La interrogó con curiosidad, mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los bancos.

— Hace un año que te uniste a Sesshomaru, y aún no le has dado descendencia.

La joven youkai desvío la mirada avergonzada — No sé lo que sucede Lady Irasue, he cumplido mi labor como compañera — Le aseguró con inquietud en su voz.

— Lo sé — Respondió con poco interés — Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Sabes que el propósito de tu unión con mi hijo, era precisamente para darle un heredero a estas tierras, y para que ambos territorios fuesen más poderosos, sin embargo el territorio del Oeste no necesitaba unirse al sur para obtener poder, así que la unión de ustedes no beneficia en nada a Sesshomaru.

Asuka la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Eso significaba lo que ella creía? — Pero Lady Irasue, aún le puedo dar un heredero, se lo aseguro, solo…

— No es necesario — La cortó — Ya ese heredero existe, Sesshomaru tiene un hijo — Más sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la joven — Por ese motivo pedí hablarte, estoy enterada de que te uniste a mi hijo para complacer a tu padre, y que por eso estás renuente a separarte de él, pero me encargaré de hablar con él personalmente y convencerlo de que es lo mejor. Tú no dirás nada del hijo de Sesshomaru y a cambio yo no le contaré a tu padre del joven neko del que estás enamorada — Esbozó una de sus características sonrisas.

Asuka dio un respingo al escuchar la mención de su amado Kyora — Lady yo..

— No me interesan tus excusas, solo has lo que te digo — La menor asintió, sintiendo gran felicidad en su interior, por fin podría ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

#########

Rin se encontraba paseando en un pequeño claro del bosque, cerca de la entrada de la aldea, llevaba a su bebé en brazos, y Kohaku los acompañaba. Hablaban animadamente cuando el muchacho miró fijamente hacia una dirección, y frunció el entrecejo, luego su cara se tornó de un blanco muy pálido.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kohaku? — Se preocupó la joven, avanzando un par de pasos hacía él.

— Rin.

La mensión de su nombre en ese tono, tan carente de emociones. Su piel se erizó por completo. Ese sólo podía ser…

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a él — Señor Sesshomaru — Pronunció en un hilillo de voz. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo producto del terror que sentía en ese instante. Frente a ella estaba el demonio blanco, con sus casi dos metros de altura, sus ojos escarlata y lo mas aterrador, su sonrisa, esa que helaba la sangre de sus enemigos, y que solo presagiaba la muerte de estos.

########

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, alexa grayson hofferson, Paloma, Indominus Dea,

claudy05, Guest, serenity Usagi.

Hola mis hermosas lectoras.

Por acá vuelvo con otro capi, en el que han sucedido varias cosas. Nació el cachorro siii. Decidí que fuese varón para complacerlas mis queridas lectoras. ñ_ñ. Jeje. En mis otros fics a los hijos de Sessho los he convertido en demonios puros, pero este es hanyou y se quedará siendo hanyou. He dicho jajaja. Es una lección para Sessho.

Bien, me gusto la parte de la conversación entre Inu y Kisho, me causó gracia imaginarmelos. En cuanto a Kohaku, sé que no le agrada su relación conRin, les aseguró que es solo momentánea, y que él la quiere de verdad, al igual que al cachorro. He leído muchos fics donde lo hacen ver como un loco posesivo y egoista, a veces lo he odiado, pero quise que en mi fic fuese distinto, él ama sinceramente y quiere lo mejor para Rin, así que se hará a un lado cuando sea necesario.

Naoko traicionó a Rin, aunque lo hizo pensando en su felicidad, ojalá no se arrepienta, porque todos sabemos que Sessho no tolera que le mientan.

Irasue, la amé en este capi, es una suegra metiche jajaja pero quiere al cachorro, a su manera, pero lo quiere, y pues le gusta fastidiar a Sesshomaru. Le contó toda la verdad a Asuka y prácticamente le exigió que se hiciera a un lado porque no le servía para engendrar. Es cruel lo sé, pero es una demonio, no un angel jaja.

Las que se preguntaban si Sessho y Asuka mantenían relaciones, la respuesta es sí. Obvio no por amor, pero Asuka quería darle un heredero para complacer a su padre y él olvidar a Rin. Ninguno de los dos logró su cometido, buajajaja.

Bueno mis lindas lectoras, espero les guste el capi, haganmelo saber en sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 10**

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, su respiración se volvió pesada, en su garganta se alojó un gran nudo, sintió el terrible impulso de correr, de alejarse lo más que pudiese de ese ser frente a ella, que la observaba como a un enemigo, que pronto aniquilaría. Apretó contra su pecho a su hijo, en un vano intento de protección, sabía mejor que nadie que con un solo movimiento de la mano masculina, acabaría con ambos, no le tomaría ni siquiera un minuto. Tragó con pesadez y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Sesshomaru hizo el ademán de acercarse pero rápidamente Kohaku se posicionó frente a ella, con la clara intención de defenderla. La sonrisa del Daiyoukai se volvió arrogante, levantó la mano para asestar un certero golpe en el cuerpo del joven, pero la espada de Inuyasha detuvo el ataque. El mononoke borró su sonrisa de golpe y frunció el ceño — Apártate — Demandó en un gruñido.

— No lo hagas Sesshomaru, es tu hijo — Siseo Inuyasha, aún con la espada bloqueando las garras de su hermano.

— Rin — Llamó a la joven, ignorando las palabras del hanyou.

La aludida enseguida comprendió lo que eso significaba, pero sentía temor, no quería arriesgar la vida de su hijo. Lo meditó un momento, y con voz vacilante les pidió a Kohaku e Inuyasha, que se apartaran.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kohaku, como si no hubiese escuchado bien sus palabras.

— Estás loca mocosa — Espetó Inuyasha.

— Por favor, hablaré con el señor Sesshomaru solo un momento — Intentó sonar tranquila, aunque el ligero temblor en su voz la delataba. Eso causó mayor ira en Sesshomaru, nunca creyó que Rin le pudiese temer, la sola idea le producía una punzada en su pecho.

Inuyasha dejó descansar a Tessaiga sobre su hombro derecho — Bien, pero estaremos cerca — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rin que asintió con la cabeza, luego fulminó al Inuyoukai con la mirada, y se alejó a pasos lentos. Kohaku por su parte apretó los puños a sus costados, se sentía furioso por no poder defender a Rin y a su bebé, también estaba dolido, Rin había aceptado hablar con Sesshomaru así sin más, eso le daba una clara idea de lo que la joven aún sentía por el demonio. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar hacia ningún lado, sólo el camino frente a él.

Al encontrarse a solas Sesshomaru avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, quedando a muy corta distancia. Rin quiso retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con un tono de voz que la joven nunca había escuchado en él, era como una mezcla de ira y dolor.

Parpadeó un par de veces digiriendo la pregunta, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su significado — Tenía miedo — Confesó en un susurro — Temía que usted quisiera matarlo por ser un hanyou — Posó la mirada en su cachorro, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— No digas sandeces Rin — Espetó.

La joven pudo jurar que escuchó indignación en su voz — Eso..eso quiere decir ¿Que no le hará daño? — Preguntó esperanzada.

— No — Miró con intensidad al cachorro, que dormía apacible en los brazos de su madre.

Ella entendió la indirecta, y lo extendió hacia él para que lo tomara. El Inuyoukai lo escrutó con la mirada, sorprendiéndose del gran parecido que tenían entre sí. Incluso poseía las marcas de su madre en el rostro. Detuvo su escrutinio en sus orejas, entrecerró los ojos, le molestaban, pero no por el significado que tenían, si no porque le recordaban al idiota de Inuyasha. No, su cachorro no sería tan patético como su medio hermano, él se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Rin sonrió al ver la escena, sus temores se esfumaron en un segundo, Sesshomaru aceptaba a su hijo, era maravilloso, pero ¿Qué sucedería con Asuka? De seguro ella armaría un alboroto al saber de su existencia. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, ella sí le daría al Lord descendencia pura.

Él continuó mirando al bebé, y se topó con el collar que reposaba en su pecho. Lo tomó entre sus manos reconociéndolo al instante. Levantó la mirada para preguntarle a Rin, y la observó mirando al suelo, frunció el ceño, estaba llorando. ¿Acaso le molestaba su cercanía con el cachorro? — Rin — La llamó sin disimular su reciente enojo.

La aludida limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, que ya descendían por su rostro y lo miró — Dígame señor Sesshomaru — Sonrió de forma forzada.

— ¿Que te sucede?

— No es nada — Negó con la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada al collar que él sostenía entre sus dedos — Se lo coloqué por sugerencia de Kisho — Al ver que él se quedaba callado, decidió continuar — Él me dijo que era un regalo suyo, para que los demás youkais y hanyous no me lastimaran, pero que yo era una guerrera y que el cachorro lo necesitaría más que yo — Sonrió.

— Si lo deseas puedes quitárselo, de ahora en adelante yo lo protegeré — Sentenció, dejando a la morena con la boca abierta.

No pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa que se formó en sus labios — Se lo agradezco mucho señor Sesshomaru — Él asintió con la cabeza, le entregó el cachorro y se giró para marcharse — Señor — Detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro — Bueno..yo quería saber si usted..y Kentaro.

— Kentaro — Repitió

— Sí, ese es su nombre — Confesó algo nerviosa.

— Me agrada, mañana volveré — Fue toda su respuesta.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa — Hasta mañana señor Sesshomaru.

.

.

El mononoke camino hacia el bosque, deteniéndose bajo un árbol y frunciendo el ceño. Kisho bajó de un salto y se posó frente a él — ¿Como te atreves a espiarme? — Espetó.

— Temí que cometieras una locura, pero creo que te juzgue mal, debí saber que nunca le harías daño a Rin, ni a alguien que llevara su sangre, y menos a ese cachorro que lleva la tuya también — Contestó con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru ignoró sus palabras y pasó por su lado, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de distancia — ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de la marca?.

— Pensé que querías hacerlo tú mismo, pero por lo visto le seguirás mintiendo.

— Yo no le he mentido — Siseó, girándose para quedar cara a cara con Kisho.

— Claro que lo has hecho, con lo de Asuka por ejemplo.

— Le dije que me uniría a ella, por eso decidió irse del castillo, ella me mintió con lo del cachorro.

— Te equivocas, sólo te lo oculto, no te mintió, en todo caso fui yo quién lo hizo por petición suya. Además le estás ocultando lo de la marca, y tus sentimientos hacia ella.

— Eso no te incumbe — Comenzó a elevarse en el aire y se transformó en una esfera de luz.

.

.

.

Rin caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la aldea, cuando escuchó la voz de Kisho a su espalda.

— Princesa — La joven se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

— Hola Kisho.

El youkai se acercó a ella, y le besó la frente, luego tocó con sumo cuidado la mejilla de Kentaro — Lamento mucho lo sucedido con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo se enteró? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Fue Lady Irasue, al parecer le pidió reunirse en el castillo, además ella sabía lo de tu embarazo. No sé cómo se enteró, ni desde cuándo lo sabe — Confesó apenado.

Rin se tensó — ¿ Crees que le quiera hacer daño a Kentaro? — Lo miró asustada.

— Lo dudo — La tranquilizó — Si así fuese desde hace tiempo que los hubiese atacado, tal vez no le desagrade del todo tener un nieto — Sonrió.

— Eso espero — Murmuró Rin.

— Rin, debo decirte algo importante — Se rascó la nuca, estaba visiblemente incómodo, pero debía hacerlo, sabía que tal vez Sesshomaru nunca se animara a decirle sobre la marca. Ella lo miró expectante — ¿Tienes una marca en el lado derecho de tu cuello?

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Como era que Kisho sabia eso? — Así es — Respondió algo confundida.

— Es una marca de pertenencia que te hizo Sesshomaru, te marcó como su compañera.

Rin palideció al instante — ¿Qué… qué has dicho? Eso no pu..puede ser, Asuka es su compañera.

Kisho negó suavemente — Están unidos aparentemente, pero nunca la ha marcado, porque ya te marcó a ti.

— Pero… ¿Porqué no me lo ha dicho? No lo entiendo.

— Ya sabes lo orgulloso que es ese cachorro — Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ella asintió — Lo más probable es que te pida que vuelvas al castillo, ahora que sabe lo de Kentaro, no te sientas presionada a hacerlo, sólo te pido que lo consideres — Besó nuevamente su frente y se dirigió hacia la espesura del bosque.

La morena quedó petrificada en su lugar, intentaba asimilar lo que Kisho le acababa de contar. ¿ _Su compañera?_ Eso debía ser una broma — ¿Ahora que hare Kentaro? — Le susurró. El pequeño emitió un ruidito que hizo reír a su madre.

— ¿Mocosa es cierto lo que te dijo Kisho? — La aludida miró a Inuyasha con un poco de vergüenza, él había escuchado su conversación con el youkai, y seguramente también la que sostuvo con Sesshomaru.

Con las mejillas en el rojo más intenso le contestó — Así parece señor Inuyasha, yo lo desconocía.

— Pensé que el olor que desprendías era por el cachorro, ahora veo que esa marca también tenía que ver — Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Kohaku que se encontraba un poco alejado de la pareja, recostado de un árbol, no pudo evitar prestarle atención a la conversación, en el momento en que mencionaron una marca. Se acercó a ellos con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro — ¿De que marca están hablando? — Preguntó con interés.

Inuyasha y Rin intercambiaron una mirada, como debatiéndose si contarle la verdad o no — Yo se lo explicaré — Decidió Rin, el hanyou sólo asintió dejándolos a solas.

.

.

.

Kohaku pudo percibir el nerviosismo en su novia, la forma en que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y el silencio que se estaba extendiendo entre ellos, era una clara señal de eso — La marca de la que hablamos… — Se cortó un momento — Me la hizo el señor Sesshomaru, en el cuello, según me explicó Kisho es una marca de pertenencia, que me convierte en su compañera — Levantó la mirada y lo observó expectante, no quería lastimar a su novio, él estuvo allí cuando más lo necesitó, y no le parecía justo, se sentía muy bien a su lado, es más podría decir que estaba empezando a verlo con algo más que infinito cariño. Y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Kohaku mantenía la cabeza agachada, donde su flequillo cubría sus ojos — Kohaku — Lo llamó con voz suave, como si de alguna forma intentara reconfortarlo después de soltarle tremenda verdad.

— No digas nada Rin, debo irme, luego hablamos — Corrió rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la aldea.

— Kohaku, Kohaku, espera por favor — Intentó darle alcance, pero al llevar en brazos a Kentaro la tarea se le complicó — Kohaku — Rompió en llanto. No sabía qué hacer, le había hecho daño a quién no se lo merecía, pero si lo engañaba sería más doloroso a la larga. Se limpió las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, y emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea.

#######

Sesshomaru aterrizó en su castillo, cuando ya la noche se había hecho presente, su madre lo esperaba en uno de los pasillos en compañía de Naoko. Caminó con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad hasta llegar frente a ellas — ¿Lo has conocido? — Interrogó su madre. Él solo asintió.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿ A quién se parece? ¿Cual es su nombre? — Naoko lo bombardeó con preguntas.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño — Luego podrás ir a verlo tú misma — Contestó secamente — Su nombre es Kentaro — Naoko sonrió.

— Vaya, la humana no tiene tan mal gusto para escoger nombres — Sonrió burlona. El mononoke la miró sin interés y continuó adentrándose al castillo — Oh por cierto Sesshomaru, hablé con Asuka sobre la ruptura de su unión, está de acuerdo, ahora sólo falta hablar con el fastidioso de su padre — Hizo una mueca de desdén.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Mañana mismo, y tranquilo, tengo un plan para que ese viejo neko no oponga resistencia — Sesshomaru dio un asentimiento y se marchó.

— Kisho — Grito Naoko emocionada, al ver a su compañero llegar, sano y salvo. El youkai la estrechó en un abrazo mientras le sonreía.

— Ya todo pasó, creo que Rin volverá al castillo, con el cachorro — Naoko sonrió aliviada.

— ¿Sesshomaru se lo pidió?.

— No, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará, se veía tan cómodo cargando al cachorro, que me recordó a su padre — Sonrió con nostalgia.

— Los años los han vuelto tan blandos — Sonrió Irasue con burla — Yo me encargaré de que mi nieto tome su lugar como heredero del Oeste, lo que decida hacer Sesshomaru con la humana, no es de mi interés — La dama se marchó con destino a su habitación, dejando a ambos youkais sorprendidos. Si bien era cierto que sospechaban que ella no le haría ningún daño al cachorro, el que admitiera abiertamente que lo aceptaba como nieto, y lo reconocía como heredero del Oeste, era una muy buena noticia, sabían que la Lady era terrible como enemiga, y que podría hacerle mucho daño tanto a Rin como a Kentaro.

.

— Kisho, tengo que confesarte algo — Naoko miraba a su compañero con una enorme vergüenza y culpa él se extrañó por su actitud, así que decidió dejarla continuar — Yo le dije a Sesshomaru que su madre vendría a buscarlo en la tarde, luego de que tú te fueras a ver a Rin, pero era mentira, de alguna forma Lady Irasue se enteró, y se presentó aquí. Yo solo quería que Rin y él se reconciliaran, pero no medí las consecuencias, te atacó en un arranque de ira, puse tu vida en peligro no se que hubiese hecho si..

— Calma mujer, nada pasó — Le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

— Pero, pero..

— Tenías buenas intenciones, pero debiste consultarme primero, vaya susto me dio ese cachorro engreído.

Naoko rió con la ocurrencia de Kisho — Imagínate a mí — Confesó. Dio un gran suspiro — Bueno, no todo salió mejor de lo que pensábamos, escuchaste que van a deshacer la unión — Los ojos de Naoko brillaron de felicidad — Muy pronto mi niña y su hijo vendrán a vivir al castillo.

— Sí — Afirmó él con alegría — Yo le conté que Sesshomaru la marcó, al parecer él no pensaba hacerlo — Suspiró con pesadez, es tan orgulloso.

— Idéntico a su madre — Susurró — Y ¿Qué dijo Rin?

— Se sorprendió, creo que le costará un poco asimilarlo, pero confío en que perdone a ese necio — Hizo un gesto con la boca.

— Rin lo ama — Aseguró.

— Sí, pero ahora es novia de Kohaku, y no sé qué va a decidir.

Naoko suspiró — Todo esto se hubiese evitado si Sesshomaru no fuese tan necio — Sentenció.

— Los sé mujer, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar,

#######

La primavera nuevamente se hacía presente en las tierras del Oeste. Sesshomaru, Asuka e Irasue, se preparaban para su viaje hacia el castillo del sur. Les tomó varias horas llegar a su destino, el camino estuvo sumido en el silencio, a excepción de ciertas palabras que compartieron las Ladys. Asuka estaba nerviosa, y no se molestaba en disimularlo, sabía que Irasue la tenía en sus manos, a pesar del hecho de que Sesshomaru tenía un hijo, y que eso podía causar la ira de su padre hacia el Inuyoukai, por considerarlo traición, desatando una guerra, no deseaba tal cosa, las tierras del sur estaban en clara desventaja. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que Irasue, no revelara el secreto de su amor por Kyora.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la entrada principal, y todos los guardias le hicieron una marcada reverencia, Asuka les devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y sus dos acompañantes los ignoraron como era su costumbre. Se dirigieron a la recámara principal, donde se encontraba el neko acostado en un gran futón. Él era muy parecido a su hija, tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos de un azul profundo.

— Buenos días padre — Le sonrió Asuka acercándose a él y besando su frente.

— Querida hija, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte — Le regaló una sonrisa cansada — Y que sorpresa verlos por aquí Lady Irasue, Lord Sesshomaru.

— Tora, vinimos a hablar contigo sobre la unión de nuestros hijos — Se adelantó unos pasos quedando delante de Asuka y Sesshomaru.

El neko la miró sin comprender — ¿Sucede algo?

— A decir verdad sí, sabes que el motivo de la unión era para darle a ambos territorios un heredero, y para fortalecer ambos reinos, sin embargo a pasado un año y Asuka no logra quedar embarazada.

— Debe ser cuestión de tiempo — Objetó Tora.

— No lo es — Aseguró — A pasado mucho tiempo ya, debe ser por la diferencia de especies.

Tora suspiró — Y ¿Qué hay de la unión de los reinos? — Preguntó esperanzado, él no quería que se rompiera la unión, creía que permanecer con Sesshomaru era lo mejor para Asuka.

— El Oeste no se beneficia en nada con ella, y tú tampoco la necesitas por el momento — Sentenció, mientras se golpeaba con delicadeza la palma de la mano con su abanico.

El neko pareció meditarlo un momento — ¿Que piensan ustedes? — Cuestionó a la pareja.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo en terminar la unión — Dijo un Sesshomaru que intentaba mantenerse impasible, pero la necedad de Tora lo estaba enfureciendo.

Tora frunció ligeramente el ceño — Y ¿Tu Asuka? — Miró fijamente a su hija, quien no titubeó en su respuesta.

— Yo también padre — Habló decidida.

— Muy bien — Suspiró nuevamente — Entonces la ruptura de la unión es definitiva, a partir de ahora dejan de ser compañeros.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió con la cabeza, Irasue por su parte esbozó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas burlonas.

.

.

Al verse a solas Asuka se acercó a su padre, sentándose a su lado — Padre, perdoname por haberte decepcionado — Bajó la cabeza.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Asuka, discúlpame tú a mí por empeñarme en esa unión, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, dado que el Oeste es el territorio más prosperó, y Sesshomaru uno de los youkais más poderosos, pero no consideré que sería muy difícil para ti manejar su carácter.

— No me pidas disculpas padre, sé que todo lo hiciste pensando en mi bienestar — Se acostó a su lado, mientras su padre le acariciaba su largo cabello dorado. Sonrió feliz, por fin podría buscar a Kyora y tener una relación sin necesidad de ocultarse, lo amaba y de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a ser feliz con él

.

.

.

Sesshomaru caminaba por los largos pasillos, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, para marcharse de regreso al Oeste, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer. Irasue lo seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus delicados labios — Irás a buscar a la humana ¿Cierto? — Él no contestó, pero su silencio fue la mujer respuesta — No me interesa los planes que tengas con ella, pero espero ver a mi nieto la próxima vez que vaya al castillo.

El Inuyoukai frunció el ceño, pensaba contestar cuando vio a su madre transformarse en su forma original, y comenzar a volar hacia su castillo. Él por su parte se dirigió hacia sus tierras, tenía que ir a la aldea en donde se encontraba Rin, su único pensamiento en ese momento era llevar a su compañera, y a su cachorro a vivir al castillo.

#######

Agradecimientos especiales a: Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Serenity usagi, gcfavela , ranmasan

Paloma, jezabel.

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras.

Por acá vuelvo con otro capi, les aviso que el próximo será el último. Así como lo leen, llegamos al final de esta aventura. Sesshomaru estaba furioso, porque creía que Rin le había ocultado lo del cachorro intencionalmente, pero al verla asustada se le fue toda la rabia. Vaya poder tiene esta humana sobre nuestro youkai, como la envidio. Le "dijo" a su manera que quiere al cachorro, sólo que omitió que a ella también, y no le aclaró lo de la marca, aunque Kisho de buen samaritano lo hizo. No vamos a llamarlo chismoso eh. Jaja.

Pobre Kohaku, reaccionó muy mal, sabe que será cuestión de tiempo para que pierda a Rin, y la pobre muchacha está muy confundida, no sabe que hacer pues no desea lastimarlo. Por fin se deshizo la bendita unión. Weeee. Hay que darle las gracias a Irasue, es una exelente abuela. Y que bueno que Asuka pueda ser feliz con su neko.

¿Ahora que sucederá con sessho y Rin? ¿Ella aceptará regresar con él o se quedará con Kohaku?

Hagan sus apuestas amigas.

Mil gracias como siempre por sus lindos comentarios, espero les guste este capi, y ya saben haganmelo saber.

Besitos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Desde lo sucedido con Kohaku, Rin sentía una profunda tristeza en su corazón. El joven no había vuelto a la aldea y eso la preocupaba aún más. Se sentía tan culpable, él siempre se había preocupado por ella, y por Kentaro. En ese año de convivencia en la aldea, logró descubrir lo especial que era su novio — ¿ _Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? —_ Se preguntaba mientras amamantaba a su bebé — _Podría decirle al señor Inuyasha que me ayudara a buscarlo, pero y ¿Si no quiere escucharme? —_ Suspiró con pesadez. Eso era lo más seguro — _Por algo se ha ido —_ Le recordó su conciencia. Era tan frustrante.

— Hola Rin.

— Señora Sango — Levantó la cara, separando la mirada del rostro de su pequeño — ¿Kohaku ya ha vuelto? — Le fue imposible ocultar la tristeza en su voz, y la exterminadora pudo notarla claramente.

— Aún no, pero estoy segura de que pronto lo hará. Solo necesita estar solo un tiempo, y ordenar sus pensamientos — Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que contagió a Rin — Verás que todo se arreglará entre ustedes — Aseguró y la más joven le sonrió en respuesta.

— Gracias por sus palabras.

— Disculpa que me meta, tal vez pienses que soy algo atrevida, pero me gustaría saber, que sientes por mi hermano y que piensas hacer con respecto a Sesshomaru — Soltó la pregunta directa, tanto que Rin se quedó unos minutos pasmada, procesando sus palabras.

— Bueno…yo… yo quiero mucho a Kohaku — Decisión en su voz — Él se ha portado muy bien con Kentaro y conmigo, es una persona muy especial, sé que me ama y deseo con todo mi corazón poder corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Sango sonrió — Me alegra saber que piensas eso de él, en verdad es un buen muchacho, y merece ser feliz. Y.. ¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru? — La miró atentamente.

— Bueno el señor Sesshomaru, es el padre de mi hijo, pero él está unido a Lady Asuka, la escogió a ella, y aunque me haya dicho que acepta a Kentaro, y desea una relación con él, no me ha incluido a mí. _Ni Siquiera me ha dicho lo de la marca —_ Pensó con tristeza, así que la relación sería sólo entre el cachorro — Intentó sonreír, pero solo fue capaz de hacer una mueca.

Sango suspiró — Aún lo amas ¿Cierto? — No había reclamo o desaprobación en su voz. La joven pudo sentir la compresión de la mayor por ese sentimiento, y por eso se permitió ser totalmente sincera.

— Así es, lo amo, pero estoy consciente de que ese sentimiento sólo me ha causado dolor, siempre añoré el amor del señor Sesshomaru, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, tengo a alguien que me ama tal y como soy, alguien a quién no le importa que sea una simple humana, y no una poderosa youkai, y creo que debo valorar a esa persona y dejarme de sueños tontos — _Un buen discurso, ahora repitelo hasta que te lo creas —_ Otra vez su consciencia hablando. Sintió enormes ganas de llorar, luego de haber pronunciado aquellas amargas palabras. Era cierto Sesshomaru la hizo a un lado por ser humana, y Kohaku la amaba sin ninguna condición, incluso la aceptaba con un hijo de otro. Reprimió las lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para coronar su mentira. La mentira de de decir que eran sueños tontos, de hacerle ver a Sango y de intentar convencerse así misma que Kohaku era el indicado, y que debía olvidar a quien amaba desde que era una niña.

Sango la miró un momento, y luego le regaló una sonrisa — Me alegro que hayas tomado una decisión sabia — Se levantó del tatami en el que estaba sentada — Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a preparar la cena.

— Sí señora Sango. Me saluda a los niños y al monje Miroku — La exterminadora asintió.

.

.

Un instante después, Rin escuchó pasos detrás de ella — ¿Se le olvidó algo señora Sango? — Se giró para verla — Señor Inuyasha — Exclamó sorprendida, no esperaba que el hanyou estuviese allí.

— Rin, Sesshomaru está en el bosque, acaba de llegar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió un nudo alojarse en su estómago. Él estaba allí — _¿Habría venido por ella?_ _No, era imposible, solo estaba allí para ver a Kentaro, tal y como le dijera el día anterior, pero y ¿Si Kisho tenía razón? Ella llevaba su marca y no Asuka, ella era su compañera y no la Lady del Sur — Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza._ No debía hacerse falsas ilusiones, además ya había tomado una decisión, sin importar lo que Sesshomaru le dijese — Gracias — Le susurró al hanyou, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Debía ser fuerte.

Caminó hasta la salida de la aldea, y llegó al claro del bosque donde el día anterior habían hablado — Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru — Intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero ver al imponente demonio frente a ella, recorriéndola con su mirada dorada, no ayudaba en nada.

El Inuyoukai pasó la vista del sonrojado rostro de la joven, al cuerpecito que llevaba en sus brazos. Ella al igual que el día anterior, se lo extendió para que pudiese cargarlo. Y así él lo hizo. Repasó sus rasgos con ojo analítico, como si fuese la primera vez que lo contemplaba, se le hacía tan extraño saber que ese ser, tan frágil y pequeño era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, y de la única mujer que había sido capaz de despertar sentimientos en él, más allá del odio, la venganza y el orgullo. También ella, esa débil pero hermosa humana, era la única que podía jactarse de decir que conocía su lado compasivo, porque sí, él tenía un lado compasivo, uno que había descubierto muchos años atrás cuando la vio muerta, y decidió revivirla. A aquella niña sin ningún tipo de poder más que el de una radiante sonrisa, y de un parloteo incesante que a veces lograba irritarlo, pero que con tan solo verla sonreír, volvía a la calma. Sin saber cómo ni cuando, logró entrar a su corazón, frío como el hielo, y contagiarlo con esa calidez que la caracterizaba. Esa calidez que solo ella podría disfrutar, ella y ahora su cachorro. Separó los ojos de Kentaro que lo miraba fascinado, como si su padre fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y los posó en Rin.

 _— Otra vez el odioso escalofrío en la espalda._ _Maldito el poder que tenía ese demonio sobre ella, que con solo verla la hacía temblar, y ni que hablar del sonrojo, que ya cubría sus mejillas —_ Tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta de que la distancia que los separaba se había acortado.

— Rin — Y ahora fue su piel la que se erizó por la sola mención de su nombre, de aquella forma, con la voz grave que sólo poseía él. Su mente se adormeció por algunos segundos, perdida en los dos soles que tenía como ojos — ¿Deseas volver conmigo al castillo?

La mente de la morena dejó de funcionar — _¿Había escuchado bien? Él le estaba pidiendo que regresara a vivir al castillo, "juntos" —_ Casi pudo reír, y saltar , todo fuese perfecto si aquella pregunta hubiese sido formulada hace unos meses atrás, la respuesta inmediata sería un sí definitivo, pero ahora todo era distinto — _Todo —_ Repitió en su mente.

.

.

El mononoke seguía mirándola, como si quisiera leer su mente, descubrir el porqué se tardaba tanto en responder.

Se armó de valor, no debía flaquear en su sedición, así que hurgó en su mente, buscó algún pretexto,para no tener que decirle la verdad sobre Kohaku, así que echó mano al único recurso que encontró, Asuka — Creo que no sería lo correcto, usted vive con Lady Asuka — Dijo con voz pausada, intentando disimular el dolor que esas palabras causaban en su pecho.

— Ella ya no está en el castillo, la unión ha sido disuelta — Contestó con tal simpleza, que parecía estar hablando del clima.

Se quedó en shock, lo que tanto había deseado, Sesshomaru y Asuka separados, otra vez la embargó ese cálido sentimiento de felicidad — ¿Por qué? — Susurró, sin saber qué más decir.

El demonio frunció el ceño, claramente le incomodaba tener que responder esa pregunta — Fue un error.

Y esa respuesta si que la dejó pasmada — ¿Error? Y ¿Hasta ahora se daba cuenta? — Quiso decirle un par de cosas, pero se mordió el labio, no debía olvidar frente a quién estaba, por más que él nunca le hubiese hecho daño físico, no podía tentar a su suerte — Ya veo — Musitó.

El Inuyoukai la seguía taladrando con la mirada, no le agradaba su actitud, pensó que Rin daría una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta, pero todo indicaba que esa respuesta sería negativa.

Al ver el silencio masculino ella se animó a hablar, tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario se arrepentiría, no podía negar que el saber que Asuka y él ya no eran pareja le llenaba de felicidad, pero no podía causarle ese dolor a Kohaku, no creía poder ser capaz de ser feliz a causa de su sufrimiento — Yo, agradezco mucho su invitación — Apartó la mirada — Pero no puedo, no puedo regresar al castillo, debo quedarme aquí, tengo una relación con alguien, y..

— Entiendo — La cortó bruscamente, tanto que ella le miró nuevamente a la cara, pero no pudo identificar que sentimiento lo embargaba en ese instante. Podía decir que era una experta leyendo las escasa expresiones del Lord, pero en este momento parecía cubrirlo una gruesa máscara, que impedía ver su interior.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó, intentando contener el llanto que hacía que le picaran los ojos.

— No tienes porqué — Fue su cortante respuesta — Le entregó a Kentaro que estaba jugando con un mechón plateado de su largo cabello. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

— Señor — Rin lo detuvo, levantó una mano en su dirección, haciendo el amago de tocarlo, pero se detuvo al final — ¿Quiere seguir viendo a Kentaro?

Él contestó sin vacilar — Si es tu deseo, puedes enviarlo al castillo con Kisho — No se giró para mirarla, reanudando su marcha hacia el bosque.

— Así lo haré señor — Al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles no pudo soportarlo más, sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, y el llanto salió como un torrente imparable. Sintió el impulso de correr detrás de él, de pedirle que la llevara al castillo como le había propuesto, quiso gritar por la frustración y el dolor que sentía, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás.

.

.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede, encontrándola completamente vacía. Dio gracias por eso, no deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se acostó junto a Kentaro, intentaría dormir un poco, tal vez cuando despertara el dolor y la tristeza ya habrían menguado.

##########

Sesshomaru llegó al castillo con un aura oscura rodeándolo. Sus sirvientes temblaban al sentir su presencia, no hacía falta verlo para saber que estaba furioso. Kisho hizo el ademán de acercarse a él, pero le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de ira que lo congeló en su lugar. Conocía a Sesshomaru desde que era un cachorro, pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado, entonces intuyó que algo muy malo debió haber pasado. Tal vez no pudieron deshacer la unión. Suspiró con pesadez. Tendría que esperar para preguntarle qué había pasado.

— ¿Qué le sucedesé — Naoko llegó a su lado, mirando preocupada el lugar por donde se había marchado el Lord.

— No lo sé — Contestó con voz cansada — Tal parece que algo no salió bien con lo de la ruptura con Lady Asuka.

— Oh con Rin — Kisho la miró sin comprender — Estás perdiendo facultades — Enarcó una ceja — ¿No sentiste el aroma de Rin y Kentaro en Sesshomaru?.

— Ahora que lo mencionas — Tocó su barbilla de forma pensativa — Estaba más preocupado por mi seguridad física — Rió nervioso.

Naoko roló los ojos — Eres un exagerado — Iré a hablar con él.

El youkai la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola — No es buena idea, sea lo que sea, que haya sucedido, necesita estar un rato a solas — Ella asintió, por esta vez le daría la razón a su compañero.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru entró a su habitación, sentía la ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, deseaba destrozarlo todo — ¿Cómo era posible que Rin lo despreciara?. Había doblegado su orgullo por ella, aceptando a un cachorro hanyou, a ella que era humana, sin embargo Rin escogía a ese humano — Apretó los puños, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos. El día anterior cuando fue en busca de Rin, para comprobar lo de Kentaro, la vio con él, si mal no recordaba era el ayudante del herrero Totosai, y una marioneta de Naraku en el pasado. Frunció el ceño, su padre de seguro debía estarse riendo de él, era patético. Derrotado por un humano insignificante. Se sentó en un tatami, y recostó la espalda en la pared, flexionó una pierna y estiró otra, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Intentaría calmar, las enormes ganas que sentía de regresar a esa repugnante aldea, y destazar con sus garras a ese maldito humano. Rin, sabía que eso la haría sufrir, porque ella lo quería — Sandeces — Apretó con tanta fuerza su mandíbula que esta crujió, y sus ojos brillaron en un tinte rojizo. Volvió a cerrarlos, e intentar poner su mente en blanco, era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Dos días transcurrieron desde aquella conversación, Sesshomaru no salió de su habitación en todo ese tiempo. Se quedó sentado allí, en el mismo tatami, con los ojos cerrados , inmóvil. Su capacidad para imitar a una roca era increíble. Percibió un aroma acercarse, y arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. Creía que su aura demoníaca, era lo suficientemente amenazadora, como para que ningún ser con algo de inteligencia, se acercara a él. Un par de golpes en la puerta, le hicieron cuestionarse si esa persona era muy valiente, o muy estúpida. Tras los primeros golpes, hubo un prolongado silencio, pero la persona seguía allí, afuera, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Otro golpe más — Sesshomaru, por favor permíteme entrar, necesito hablar contigo — Solo silencio — Oh vamos cachorro, no puedes hacerle esto a una vieja que te quiere como si fueses su propio hijo — Más silencio.

— Que él, Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste, ¿No podía qué?.

Tras la tercera negativa, Naoko se decidió a tomar medidas drásticas. Abrió la puerta de golpe e ingresó a la habitación, a pasos rápidos y decididos, al llegar a un metro de distancia del mononoke, este abrió los ojos que estaban completamente escarlata, y le dedicaban una peligrosa mirada de advertencia.

—¿Como te atreves a entrar aquí sin mi permiso? — Le preguntó con ira en su voz.

— Estaba preocupada — Contestó con firmeza — Llevas dos días encerrado aquí Sesshomaru — Le dedicó una mirada dulce — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Rin está bien, el cachorro?.

El Lord se sorprendió internamente, no imaginaba que Naoko pudiese leerlo tan bien, como para saber que el motivo de su actual estado era esa humana, de la cual prefería no hablar — No es tu problema — Espetó.

— Oh sí, claro que lo es — Contradijo — A ambos los quiero como si fuesen de mi sangre, y sé que tu actitud se debe a ella.

—¿Como estas tan segura? — La cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque estos ya eran de su habitual tono dorado.

— Simple, te conozco muy bien, como para saber que si fuese por Asuka o su padre no estarías así, sino ansioso por salir a la batalla, así que dime que sucedió con ella.

Ahora recordaba porqué su padre apreciaba tanto a Naoko, no sólo era una youkai muy fuerte, sino también inteligente — Decidió quedarse en la aldea, junto a un humano — Escupió cada palabra con desprecio.

— Ustedes son tan testarudos — Roló los ojos, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del mononoke— Si no me equivoco debe ser Kohaku — Lo miró seriamente — No sé que motivo la llevó a tomar esa decisión, pero de algo estoy segura, ella te ama — Sesshomaru no varió su semblante estoico, y eso no impresionó a la youkai, quien continuó hablando como si nada — Tal vez es que piensa que deseas que vuelva al castillo sólo por Kentaro, o sigue dolida porque preferiste a Asuka antes que a ella.

— ¿Venganza? — La miró con el ceño fruncido, y el cuerpo tenso.

— Claro que no, Rin no es así — Aseguró — Tal vez no está segura de tus sentimientos. Me imagino que no le hablaste de ellos — Silencio por parte del Lord. Naoko suspiró con pesadez — Lo intuí. Quizás si vuelves y se lo aclaras.

— No — Negó secamente — Ella ya tomó su decisión.

Claro, lo olvidaba, su maldito orgullo — ¿Qué sucederá con Kentaro?

— Rin, lo enviará con Kisho de visita.

— Entiendo — Suspiró — Bien, espero después no te arrepientas por ser tan orgulloso — Se giró para marcharse, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir miró al mononoke por encima del hombro — Oh y sal de aquí, que te vas a convertir en un mueble más —Sonrió socarrona, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

########

Los días para Rin no habían pasado mucho mejor, intentaba disimular su tristeza, pero todo era en vano. Kohaku no regresaba a la aldea, y ella guardaba la esperanza de que al contarle de su decisión la alegría del joven se le contagiara a ella. Se encontraba cocinando, debía aprovechar que Kentaro dormía profundamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome llamándola. Limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, e intentó sonreírle a la sacerdotisa — Buenos días señora Kagome.

— Hola Rin — Miró con preocupación a la más joven — ¿Estás bien?

— Oh claro, yo sólo..

— Rin — Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Cierto? — La más joven asintió — Entonces por favor cuéntame, el porqué de tu tristeza.

Rin suspiró con pesadez — Hace dos días vino el señor Sesshomaru, me pidió que regresara con él al castillo.

Kagome ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa — ¿Volver? ¿Entonces se separó de Asuka? — La joven asintió — No lo puedo creer, pero entonces ¿Por qué estás tan triste? Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

Ella desvió la mirada — Lo es o lo era. Estoy confundida — Admitió.

La sacerdotisa la tomó de las manos, guiándola hasta el tatami más cercano — ¿Es por Kohaku?

Rin asintió, por tercera ocasión — No quiero hacerlo sufrir, él se ha portado tan bien conmigo, cuando el señor Sesshomaru se unió a Lady Asuka, y también con el tema de Kentaro, estuvo allí todo el tiempo y sé cuanto me ama.

— ¿Te estas escuchando?, Lo que sientes por Kohaku es agradecimiento, no amor. No puedes condenarte a una vida de infelicidad, sólo por de alguna manera retribuirle lo bien que se ha portado contigo — Hubo un corto silencio por parte de ambas, hasta que Kagome agregó — Te aseguro que él no querrá eso.

— La señora Kagome tiene razón — Ambas mujeres miraron en la dirección en la que provenía la voz.

— Kohaku — Exclamó Rin sorprendida.

— Hola Kohaku — Se levantó la sacerdotisa — Yo los dejo a solas, para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

— Muchas gracias, señora Kagome.

Al verse a solas, Kohaku tomó el lugar en el suelo que minutos antes ocupaba Kagome. Miró fijamente a la joven, que le devolvía la mirada visiblemente avergonzada y nerviosa — Escuché tu conversación de hace un momento — Le confesó.

— Yo…yo puedo explicártelo — Se sentía nerviosa, no quería perder también a Kohaku.

— No es necesario. Sé que estás enamorada de Sesshomaru — Ella hizo el ademán de hablar, pero él la interrumpió — Siempre lo he sabido — Sonrió tristemente — Pero quise creer que podías llegar a amarme, ahora veo que no es posible. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mi, yo no podría ser feliz sabiendo que tú no lo eres, así que te pido que vayas, y te reunas con el hombre, o más bien con el demonio que amas — Bromeó, aunque Rin lejos de sonreír comenzó a llorar — No llores por favor — La abrazó contra su pecho, mientras ella sollozaba. Estuvieron así por largo rato, hasta que el llanto de Kentaro, los sobresaltó

— Ya vuelvo — Se levantó apresuradamente, y tomó a su bebé entre los brazos para calmarlo, y regresar hasta la sala. Volvió a sentarse frente al joven, quien la miraba tranquilamente, pero ella estaba segura de que en su interior la tristeza era enorme — No sé qué decirte — Confesó, luego de un instante.

— Dime que irás a buscarlo, y serás muy feliz con él.

— Tengo miedo, él se fue muy enojado por mi decisión — Se mordió el labio inferior — Tal vez no quiera verme, lo arruiné todo.

— No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas — La animó.

Ella asintió con suavidad — Gracias, eres una de la personas mas maravillosas que conozco — Él se sonrojó — Mereces ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que te ame.

Kohaku se encogió de hombros — Ya llegará. Ven te ayudaré a arreglar tus cosas, para que partas hoy mismo.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, y Rin depositó a Kentaro en el futón, para empezar a empacar.

— ¿Está todo listo? — Preguntó Kohaku, al ver el pequeño equipaje.

— Sí, te lo agradezco mucho — Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Kohaku correspondió a su abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, grabando el olor de su cabello, y la suavidad de sus curvas.

— Deja de llorar — Secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

Rin asintió — Iré a hablar con los demás, debo explicarles, y despedirme. Espero que no se enojen demasiado.

— Tranquila, verás que entenderán — Tomó una de sus manos, y la apretó levemente.

Rin sonrió en respuesta.

.

.

.

— ¿QUE TE VAS A MARCHAR? — Gritaba un sorprendido Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha. Lo reprendió Kagome — Rin ya tomó una decisión, y debemos apoyarla — Le sonrió a la joven — Ella solo quiere ser feliz.

— Feh, dudo que con ese idiota lo sea, pero en fin si es lo que tu quieres, yo mismo te acompañaré.

Rin le sonrió en respuesta — Gracias señor Inuyasha.

— Yo pensé que deseabas formar una familia con mi hermano — Habló Sango con un deje de tristeza.

La joven agachó la cabeza apenada — Disculpeme señora Sango.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, recuerda lo que hablamos — La alentó Kohaku, quien acababa de entrar. Se había mantenido fuera de la cabaña, por petición de la joven, pero no dudó en intervenir al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

— Hermano — La exterminadora lo miró sorprendida.

— Yo apoyo la decisión de Rin, deseo su felicidad, y sé que esa está al lado de Sesshomaru — Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta, menos Kagome que ya se lo esperaba, desde que los dejó hablando en la cabaña.

— Vaya cuñado, has madurado mucho — Lo elogió Miroku.

— Si es lo que quieres, lo respetaré — Concedió Sango — Rin, sólo puedo desearte lo mejor, eres una buena persona — Le sonrió.

— Se lo agradezco, a todos.

— Date prisa mocosa, te dije que yo te llevaré hasta el castillo.

— Te prestaré a Kirara — Ofreció Kohaku — Irán más cómodos, mientras Inuyasha puede llevar el equipaje.

El hanyou asintió — Démonos prisa.

— Antes quisiera despedirme de los niños, y de la anciana Kaede.

— Bien, pero no tardes — Habló Inuyasha con tono fastidiado.

.

.

— Rinnnn — Daiki le abrazó las piernas — No te vayas — Gimoteó.

— Mi niño, te prometo que regresaré, pero ahora debo regresar al castillo.

— Bien — Susurró resignado.

Los demás niños llegaron hasta ella, e imitaron la acción del pequeño hanyou.

Rin les dio un beso a todos, y les hizo la promesa de volver pronto, ellos aceptaron, aunque no muy convencidos.

— Anciana Kaede — La morena llegó hasta ella, para luego abrazarla — La voy a extrañar mucho — Confesó entre sollozos.

— Y yo a ti mi niña, pero recuerda que puedes venir a visitarnos siempre que lo desees — Besó su frente.

—Rin, apresúrate — Gritó Inuyasha impaciente.

Después de una despedida general, la joven se subió al lomo de Kirara y tomó a Kentaro entre sus brazos. La neko se elevó e Inuyasha empezó a correr. El regreso hacia el castillo dio inicio.

#######

Varias horas después llegaron al castillo, los guardias los recibieron, unos sorprendidos, otros alegres de ver devuelta a la joven humana. Pero ninguno pasó por alto la presencia del hanyou, muy parecido a su amo, no había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Inuyasha por su parte los miró con el ceño fruncido, detestaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no mocosa? — Espetó.

— Sí señor Inuyasha. Le agradezco que me acompañara.

— ¿Quieres que te espere?, Sólo por si el idiota de Sesshomaru no acepta que regreses.

— No se preocupe, estoy segura de que sí lo hará. Al menos eso espero.

— Bueno como quieras, cuidate — Le dirigió un rápido vistazo a Kentaro — Y al cachorro escandaloso también.

— Rin sonrió — Se lo prometo.

Al ver la silueta del joven desaparecer en el bosque, un sentimiento de incertidumbre la atacó. Su corazón latió más a prisa, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Entró al castillo saludando a los guardias con su acostumbrada amabilidad, ellos no escondían el interés en el bultito envuelto por sábanas, que estrechaba en sus brazos, era fácil deducir por el olor, de quien se trataba, pero no era tan fácil de creer.

— ¿Rin? — Su padre adoptivo la miraba incrédulo. Desde el momento en que percibió su aroma, se encaminó hacia la entrada principal, no podía estar más feliz de verla allí — Princesa — Caminó rápido hasta ella — Oh mejor dicho milady — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Ella enrojeció al instante, por el doble sentido de esas palabras — ¿Qué haces aquí?, Creí que no volverías.

— Vine a hablar con el señor Sesshomaru, quiero volver a vivir aquí — Confesó.

— Rin — La voz de Naoko la hizo dar un respingo — Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte. Déjame ver al pequeño.

— Hola Naoko, me hiciste mucha falta — Sus ojos enrojecieron, quería llorar por la emoción.

La youkai se acercó a ella tomando a Kentaro en sus brazos — Es idéntico a Sesshomaru, excepto por las orejas — Sonrió — Es mejor que vayas a verlo rápido — Su semblante se torno serio — Está muy enojado, aunque también triste.

— ¿Triste? — La joven la miró incrédula.

— Sí — Contestó con aparente preocupación — Pero ya sabes que es tan orgulloso — Bufó — Pero ve, date prisa — La animó.

Rin sonrió, aunque no muy segura. Le daba cierto temor de que Sesshomaru la echara del castillo, eso supondría su tristeza permanente. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que la llevaría a la habitación del Lord, recordó vívidamente la última vez que había estado allí, y los colores le subieron al rostro, ante la caravana de imágenes que desfilaron frente a ella. Llegó frente a la hermosa puerta fusuma, y dudó un momento en abrirla, le temblaban las manos y las piernas, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó. No pasaron más que un par de segundos, para que la fría voz de su amado demonio le diera el permiso para entrar. Había extrañado tanto esa voz, y eso que hace solo dos días que la había escuchado — Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru — Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que la voz no le temblara, igual que lo hacían sus piernas.

Él se mantenía en la misma posición de hace dos días, pero al escuchar la voz de la humana abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza en su dirección — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Su voz salió tan fría, que Rin sintió una punzada en su corazón, sería un milagro si la perdonaba, y le permitía regresar.

— Vine a quedarme en el castillo — Soltó sin titubear. Estaba consciente que había sonado muy atrevida, que corría el riesgo de que él la insultara, la echara, pero regresar era lo que más deseaba.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja. — ¿Volver?, Creí que te quedarías con el humano — Escupió con saña.

Ella agachó la cabeza — Me sentía con esa obligación, pero entendí que no lo haría feliz, ni lo sería yo tampoco, porque a quien amo es a usted.

Esa confesión le sorprendió, claro su rostro no lo expresó, pero sintió una calidez agradable en su pecho. Lo amaba, aún lo amaba, a él y no a ese repugnante humano. Sin embargo su orgullo se hizo presente, ella lo despreció. La miró con su acostumbrado rostro estoico — Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas, eres la madre de mi cachorro — Sentenció.

Ella enrojeció al escuchar aquello, dicho de sus labios sonaba tan bien, la madre de su cachorro, pero Rin lo conocía muy bien, y sabía el trasfondo de esas palabras, así que decidió atacar con la última arma que poseía — Kisho me dijo que usted… — Apartó la mirada, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

— Que usted me había marcado como su compañera — Concluyó en casi un susurro.

Sesshomaru frunció aún más el ceño. Kisho era un entrometido, él era quién tenía que contárselo a Rin.

— No se enoje con él, por favor — Pidió juntando las manos sobre su pecho — Lo hizo porque pensó que nos haría un bien a ambos, sólo pensaba en nuestra felicidad — Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo — Disculpeme — Se excusó con timidez.

— No tienes porqué disculparte. Es cierto lo de la marca — Pronunció con aparente indiferencia, pero atento a la reacción de la joven.

— ¿Por qué me marcó? — Soltó la pregunta de repente, aunque Sesshomaru no se sorprendió, claro no era como si él demostrara ese tipo de emociones, o muchas emociones en general. Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que la ansiedad mataba a Rin. Quiso comerse las uñas hasta quedar en carne viva, por un momento temió que su idea no funcionara.

— Te elegí como mi compañera. Mi instinto tomó control, te deseaba como tal — Era evidente que la confesión le causaba cierta incomodidad, él no era muy dado a las palabras, y menos a expresar sus sentimientos, y explicar sus acciones.

Rin lo miró con la boca abierta, esas palabras traducidas al idioma de Sesshomaru eran como decir un te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero una enorme sensación de felicidad la embargó, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos del Lord, que aún se mantenía sentado. En ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias, y lo besó.

Fue un simple roce, pero que a ella le supo a gloria, sólo cuando se separó de sus labios, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

Palideció al contemplar el rostro del Lord a escasos centímetros, pero el susto no le demoró mucho, ya que se vio atrapada por la boca masculina, pero esta vez en un beso más demandante, él también lo deseaba, y esa revelación la hizo inmensamente feliz.

.

.

.

— Es mejor que le vayas a decir al príncipe Inuyasha que Rin esta bien — Le recomendó Naoko a su compañero, mientras jugaba con el pequeño hanyou.

— Tienes razón, presiento que ese par se tardará mucho en salir de la habitación — Sonrió con malicia.

— Tal vez muy pronto tengas un hermanito — Le sonrió a Kentaro, mientras le hacía cosquillas, y el pequeño reía.

#######

Siete años después.

La paz se respiraba en el castillo del Sur, Asuka se había unido a Kyora, y tenían una hija de 5 años llamada Miyuki, era la luz de los ojos de sus padres.

Kohaku conoció a una joven, llamada Aimi, vivía en una aldea vecina, y fue amor a primera vista, según siempre contaba Miroku. Se casaron un año después de conocerse, y ahora tenían una niña de 3 años llamada Ayami, igual de hermosa que su madre.

Kagome e Inuyasha seguían juntos, criando a sus hijos, Daiki ya contaba con 12 años, y entrenaba a diario con su padre, que se sentía orgulloso de sus progresos. La pequeña Haruka también era muy fuerte, a pesar de su corta edad.

Ayaka y Akira las hijas de Miroku y Sango, ya eran unas lindas señoritas, que habían desarrollado la habilidad de exterminadora de su madre, y heredado la afición de su padre de engañar a cuanto incauto conocieran.

Kishiro, deseaba ser monje como su progenitor, y aparentemente tenía los dones de este, al igual que sus "mañas".

La anciana Kaede, había fallecido hacía un año, una noticia que sumió a Rin en una enorme tristeza, durante días.

.

.

— Kentaro, es hora de comer — Le aviso Naoko.

— Ya voy nana — Respondió el pequeño, quién se encontraba entrenando con Kisho. Sin duda el joven príncipe, era poderoso como su padre, a sus escasos siete años, poseía una habilidad sorprendente para la batalla. Kisho se ofreció para entrenarlo, y Sesshomaru aceptó, con la condición de que cada cierto tiempo él lo pondría a prueba, y a la edad de diez años, se encargaría personalmente de su enseñanza. El cachorro avanzó corriendo hasta donde lo esperaba la youkai, seguido de cerca por Kisho.

— ¿Todo listo para el almuerzo? — Rin llegó al lado de Naoko.

— Sí mi niña. Ya está por llegar Sesshomaru — Señaló el cielo, donde escasos minutos después descendió el Lord, con su típica cara de indiferencia.

— Padre — Gritó Kentaro, al tiempo que corría a su encuentro. El aludido se agachó a su altura para que el pequeño lo rodeara con sus brazos, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza. Ese era un ritual entre ellos dos.

En la distancia Rin sonreía enternecida, sin duda alguna regresar al castillo, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Príncipe y Lord, avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba la joven, quien abrazó y besó con dulzura a su hijo — Recuerda que mañana vendrá tu abuela a visitarte — Le dijo a Kentaro, mientras le tocaba la nariz, y él sonreía. Kentaro amaba a su abuela, y sin duda era el único que lograba robarle sonrisas sinceras a la Lady, era evidente que ella también lo quería.

Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz con desagrado. A pesar de la buena relación de su primogénito con su progenitora, él seguía siendo distante y frío, le fastidiaba tenerla cerca, pero solo cedía por petición de Rin.

El joven príncipe tomó la mano que le ofrecía Naoko, perdiéndose en el pasillo que llevaba al comedor, mientras Kisho les daba alcance.

Rin al ver la mueca de desagrado aún instalada en el perfecto rostro del Lord, decidió remediarlo besando su nariz, y lo consiguió al instante, vio como los tensos músculos del rostro se relajaban, así que decidió besar sus labios, siendo gustosamente recibida por los labios masculinos, y rió internamente, celebrando su victoria — ¿Sabes? — Les susurró aún contra su boca — Kentaro quiere un hermanito, creo que deberíamos intentar complacerlo — Le acarició la mejilla, y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos previendo sus intenciones, pero al instante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa altanera — Ya no es necesario intentarlo — Respondió.

La morena quedó congelada por un instante, luego llevó las manos instintivamente a su abdomen — ¿Estoy embarazada?— Preguntó en un susurro. Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir — No sabes lo feliz que me siento — Lo abrazó, mientras el acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. En ese momento más que nunca, le agradecía a Kohaku el haberle ayudado a tomar la decisión que la llevó a su felicidad.

FIN

##########

Agradecimientos especiales a: maryamaya1976, gcfavela, Serenity usagi, Indominus Dea, Paloma, jezabel, claudy05. (No me molestó para nada tu PM, todo lo contrario, me hace muy feliz, saber que te tomaste el tiempo de escribirme. Te lo agradezco).

Hola mis queridas lectoras.

Pensé subir este capi temprano, pero me costó escribirlo más de lo que imaginaba, en especial la parte donde Sesshomaru le pide a Rin que vuelva, es muy difícil manejar las emociones del Lord, también la parte donde ella lo va a buscar y le pide volver.

Les confieso que pensaba hacer que Rin se fuera cuando él se lo pidió, pero ustedes me pidieron que lo hiciera sufrir, y quise complacerlas, aunque fue por corto tiempo. ñ_ñ

Sé que dirán que no se mostró taaan afectado, pero es Sesshomaru, y recuerden su forma de ser, en verdad no me gusta cambiar su carácter, porque siento que si lo hago muy expresivo pierde su esencia, que les confieso es lo que me encanta de él, claro a parte de su bellísimo rostro. Jeje.

En fin intenté crear un "todos felices por siempre", incluso para Asuka, y pues le di su media naranja a Kohaku, se lo merecía, por ser un buen chico.

Hay nuevo cachorro en camino. Siii.

Es el broche de oro para cerrar la historia.

Deseo de todo corazón, que el final les guste tanto como el resto de la historia, y nos veremos en mis siguientes fics.

Como siempre pido me dejen sus comentarios, para así saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


End file.
